


The Immortal Ideal

by Theozzzdorezzz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood, Characters may be OP, Demons Monsters And Humans, Female Frisk, Fight Scenes, Gore, Insanity, Multi, No I'm not proud, Original Male Character - Freeform, POV Second Person, POV switches a lot, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Rape, Sadism, Scorpionfell AU, Teen Frisk, Violence, badass OC, important ocs, oc is slightly bipolar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 45,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theozzzdorezzz/pseuds/Theozzzdorezzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(PREVIOUSLY NAMED "A TAIL FROM THE SPINE")<br/>A war had broken out between the humans and monsters, and a powerful human gifted with the powers of a demon, helped the humans seal the monsters underground.<br/>It has been centuries since that event, and the human felt a calamity coming, planning to wreak havoc on earth. Knowing that he was dying, he split his soul into three, merging them with three other human children who were blessed with a strong soul, hoping that they would neutralize this threat when it comes.<br/>Sixteen years later, Frisk falls in the Underground. Her brother goes to MT. Ebott to look for her, only to trip on vines, and fall into a deep hole.<br/>And the monsters finally learn how to fear humans once again.<br/>No saves or resets will be introduced in this story.<br/>ON HIATUS (sorry i got school)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Updates may be slow due to the fact that I'm still a student and I write kinda slow. 
> 
> Hope you don't quit this fic because of the OPness and stuff this is like my first fanfic.
> 
> The first few chapters kinda sucks sorry but I'm pretty sure it'll get better.

Your vision was blurry.

 

 

You had a great headache.

 

 

You felt gashes and bruises around your legs and arms.

 

 

Not like you cared though.

 

 

You soon managed to get up and out of the yellow flower bed you had fallen on. There was a radiant light surrounding it, and you couldn't help but feel the tranquility and peacefulness it brought.

 

 

Despite...

 

 

What you truly were.

 

 

 

 

 

You started walking around the area which you fell in. The whole place was dark, and you had a slight amount of trouble to see. After some walking, you saw a light shining from a yellowish-white flower. The flower was much bigger than any other plant you had seen before, and it looked like it had...a face? You rub your eyes to make sure you weren't hallucinating or had anything stuck in your eyes, that could've affected your vision. Nope, the flower still had a face on it.

 

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey The Flower!" Holy fucking shit the flower just talked.

 

"You're new to the underground aren'tcha?" Holy fuck he talked some more.

 

"Golly, you must be so confused! Someone ought to teach ya' how things work here!" Okay. Whatever. You didn't actually care about how weird this is. You just wanted to find Frisk.

 

"Have you seen a girl in a long sleeved sweater with short jeans?" You asked in the most polite manner you were capable of. You suddenly felt a strong pull in your chest, making you flinch from the shock. You saw a red-shaped heart, floating in the air. It felt so warm and peaceful, yet somehow you could feel darkness from it too.

 

Hatred.

 

Rage.

 

Ruthlessness.

 

Cruelty.

 

"You see that? That is your soul. The very culmination of your being!" The flower spoke in a friendly manner. Guess he didn't hear your question. Whatever, he seems nice enough, why not let him talk for a bit?

 

"Hmmm...your soul isn't very weak actually. But we can make it stronger if we give it a lot of LOVE!" Next to the heart, you could some numbers and letters, with the word "LV" and the number "20".

 

You then saw small white pellets floating beside the talking flower as he says,"LOVE is spread through little, white, 'friendliness pellets'. Try to catch them all!" You started growing suspicious of the flower, as the pellets looked a little sharp, like it was capable of piercing through you.

 

Ah what were you thinking? The flower was such a nice person, why would he try to hurt you?

 

You walk towards the pellets flying towards, and you were shocked when they pierced through your chests and shoulders. Blood was oozing slowly from you small cuts and wounds.

 

"Hehehe...yOu iDioT..."

 

No.

 

"In this world..."

 

Control. Control. Don't let it take you.

 

"It's KILL or BE KILLED."

 

Kill.

 

Why would any one pass an opportunity like this?"

 

Kill.

 

More pellets surround you.

 

"DIE."

 

Kill.

 

You jumped high up in the air, dodging all the petals shot towards you.

 

KILL.

 

You landed by stomping hard on the flower's body.

 

KILL.

 

You rubbed your legs hard on the flower, as it groaned from the force and pain you exerted towards it.

 

K I L L .

 

"I see." You spoke in the malicious tone.

 

K I L L .

 

"Your petals are really pretty."

 

K I L L .

 

" H O W   A B O U T   I   R I P   T H E M   O F   Y O U ? "

 

You were knocked back to your senses when you heard echoes of screams coming from a hallway.

 

That was Frisk's voice.

 

FRISK.

 

You ran towards the hallway where you heard the scream from, and you saw the rooms having a purple colour, and an open door. On your right, you could see white buttons on the floor, some of them having been pressed on. You also saw 2 bridges above a river in the other room, with levers on the left side of the wall. You continued running as fast as you could, running through rooms without a second thought, and stopped your tracks when a frog-like creature suddenly appeared.

 

Your soul was pulled out from your heart once again, and the frog started throwing small little flies towards you.

 

"I don't have time for your shit. "

 

You dashed through the projectiles, dodging them and grabbing the frog-like creature up in the air with both you arms, and smashing it towards the ground, HARD.

 

" G E T   T H E   F U C K   O U T   O F   M Y   W A Y . "

 

You started hearing shuffling footsteps around you, getting softer and softer, as if people were running away from you. You didn't put much thought to it, and just continued running as you heard more screams reverberating the air, leaving the frog creature in its injured state.

 

You didn't see any monster interrupt you in the rooms while you were running.

 

You stopped your tracks in another room. It was another bridge above water, but this time, it was completely filled with spikes, making it impossible to cross.

 

Well, or so people would think.

 

You jumped on the edge of the bridge, carrying yourself towards the other side.

 

After getting to the other side and crossing through some other rooms, You heard more screaming and saw that it came from a purple house, with red leaves around the front of it. Inside the house looked very neat and decent, which is the complete opposite of how your room was. You heard another scream, and dashed down the stairs of the house, and ran through the tunnel.

 

You saw Frisk.

 

On her knees, using her right hand to clutch her left shoulder, which was burned badly and bleeding. She also had others burns around her body, legs and arms.

 

She was whimpering in pain, gritting her teeth hard.

 

you saw her soul floating next to her chest.

 

LV 1 

 

She was badly injured.

 

You saw the person responsible of her suffering.

 

It was a goat-looking monster, wearing a torn purple dress, with bright red eyes. There was fire surrounding her, all of them being shaped in a ball.

 

That monster hurt Frisk, D I D N ' T   I T ?

 

 

 

 

T H A T   M O N S T E R   H A S   S U C H   B I G   E Y E S .

 

 

 

 

W O U L D N ' T   I T   B E   N I C E   T O   G O U G E   T H E M   O U T ?

 

You dashed at the goat woman, pinning her down on the floor before she could even react. You threw a hard punch at her face, immediately drawing blood out of her mouth. 

 

It felt so good to punch something again after holding back for so long, and you wanted more.

 

You hastily got yourself off her and dodged the fireballs thrown at you by jumping to your right.

 

She threw more fireballs at you, but you easily dodged them for how slow they were compared to you.

 

You could see her getting more frustrated as you gracefully avoided her fireballs. She roared in anger, raising her hand and throwing barrages of fireballs towards you, which appeared out of thin air.

 

You swiftly dashed to your right, dodging all the fireballs without a single scratch. The fireballs engulfed the entire room with fire, and a sudden thought made your entire body tensed.

 

Frisk.

 

You turned your head and saw Frisk, still with her old wounds but not with any new ones. You sighed in relief before concentrating on the battle again, dodging a fireball by sidestepping to your left.

 

Wait.

 

Why were you relieved?

 

Frisk may not have had any new injuries, but she still had injuries.

 

And they were causing her so much pain...

 

And it was that goat monster who caused it.

 

Y O U ' L L   K I L L   H E R .

 

Y O U ' L L   D E S T R O Y   E V E R Y   F I B R E   O F   H E R   B O D Y .

 

She threw another fireball at you.

 

You dodged it.

 

It flies to Frisk.

 

But it never hit her.

 

"Well it's been a while seen I've used this." You said as you touched Scorpion, caressing its metasomal parts. It was a large, black coloured, scorpion tail which had just exploded from the lower area of your spine, yet spilling no blood. The head of its tail is shaped like a curved blade.

 

" F U C K S   L I K E   Y O U   W H O   P I C K   O N   F R I S K . . . " The goat woman quivered in fear, as your left eye had bright red coloured veins travelling across the sclera.

 

" S H O U L D   B E   E A T E N . "


	2. Regret

The goat monster let out an enraged roar, screaming out,"Just DIE human!" She then threw barrages of fireballs at you, which were alot greater in quantity.

 

 

You focused your head.

 

And time slowed down.

 

The fireballs were floating in the air, moving so slowly that it felt like it would take an eternity to reach you.

 

You managed to deflect all the fireballs with Scorpion, merely walking towards her without a single obstacle to stop your forward motion.

 

In real time, Scorpion swung wildly around the air swiftly, hitting each fireball with great speed and accuracy. 

 

You stepped back a little.

 

And instantly dashed towards the goat monster.

 

As you pinned her down, you use Scorpion to stab her palms and ankles.

 

You then let yourself return to real time.

 

I T S   T I M E   F O R   P L A Y T I M E .

 

You grabbed the goat woman's forehead and mouth with both arms, smashing them repeatedly on the ground.

 

You heard the monster's muffled screams, and saw blood droplets splattering across the area which you were banging her head onto.

 

S O   G O O D   T O   H E A R .

 

You saw that the goat monster was unable to summon any more fireballs.

 

You let go of her head and started pummelling on her with your fist.

 

Blood splattered all over the floor as you punched her harder.

 

You then used Scorpion to stab her arms and calves slowly.

 

You stabbed her left arm, and she screamed in pain.

 

And her right arm. Another scream.

 

You stabbed her right calf. ANOTHER SCREAM.

 

A N D   A N O T H E R   S C R E A M .

 

Tears prickled down the monster's face from her red eyes.

 

P L A Y T I M E ' S   O V E R .

 

You took out the pocket knife from your jacket.

 

"Disc, stop..."

 

"STOP!"

 

You were knocked back to your senses when you felt someone hugging you from your back.

 

Frisk.

 

She was sobbing loudly, almost making you able to hear the echoes of her cries.

 

"Please don't kill her..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Frisk had always been a sweetheart.

 

Life in the orphanage was terrible. There would always be kids bullying you.

 

Punching you.

 

Kicking you.

 

Stomping on you.

 

You had called for help.

 

AND NOBODY HAD CAME.

 

But when you started living with Frisk in that nice house, you felt such...

 

Love.

 

Kindness.

 

Forgiveness.

 

MERCY.

 

She had been bullied in school as well, for her small figure and shy expression.

 

It had hurt so much to see her with fresh bruises.

 

A N D   Y O U   W A N T E D   T O   E A T   T H E   B U L L I E S   J U S T   L I K E   H O W   Y O U   A T E   H I M .

 

But she was so forgiving, always saying that she would find different ways to befriend them one day, always saying that the bullies had their problems as well.

 

By hurting the people who hurt her, you had not made her feel better but feel WORSE.

 

The urge had already been coming back, hitting you like a train when you met Flowey.

 

You had already started losing control.

 

And now you felt so guilty, so worthless, such a motherfucking piece of fucking sh-

 

She hugged you tighter, jolting you out of your thoughts.

 

You pushed her back slightly, and turned to face her.

 

You tried hard to hide your left eye, changing its colour from red and black, to blue and black, matching the right one.

 

Her face had small cuts here and there, and her cheeks were stained with tears.

 

And then you hugged her back tightly.

 

"I'm so sorry Frisk, I let you down again. I'm such a terrible brother, aren't I?" More thoughts of self loathing started coming up in your mind. "No, you're not Disc. You're the best brother the world could ever offer. But just don't hurt her anymore, she already incapable of hurting me already." She spoke with a comforting tone. 

 

"She's a nice person. Her name is Toriel, and she told me how things worked around here. She also gave me a really nice place to live in and some food. She just hurt me because I insisted on leaving the area, outside of the Ruins to the Uderground, and as an attempt to stop me, did this." She said, still with the same tone. "She said that outside in the Underground, all the monsters would try to kill me, and I would be defenseless against them."

 

"But we can all see that you aren't now. Are you, my child?" The goat woamn spoke in a deep female voice. You moved Scorpion quickly, having its blade pointed at her neck, making Frisk flinch slightly.

 

Shit, you had forgotten

 

Frisk NEVER liked Scorpion.

 

"Do not worry, I will not fight you anymore, seeing the reason why you've done so." Toriel spoke in a monotone voice. She managed to get herself up, despite all of the wounds on her, and crawled towards you and Frisk. Frisk also let go of you as well, and they both embraced each other, and you could hear Frisk sobbing and continuously mumbling "I'm sorry".

 

Toriel then pushed Frisk back, and placed a glowing hand to her wounds, healing them. Frisk hissed in pain as she felt the energy on her burnt flesh, changing them into small grazes instead. Frisk then gave her a grateful look, a grin plastered on her face.

 

You didn't question HOW Toriel was able to heal or create fireballs. You had never questioned YOUR powers in the surface anyway.

 

"It's okay my child. Since you are in good hands, I am more obliged to let you go. But when you do, please DON'T come back." Toriel spoke again, this time her voice brighter and friendlier. Frisk hesitantly nodded her head, and tried to stand up, only to fall down on her knees, clutching her still sore shoulder once again. You quickly concealed Scorpion back inside your spine, and quickly moved to swoop Frisk, carrying her bridal style. Frisk then showed a smile of gratitude, before pointing to the door which you were coincidentally standing in front of. You used your shoulder to push it open, and just when you could light from the opening of the door, you felt someone tugging on your jeans.

 

Toriel.

 

"I trust that you will take good care of Frisk, and make sure she NEVER gets hurt." She spoke in a stern tone towards you.

 

You responded with,"Of course."

 

And you left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this chapter got edited


	3. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one of the reasons why this is mature  
> A picture of Disc drawn by my friend YASSSS : https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/c5/b9/bf/c5b9bfb54a3b895cc3443c6dbfdff8bb.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Im sorry if the upcoming chapters 3,4, and 5 don't seem to make sense due to the tenses and stuff compared to the other chapters because they're unedited (like back when I wasn't sure on my writing style like chapters 1 and 2 were posted on april but i edited them on june while the rest of the chapters I didn't feel like editing them anymore.)

You moved outside of the door, and the you and Frisk were met with a cold breeze, piercing through the both of your skin, making you shiver slightly but Frisk shivering like CRAZY. 

 

Guess it makes sense. You were wearing a black zip hoodie (unzipped) with an underneath white shirt, and a pair of long jeans, with black converse. Frisk on the other hand, only had a long sleeved shirt and the pair of short jeans and sneakers. Also, you were EXTREMELY tolerant to pain while Frisk was quite otherwise.

 

You told yourself you had to find a warm place for her.

 

During your walk, Frisk told you everything Toriel had done for her during the past four days living down here. She told you how Toriel had taught her how to solve some puzzles, how she taught her how things worked in the Ruins and the Underground, how Toriel made her the most exquisite butterscotch pie she had ever eaten, how she made bad puns in front of her, how she made bad puns back, and how she taught Frisk that with enough kindness and MERCY, you could convince a monster to stop fighting.

 

Toriel had sounded like such a great caretaker.

 

Like she was so much better than you when it came to taking care of Frisk.

 

And yet you tried to torture her. KILL her.

 

In your blind rage that made you thought Toriel had tried to take Frisk's life away.

 

Now you really wanted to apologize.

 

But it's too late.

 

As you walked through the pavement between trees which had their leaves already fallen, you heard rustling and footsteps all around you, and...

 

It felt like something or someone was following you.

 

Then the noises got louder and louder.

 

The noise was now INCHES away from you.

 

"don't you know how to greet a new pal?"

 

"shake my hand."

 

A low and gruff voice spoke from behind you.

 

You turned around quickly, and saw a skeleton. A fucking SKELETON.

 

But you really couldn't be bothered by how weird the entire situation was really. You had already seen MANY weird things in the surface anyway.

 

It wore a thick black jacket with and underneath red turtleneck shirt, and had black basketball shorts with red sneakers. His teeth were pointy and sharp, one of them shining in golden. His head was rounded, making him look slightly chubby.

 

Your entire mind was screaming to attack him, to dash away and use Scorpion on him, To keep Frisk SAFE.

 

But...

 

You didn't.

 

And the reason was his dark aura.

 

The skeleton had such a dark and violent aura around it, so filled with hatred, anger, and...

 

Sorrow.

 

You felt like it could understand you. Your pain. Your rage. Your INSANITY.

 

Like he could feel for you.

 

You manage to stick your hand out while still holding Frisk, whose entire body was trembling.

 

And she was probably trembling out of FEAR.

 

You tried to comfort her. "It's okay Frisk, you'll be fine."

 

You open your palm wide to shake the skeleton's hand.

 

The skeleton shakes it.

 

**And then CRUSHED YOUR PALM.**

 

You winced in pain, and before you knew it, your arms were separated with Frisk's body, as you were lifted off the ground like a feather, and slammed hard on your back to one of the trees.

 

Before you could react, you saw a humongous and creepy looking head, appearing instantly beside the skeleton.

 

It opened its mouth, allowing a red wave of energy to blast through.

 

The energy obliterated half of your body, amputating your arm, and burning your chest.

 

Now that HURT.

  

The pain was searing in your left shoulder, but it quickly started to fade away, as did your consciousness.

 

The last thing you heard was Frisk screaming your name.

 

And the world went black.

 

 

**FRISK P.O.V**

 

 

You watched helplessly as you saw your brother's lifeless body being thrown away to the sky.

 

"DISC!!" You cried out his name at the top of your lungs.

 

He was the best brother you ever had.

 

The only friend you had.

 

Despite what everyone said about you.

 

 

_"You're so weak."_

_"So timid."_

_"So USELESS."_

 

 

They were probably right.

 

You couldn't even do anything to save your brother.

 

If you hadn't let yourself get injured by Toriel, become incapable of walking, and forcing your brother you carry you...

 

He probably would've been able to evade that attack somehow.

 

And now you hated yourself.

 

You were knocked back to reality when you found yourself blanketed by a red aura.

 

You were then slammed against a tree by an invisible force, causing you to yelp in shock.

 

"you look kinda cute, how about i **play** with you for awhile, eh?" The skeleton spoke in a threatening tone, emphasizing on the word 'play', causing your eyes to widen, and your body stiffen.

 

You felt two hands grabbed you roughly by your shoulders, and then a knee hit your stomach, knocking the air out of you.

 

And you were hit again.

 

And again.

 

And then you were dropped on the ground.

 

You wrapped your arms tightly around your abdomen, eyes tightly closed as you tried to push the pain away.

 

You could feel a bruise growing on your stomach.

 

You groaned in pain as you felt the skeleton's feet hit you right in your face, causing your lips to tear open, blood dripping out from them. You fell on your face onto the snow.

 

The pain you felt was excruciating, and you wanted to just give in to the exhaustion and pass out. You slowly closed your eyes, your consciousness slightly fading, until you felt a hand pulling your head by your hair. You clawed on the skeleton's hand as an attempt to get him to let go. Tears were now streaming down your cheeks, and you let out a long, bloody shriek before the skeleton spoke again.

 

" **WHO SAID YOU COULD SLEEP, DOLLFACE?** "

 

Your entire body was frozen with fear when you heard his menacing voice, and he knocked your head in a nearby tree mercilessly, again and again.

 

Your forehead. Another scream.

 

Your temple. Another scream.

 

And then he threw you on the ground, letting the cold snow soak your clothes, and sink into your newly made wounds, causing you to whimper from the cold. Your forehead was bleeding profusely, blood drooling down to your chin.

 

You were kicked on your side, forcing your body to turn to face the skeleton. You turned your face away from him, coughing a mouthful of blood. He then pummelled on you with a villainous grin, punching your face with a tremendous amount of force, causing your skin to tear and bleed. You tried struggling, but you attempts were futile, and you felt each punch get stronger and stronger as you struggled.

 

Now your face was bloodied and bruised, your body twitching, and your breathing heavy. Your eyes were half lidded, but fear was clearly shown in them.

 

The skeleton got up from you.

 

He grabbed your ankles, and raised them up above your body. He was now standing up, and he opened your legs wide while you were lying on the ground, leaving your pelvis exposed and vulnerable.

 

 

No.

 

NO.

 

 

"Pl-l-ease don't d-do th-this..." Your entire body was already aching and in so much pain, but this...

 

This would be a lot worse.

 

Heck the bullies had NEVER laid a finger on it before.

 

But you already knew it was gonna hurt if it was touched.

 

And then the skeleton raised his leg.

 

It went to the space in between your legs.

 

And STOMPED.

 

You gave the most ear piercing scream you ever had in your life.

 

Your hands quickly flew to your crotch, cupping it tightly. Your legs flopped around like a fish, managing to force themselves off the skeleton's grip. Now your body was leaning on your side, back hunched, thighs squeezed tightly together, and hands on your pelvis. The pain was overwhelming, and more tears welled up your eyes.

 

"heh, love to see you like this," he spoke with a sadistic grin, and if you focused your vision, you could see some saliva drooling out from his mouth.

 

But at this point you couldn't even muster the strength to move.

 

"but i didn't give you permission to struggle, kid."

 

He grabbed your legs again, making you turn to be leaning on the snowy floor by your back, and spreading them once more.

 

"hands off." Your hands were still on your crotch, and you couldn't bring yourself to let go, even when you heard him. "i said, **hands off**." You obeyed as you heard his voice become more terrifying, hesitantly pulling your hands away, landing them next to your head by your forearms. The skeleton then placed his foot on groin once again, rubbing it painfully with his soles, causing you to whimper and pant.

 

You thought apologizing to the skeleton so that he could stop this.

 

"I....I'm....sor-r-ry...." Now the skeleton grin widened. "what did you say dollface? can't hear you."

 

"I'm... I'm sorry..." Oh god you just wanted this to stop. "still can't hear youuu..." He then pushed his foot harder, causing more pain to explode on your girlhood.

 

"I'm sorry IM SORRY!" It had hurt so much and you wanted it to stop so badly. "for what?"

 

"FOR STRUGGLING WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION!" God, you felt so pathetic and weak for pleading like this, as you would often just give the bullies in school silence.

 

You had told your brother you would try to befriend them.

 

But in reality you NEVER had the courage to do so, choosing to just stay quiet as they beat on you.

 

"and...?"

 

"AND TRYING TO SLEEP!" The skeleton finally took his feet off your groin, and you instinctively cupped it again. You shut your eyes, slightly relieved as the pain got slightly lesser than when the skeleton's feet was on it. The skeleton was still holding onto your legs, and he turned your body around to be lying on the floor on your stomach, by stepping to his left with his right leg. He then sat on the top of your back, and you felt some pain searing from the lower area of your spine. "you still have to endure the last phase of your punishment." The skeleton spoke, and you felt your blood boiling.

 

You had done NOTHING to deserve this 'punishment'.

 

You had done nothing to deserve being punched, kicked, stomped on, HUMILIATED.

 

Why was he doing this to you?

 

Why did he so brutally kill someone as kind as Disc?

 

Why...why...why...

 

The sudden pull you felt from your thighs woke you from your reverie. His weight on your back managed to keep you in place.

 

And then your entire body started aching again.

 

You felt like some sort of wrestling move was being performed on you.

 

And you howled in agony, hands grabbing on the snow tightly as the skeleton pulled your legs towards your spine, causing pain to explode all over you. "NO NO PLEASE STOOOP!" Your plead was so loud that it seemed to have actually surprised the skeleton, but his face when back to its normal look a second later."hmph. you're gonna have to be louder than that dollface." And he pulled more, causing more pain to sear in your body.

 

It hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts SO MUCH PLEASE PLEASE...

 

"PLEASE STOOOOOOPPP!!" The skeleton finally seemed to get your message, letting go of your legs. You had already cried all your tears out, and you could only just groan and whimper from all this torture you had just received .You turned your neck to face the skeleton, whose back was facing you. He was still sitting on you, and then you felt him grabbing your waist.

 

And then the entire world went black.

 

You got your vision back a second later, but it was so bright, and you had to blink a few times before you could get your normal sight back.

 

When you managed to get your vision back, you found yourself in a small room, the concrete walls cracked and torn, the air only slightly less colder than before, and the floor clear of snow. You turned around to see rusted grey iron bars and realized...

 

You were in a prison.

 

The skeleton then got off you, and you pressed the back of your hands on your spine, trying to massage it from all the abuse it received.

 

"you try to escape, and i'll give you more pain than that." Your blood froze, and you gulped as you thought of the sadistic ways he would torture you.

 

"by the way, i'm sans." And then he poofed away instantly, like magic.

 

And you felt so, so tired.

 

You closed your eyes.

 

And fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun judge meh


	4. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disc wants revenge

**DISC P.O.V**

 

 

Dark.

 

 

Darker.

 

 

Yet darker.

 

 

You found yourself blurrily in a red sea, sinking deeper and deeper into it, though you had no problems breathing, and you did it like how you would in the surface.

 

What had happened?

 

Oh yes.

 

That skeleton killed you.

 

Or did he?

 

Were you really dead?

 

You didn't know.

 

Didn't bother.

 

You felt so guilty.

 

You had promised Toriel, promised yourself that you would protect Frisk.

 

You told Frisk she would be fine.

 

And yet you let yourself get fooled by that skeleton's fake friendly gesture, giving him the chance to blast a hole through your shoulder.

 

 

Useless.

 

 

USELESS.

 

 

USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USEL-

 

 

And then you felt pain searing through your shoulder once more.

 

You looked at it.

 

You saw that half your body was back, but your arm still missing from you.

 

Oh yeah, you forgot that you were capable of that.

 

Explains why Flowey's petals weren't inside your body anymore.

 

REGENERATION.

 

BUT IT WASN'T FAST ENOUGH.

 

Half your body may have healed, but your arm still hasn't.

 

And how much time has passed?

 

Maybe 30 minutes?

 

Maybe an hour?

 

The skeleton could've already killed Frisk during that time.

 

You had to get up you had YOU HAD TO NOW NOW OR ELSE FRISK WILL-

 

  
You felt the urge again.

 

  
The urge to DESTROY.

 

Yes.

 

You had to succumb to the urge, didn't you?

 

It's the only way you'll be able to heal faster.

 

Succumbing meant power.

 

But it also meant losing control.

 

You could even end up killing Frisk.

 

Oh god, what choice were you supposed to make?

 

You loved Frisk, you loved her so much.

 

And you couldn't bear thinking of yourself, stabbing through her stomach with Scorpion, as she coughed out blood on the floor, looking at you feeling betrayed.

 

Maybe she was already dead.

 

By  T H A T   S K E L E T O N .

 

But...

 

Maybe she wasn't.

 

You HAD to go save her if she was still alive.

 

You chose to take the risk.

  
You had to.

  
You had to be selfish just this once.

  
You told yourself you would not hurt Frisk.

  
You were determined not to hurt Frisk.

  
And you succumbed to the urge.

  
And your left arm healed rapidly, the fresh new skin of it being redder than the rest of your body.

  
You could feel your arm again.

  
And you woke up.

 

 

  
You found yourself in a patch of snow, and saw weird looking white monsters surrounding you. You got up on your feet, and felt your torn and burnt hoodie and shirt slide off you, revealing your chest.

 

They started throwing projectiles at you.

 

And two scorpion tails came out from your back, flinging all the projectiles away in a single swoop.

 

" Y O U   A L L   L O O K   P R E T T Y   T A S T Y . "

 

And in an instant, all the monsters were slaughtered, limbs and heads flying everywhere, Scorpion(s) cutting them into bits and pieces, painting the snow with blood.

 

All the carcasses then started to fade away, like dust.

 

That's disappointing.

 

Y O U   H A D   W A N T E D   T O   E A T   T H E I R   F L E S H .

 

T H A T   P R O B A B L Y   M E A N T   Y O U   C O U L D N ' T   K I L L   T H E M   S O   Q U I C K L Y .

 

Y O U   H A D   T O   B E   S L O W   A N D   P R E C I S E , S O   T H A T   Y O U   W O U L D N ' T   I M M E D I A T E L Y   D E A L   T H E   K I L L I N G   B L O W . 

 

W H I C H   M A D E   I T   S O   M U C H   M O R E   F U N .

 

You started feeling energy from afar.

 

S M E L L S   D E L I C I O U S .

 

You started running towards it.

 

You were delighted at the sight of monsters heading towards you, ready to fight.

 

You bit the shoulder of a dog-like creature with your newly grown fangs, as it gave a high pitched squeak.

 

It tasted SO GOOD.

 

YOU NEEDED M O R E .

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_chomp_

 

_chomp_

 

_"AAARGHHH"_

 

_chomp chomp_

 

_"NO, I DON'T WANNA DI-AUUUGH"_

 

S U C H   M A R V E L O U S   F L A V O R .

 

_chomp chomp chomp chomp chomp cho-_

 

A W , T H E   B O D Y   D I S A P P E A R E D   A L R E A D Y .

 

W E L L , A T   L E A S T   T H E R E ' L L   B E   M O R E .

 

You meet two dogs wearing black hoodies standing on their legs, holding giant axes that matched their size, crossing them on each other. One had somehow looked more masculine than the other.

 

"Eliminate..." They both say in perfect unison.

 

Ooo. ELIMINATE.

 

"I smell something..." The more masculine looking dog said in a threatening tone. "And it makes me wanna ki-"

 

SWOOSH

 

You use the two scorpion tails on your back to knock the dogs' axes away.

 

SWOOSH

 

You use them again to cut the dogs' legs clean off.

 

C H O M P

 

...Not as tasty as the previous monsters you faced. You sighed in disappointment.

 

SWOOSH

 

You sliced their necks clean off.

 

You walked a little further, and saw snow covered boulders, "X" signs, white pressure plates, and spikes on the ground.

 

The only thing in your way were the spikes.

 

And you easily leaped over them with your enhanced legs.

 

 

Now you were crossing a bridge, and suddenly cannons, spears, swinging axes and mace popped out of nowhere. Then, cannonballs and spears were all shot at you, though you easily dodged all of them by jumping forward 20 feet in the air. Another flaming cannon was fired towards you, but was broken into smithereens by Scorpion(s), some of the remaining shards cutting your bare chest, while the rest flew to your side.

 

You landed on the ground, and saw that your cuts had already disappeared, some of the shards dropping off your body to the snow.

 

You continued running, and you were then met with the blood stained sign "Welcome To Hell!"

 

You saw more monsters all around you, all glaring at you fearfully. They were probably scared of Scorpion.

 

And they all looked SO tasty.

 

You were met with more dog-like creatures, though one of them had a tiny head and a giant body covered by black iron armor, which was something you had never seen before. They all then raised their swords on you.

 

And you killed them before they could even swing the sword.

 

You didn't bother on eating them. You already had lots of them. You wanted something NEW.

 

And the armor had been really annoying, as it always got in the way of your teeth.

 

Pandemonium erupted as monsters all started screaming, running the opposite direction of you. More dog knights burst through the doors of different buildings, and they gave out warcries as they start charging at you at full force.

 

You focused your mind.

 

And time went slow again.

 

Scorpion was pretty long, maybe as long as 5 storey flat, so you managed to keep a good distance away from them as you used its blades to slash and stab the monsters, fascinated by how slowly their blood spills in your vision.

 

Ten earth seconds have passed.

 

Blood, paws, heads, tongues, intestines, were splattered all over the town, painting it in red. All the organs and limbs disappeared into dust, though, leaving only the red liquid, making you feel very unsatisfied.

 

"YOU'RE THE HUMAN THAT CAUSED ALL OF THIS, AREN'T YOU?" You found that loud and boisterous voice from behind you really annoying.

 

You saw the source of the noise. It was a tall and thin skeleton, with a sharp face, and he was wearing black skinny jeans, a red long scarf, and a dark red armor with spiked shoulders, which only covered half his torso, revealing his spine. His eyes were also black and empty.

 

"I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, SHALL CAPTURE YOU, AND TAKE YOUR SOU-" Papyrus was interrupted as he almost let himself get slashed by two scorpion tails, if not for his footwork.

  
Another scorpion tail then grew out of your spine.

 

 

" H E Y . "

 

 

" S H U T   T H E   F U C K   U P . "

 

 

The eyes of his skull widened in shock, but then his right one immediately flared red, full of magical energy. He was now glaring at you angrily, and looked like he could actually put up a fight.

 

"NO ONE TALKS TO THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD THAT WAY, NO ONE." And white blades started appearing in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disc is an SSS rated ghoul damn


	5. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another reason why this is mature

** SANS P.O.V **

 

You had never felt such pleasure in your life.

 

Seeing Frisk's (learned her name from Disc) pained expression while you beat on her.

 

Her screams and pleads for you to stop hurting her were like music to your ears.

 

You wanted MORE.

 

You only left her so that you could get some monster candy to heal her wounds, wouldn't be fun anymore if she was dead, right?

 

Good thing you trusted your instincts.

 

 

You had the rare ability to understand and feel souls more than any other monster in the Underground.

 

Usually you would feel anger, despair, fear, misery, and cruelty from all the souls around you.

 

But you suddenly felt something far GREATER.

 

DETERMINATION. Far more powerful than you had felt before. One of a human.

 

And you set out to search the entire Underground for the human.

 

You had gotten lucky, your second destination being the one where the determined human was at. Teleportation had always been one of your greatest techniques, but was the most magic draining ability, and you didn't like using it too much.

 

 

You had not expected was another human carrying the determined one.

 

The girl who you felt through her determination had a soul that shone a bright beautiful red that was so full of peace and kindness, completely opposite from how the Underground was.

 

But the other human.

 

His soul was so full of rage, insanity, and power.

 

So much explosive power, possibly greater than the entire Underground.

 

You immediately felt the need to rid of this human as quickly as possible, throw his corpse as far away as he could, to somewhere where no one could find him. Even if you had brought the corpse with you, you doubted that Asgore could even contain his soul, which had such uncontrollable dark energy.

 

You were relieved that somehow, you managed to kill this human, despite how powerful you sensed he was.

 

You pulled open the metal gates of Frisk's cell.

 

Now you had captured Frisk, and she was completely under your mercy. You just chased after the determined soul you sensed because you were curious to see who the human was. You didn't truly care about breaking the barrier or leaving the Underground.

 

**Another reason why you had chased was because you wanted to see if the human could be your new plaything.**

 

You saw Frisk sleeping soundly on the hard cement floor. Her legs were sprawled on the ground, and her shoulder length long brown hair slightly covering her face.

 

She looked so peaceful like this, but...

 

**YOU DIDN'T REMEMBER GIVING HER THE PERMISSION TO DO SO.**

 

You woke her up by kicking her solar plexus with your foot's phalanges, causing her to widen her eyes, gawk and gasp for air. Using your magic, you threw her body to the wall, causing her to groan in pain. You then violently shoved the candy into her gaping mouth, which forced her to choke and cough violently.

 

Man you loved to see her like that.

 

You saw her wounds slowly heal from the magic of the monster candy, some of the bruises on her face slowly fading back to look like her white peachy skin. She then realized that her wounds were healing from the candy you had given her and...

 

 

She shot you a face of...

 

Gratitude.

 

 

The fuck was she thinking? Did she think you were trying to heal her? HELP her?

 

Hell no. You just gave her the sweet so that she wouldn't die. So that you could ENJOY playing with her more.

 

"what, you think i'm trying to do huh?" The last word you said made her flinch a little, as she changed her look to be full of fear. "help you? heh, **YOU WISH**." Frisk's breathing got faster, as she saw your left eye flaring with magic, your palm encased in red fire. You held her arms above her head with your magic, lifting her feet of the ground.

 

You felt a wave of arousal as you saw how she kicked her leg in the air, trying to reach for the ground.

 

" **YOU BELONG TO ME NOW, BITCH.** " Now her eyes were wide with horror, her breath faster and sharper than ever before.

 

Yes, she did belong to you now. YOU captured her.

 

**AND NOW, YOU COULD DO WHATEVER YOU WANTED WITH HER.**

 

"You know i've always wanted to train my physical strength, but i haven't got anything to train with." You said as you started putting your punching gloves on.

 

 

Yours.

 

 

"i needed a punching bag." Frisk started to flop around like a fish, struggling to break free from your magic, though her attempts were useless.

 

 

YOURS.

 

 

"i'll think you'll do just fine." Now she was gasping for air, from all her attempts to escape.

 

 

**YOURS. FOREVER.**

 

 

You threw a punch at her face, causing her to yelp from the impact. A bruise immediately grew on the left side of her cheek.

 

You threw a kick to her side, causing her to scream in agony. She closed her eyes tightly while gritting her teeth, bracing herself for the next attack.

 

And you would be HONORED to give it.

 

You threw waves of quick and strong jabs at her torso, stomach, and face. Oh you loved how Frisk's body twitched, how her blood dripped from her mouth, how her legs shook wildly as you punched her, how her screams of pain were sharp and high pitched.

 

And now tears were prickling down her cheeks. She then opened her mouth as if to say something, only to be interrupted by a punch to her stomach. Her eyes widened as she felt that, and then she gave a agonizing shriek, closing her eyes tighter and tighter.

 

You decided to stop, so as to hear what she wanted to say. "what? were you about to say something?" She opened one of her eyes, and tried to speak again, but ended up coughing violently, some blood coming out from her mouth.

 

"hm? cat got your tongue?" It felt so fun playing with her like this. "P-plea-se..." She finally whispered.

 

"D-dont...h-hurt m-me...a-a-nymore..."

 

The fact that she pleaded for you to stop only made you want to do MORE.

 

You let go of her wrists, causing her body to drop on the floor face first like a ragdoll.

 

You pulled Frisk's abused body by her hair. She screamed and grabbed your wrist as you pulled her, more tears welling up her eyes, as you dragged her stomach on the floor.

 

You pulled her body in one forward swing, pulling her body to be in front of you.

 

You raised your leg up, and stomped the back of her head, forcing a cry out of her.

 

You then kneeled down on her, and grabbed her arm to twist it to her back. Her whimpers got louder and louder as you pushed her forearm higher.

 

"now, i wanna see you **beg**."

 

You pushed her arm again, and she let out a groan of pain, once again shutting her eyes tightly.

 

"S-stop..."

 

You pushed her arm even higher, and you could hear a cracking noise before it was covered out by a loud scream.

 

"Stop stop stop please..."

 

You got up from her, letting go of her arm, which made her let out a pained sigh of relief.

 

Heh, **IDIOT**.

 

**DID SHE REALLY THINK YOU WERE DONE PLAYING?**

 

You stomped your foot hard on the lower area of her spine, jolting her out of her reverie, and forcing out another scream.

 

"we're not done playing yet, sweetheart."

 

God you were having so much fun.

 

You used your magic to lift her by her wrists once again, but you let go went you felt two legs kick your ribcage. You were then pushed back by a meter, your butt hitting the ground.

 

 

**THAT BITCH KICKED YOU.**

 

**OH SHE'S GONNA PAY BIG TIME.**

 

**YOU'LL GIVE HER THE MOST PAINFUL AND SLOW TORTURE POSSIBLE.**

 

 

**FRISK P.O.V**

 

You had to get out of here. NOW.

 

You quickly got out of the basement and out of the house, and were met by a chilly and freezing breeze. It was extremely cold, and the bruises around your body were not helping.

 

But you knew you HAD to run. You had to run away from Sans or else you're gonna get beaten so badly, maybe even KILLED. The thought sent shivers down your spine.

 

But that made you even more determined to escape. The adrenaline rushed through your body, reducing the pain a little.

 

And you ran. Faster than you had ever before.

 

After minutes of mindless continuous running and screaming for help, you found yourself lost in a forest of trees, on your knees, and completely exhausted and panting for air.

 

You really hoped you lost him.

 

You started to hear footsteps and rustling of dead leaves behind you.

 

SHIT.

 

You leaned on a tree, your back facing the area where the footsteps came from. You could feel your heat throbbing rapidly, and you really hoped Sans wouldn't find you.

 

 

But he did.

 

Right in front of you.

 

And you could feel your blood freeze.

 

And you were already on the brink of crying, you couldn't imagine how he would hurt you.

 

Then you felt your body being carried by a red aura once again, and you were slammed face first to the tree you were leaning.

 

**"YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME, MY LITTLE TOY."**

 

You suddenly felt your waist being lifted up in the air, while your head and shoulders were still leaning on the tree, placing you in a rather fetal position.

 

And you felt your left butt being grabbed and squeezed tightly and-

 

what was he doing?

 

And you felt a hard stinging pain on it, causing you to whimper in pain.

 

Your adrenaline was fading away, and you could once again feel the pain of bruises getting stronger.

 

More slaps were thrown at your ass, causing your tears to drop once again.

 

And you were so confused and scared and in complete agony as the slaps were so HARD and PAINFUL and you felt so SO uncomfortable.

 

And then he stopped slapping your left cheek and you thought that he was finally done until he slapped your fucking right one.

 

And you bit your bottom lip hard, so as to stop yourself from crying out. You didn't want to let Sans to have it his way anymore. You didn't want to give him any of the satisfaction.

 

And you looked behind you, trying to give a skeleton a glare, but you gave a terrified look instead when you saw him getting agitated by the fact that you weren't screaming.

 

Your entire body was then slammed on the tree once again, and you could feel the skeleton's ribs on your back.

 

" **TRYING TO BE DEFIANT, HUH?** " And then you felt his hands go underneath your shirt and jeans.

 

And you felt so so so SO uncomfortable and shameful and you really REALLY wanted him to stop...

 

"Please please please don't do this you can hit me hit me all you want but PLEASE don't do this." You were so afraid now, and if you were to be honest with yourself, you would rather be punched in the stomach than be raped.

 

And your face was flushed right now. Your cheeks bright red.

 

But you weren't enjoying this. Not ONE bit.

 

You felt his right hand kneading your right breast, sending an electric current around your body. "P-please...don-AAH..." You stopped yourself from talking when you felt your clothed member being caressed by San's left hand, sending waves of pleasure throughout your body.

 

 

Wait what? How could you be feeling pleasure? You were 14!

 

 

And then you felt both hands squeeze tightly on your private parts, causing you to bite your lip harder to prevent yourself from making any lewd noises. You heard San's grin of approval, and that made you shiver even more.

 

And then both hands moved their way to the hem of your jeans, and you felt them slowly being pulled down.

 

_No no no no no no no please no I don't want this no please don't-_

 

You gave a loud scream for help.

 

But nobody came.

 

You started bawling, as your short jeans were pulled down to your calves, revealing your panties to the sick skeleton. You couldn't even struggle, as your entire body was being held by an unknown force.

 

You didn't know what he was going to do anymore.

 

Not like you wanted to imagine it anyway.

 

And god, you just wanted this to be over.

 

  
**SANS P.O.V**

 

You felt the bulge in your pants grow bigger. But you couldn't give a single care in the world.

 

You were having so much fun right now. And Frisk's body was all you could think about.

 

You pulled up her shirt, to reveal the smooth skin of her back. You also saw some of the fabric of her pink lace bra.

 

God she was so slim, and so pretty. It was like she had the most perfect body figure in the world.

 

**Now you'll mark her as yours.**

 

You pushed out your index finger out, and covered it with your red, fire like energy.

 

You used the energy to cut the delicate flesh of her back.

 

And she shut her eyes tightly, whimpering and sobbing quietly in pain as you drew out your name on her back, blood slowly dripping out of the newly made wounds.

 

When you were done marking her, she let out a long exasperated breath which she had been holding in.

 

And she whispered so so softly, "I don't want this."

 

The statement had sounded so pathetic, and you couldn't help but chuckle. "i don't care about what you want, dollface."

 

You reached your hands out to pull her underwear, and you could feel her body stiffen and eyes widen.

 

Knowing that she could do nothing to stop you, made you feel like the happiest man in the world.

 

You expected to hear her crying.

 

You didn't expect to see a dark figure dash towards your side, cutting your left cheek, and causing you to trip and fall, letting your magic go of Frisk.

 

"fuck!" You screamed in shock. What the hell had hit you? How did you not notice it? Who could've gone so fast...

 

You looked around hastily, and saw...

 

The human you thought you killed.

 

His entire right half of his body which you had burned through was intact, though he had no shirt on. His left eye had a red iris and a black sclera, and you could feel dark energy bursting from it. There were five black scorpion like tails from his back, each with at long curved blade attached to its head.

 

Was this guy actually human? **WHAT THE HELL WAS HE?**

 

And you saw blood dripping out of his mouth.

 

" M M M M . . . "

 

You felt blood dripping from your left cheek. and you started to feel a stinging pain on it, causing you to hiss slightly.

 

" H A H A H A H A !  O H   A M A Z I N G ! J U S T   A M A Z I N G ! Y O U ' R E   S O   M U C H   T A S T I E R   T H A N   T H A T   P A P Y R U S   S K E L E T O N ! " The human cheered out, stretching his arms wide with joy. An insanely wide smile was plastered on his face. He had spoken in a very demonic and ethereal voice, causing you to shiver a little in fear.

 

What the fuck? **WHAT DID HE DO TO PAPYRUS?**

 

" O H   I   C A N ' T   W A I T   T O   G E T   S O M E   M O R E ! "

 

And what did he mean by taste?

 

You looked closer at the blood dripping from his mouth.

 

You discovered...

 

It was yours.

 

And you realized that the first thing you saw of that dark figure when it attacked you...

 

Was his wide opened mouth.

 

" O H H H . . . " He rolls his neck to look at you.

 

It had been awhile.

 

**" H E L L O   S A N S Y . "**

 

Since you had truly felt afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be updating for awhile because exams ;-;


	6. Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay exams ended here's a longer chapter I think

**SANS P.O.V**

 

 

You saw the human, Disc,rolling his neck again, looking at Frisk's bruised and exposed body, and you could see his eyes widen in shock, smile fading.

 

They were then replaced with an even wider smile.

 

" Y O U   D U M B   S H I T T Y   U S E L E S S   A U T I S T I C   M O T H E R F U C K I N G   P I E C E   O F   F U C K I N G   T R A S H . "

 

Those words made you quiver a little. Damn this guy was vulgar.

 

" Y O U   D I D   T H I S , D I D N ' T   Y O U ? "

 

You tried to stand firm against him. No human was going to mess with you.

 

" yeah? **so what? gonna try fight? doubt you'll ever have the chance to land a single scratch on me.** " Yeah, that was right. You were one of the fastest boss monsters in the Underground, and you even could teleport, though it required a very high amount of energy.

 

You were sure you could dodge his attacks.

 

" I   H A T E   Y O U   I   H A T E   Y O U   I   H A T E   Y O U   Y E T   I   L O V E   Y O U   Y O U   T A S T E   S O  G O O D   S O   H A R D   Y E T   S O   S W E E T   A N - **H A H A H A H A H A H A H A !** " He was grinning widely as he spoke.

 

**NOW YOU WERE DONE WITH HIS SHIT.**

 

You used your magic to grab his body, trying to throw him back.

 

But nothing happened.

 

Instead you saw him grabbing his own head as he threw it up to look at the sky, laughing maniacally.

 

" H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A   M Y   H E A D ' S   G O I N G   A L L   **C R A A A Z Z Y Y Y Y !** "

 

Why couldn't you move him? You had felt your magic touch him, but somehow you were unable to move him.

 

**" M Y   H E A D   I S   G O I N G   A L L   C R A Z Y   C R A Z Y   C R A Z Y Y Y Y Y Y Y ! ! ! ! "**

 

Yeah...

 

**" I T ' S   Y O U R   F A U L T , I S N ' T   I T ? "**

Out of all the enemies you've faced in your life...

 

" S A A A A A A N N N S S S . . . "

 

This guy was the craziest.

 

**" S A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A**

 

Four scorpion tails extend towards you, and they were inches away from your face before you teleported away.

 

**A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A**

 

Due to the lack of concentration, you only managed to teleport a few meters away, but you were sure you were fine, and that you had no problems fighting against the human.

 

**A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A**

 

You didn't expect them to be inches from you again.

 

**A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A**

 

And this time you tried dodging by dashing backwards, but the scorpion tails easily caught up with you, stabbing and slashing through your arms and ribs.

 

**A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A**

The pain was great, but you had no time to think about it, teleporting away from the area of the scorpion tails.

 

**A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A N N N N N N N N N N N N N N N N N N S S S S S S S S S S ! ! ! ! !"**

 

You summoned your blaster, and it shot a wave of destructive and burning energy towards the human at an incredibly high velocity.

 

But the human wasn't there, as if he disappeared through thin air.

 

And the blaster missed.

 

What the fuck was that human capable of?

 

And before your reflexes could kick in, your arms and torso had been stabbed by all the four scorpion tails from the human's back, pinning you to the ground, and causing to let out a blood gurgling scream.

 

The blaster had eventually worn out itself, being incapable of holding the force of its own blast, and shut its mouth again. It then faded away from existence like dust being blown by the wind.

 

And now you were on the cold snow, red blood leaking through your broken bones, and the human was now looking over you...

 

And you never thought you could see something so terrifying.

 

The human's eyes were unevenly shaped, his normal one half lidded, while his demon one wide opened. You could even see some red glowing veins inside his black sclera.

 

**" Y O U   Y O U   Y O U   Y O U   Y O U   Y O U   Y O U   Y O U . "**

 

You took a look at his soul, which looked like a red diamond shaped crystal, unlike any soul you had seen before.

 

And it was glowing with a TREMENDOUS amount of dark energy.

 

 

**LV 200**

 

 

Sweet fucking god.

 

You had to get out of there. FAST.

 

You didn't stand a single chance against this guy.

 

 **" I ' M   S T A R V I N G   R I G H T   N O W   Y O U   K N O W . . . "** The human made a pout on his face as he said that, his demon eye growing wider.

 

You focused all your energy and concentration on your teleportation magic.

 

You felt the human's teeth sink into your right shoulder, spilling blood everywhere. God the pain was unbearable.

 

You had to leave NOW.

 

And with adrenaline running through your veins, causing your muscles to feel like they were on fire...

 

You did.

 

 

  
**FRISK P.O.V**

 

 

You had never been so glad to see Disc.

 

But neither had you felt so terrified.

 

Sans, who beat you to a pulp, had lost to Disc in SECONDS.

 

And Disc, had tried to EAT him.

 

**" H U H ? "**

 

You had never seen this side of Disc before.

 

Yes, you had seen him go mad before. But not like this.

 

Never had you seen him so filled with insanity.

 

**" W A I T . . . "**

 

You quickly pulled your jeans and underwear back, feeling your dignity finally being regained back. You then realize that Sans had disappeared, who you assumed had retreated out of fear.

 

Heh. Served him right.

 

**" W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T W A I T ."**

 

You immediately took your mind off that pervert of a skeleton, focusing on Disc.

 

 **" I   N E E D   S O M E T H I N G   T O   E A T   N O W   N O W   N O W   N O W , "** his voice got more and more violent as he said those words, causing a shiver to go up your spine.

 

 

**" O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O U U U U U U U U A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A G G G G G G G G H H H H H H H ! ! ! ! ! ! "**

 

 

He fell on his elbows and knees, and his scorpion tails extended themselves to their maximum, being almost twice as long as the trees that surrounded both of you.

 

The tails then swung frenziedly in the air, destroying all the nearby branches and leaves, making you yelp in shock.

 

And he was screaming so so loudly, grabbing his own head with his palms.

 

God you were so afraid right now.

 

You really wanted to run.

 

 

 

NO.

 

 

 

You couldn't run.

 

He was your brother.

 

And he was so kind to you.

 

He may have had been a pretty violent person, but that was only because he had seen people picking on you.

 

He had truly cared for you.

 

You would usually be afraid of making confrontations like this, which explained why you never befriended the bullies.

 

But now, you HAD to overcome it.

 

You HAD to save him. Just like how he saved you.

 

You were filled with DETERMINATION.

 

"Disc..." You tried to take slow steps towards him, but the injuries around pulled you back, causing you to wince and fall back on your knees.

 

But you got back up, ignoring the excruciating pain that emitted from all your wounds, and continued limping towards Disc.

 

"I know you're in there Disc! Fight it! I know you can!"

 

**" H M M M ? "**

 

He glared at you with terrifyingly opened eyes, which would have caused you to cower away, if you weren't so determined now.

 

**" Y O U   L O O K   P R E T T Y   D E L I C O U S   T O O . "**

 

Now your entire body was shaking from fear, but you didn't let it stop you from speaking.

 

"I know you can beat this demon of yours! You're strong! The strongest person I've known! I believe in you!"

 

And he started grabbing his head again, screaming bloody murder.

 

**" U U U U U U U R G H H H H H   R U N   F R I S K   J U S T   R U - R O O O A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A R G G H H H H ! ! ! ! "**

 

And the tails swung wilder than before, though they seemed to be decreasing in length, going back into Disc's spine.

 

And you knew-he was struggling for CONTROL.

 

And you told yourself that you would be there to help him.

 

"That's right! You're beating it! And I know you wil-"

 

You were interrupted when you felt an unimaginable pain from your abdomen.

 

And you felt the area which the pain came from. And...

 

Your shirt was wet.

 

You looked down, and your eyes widened with horror.

 

A scorpion tail. INSIDE you.

 

INSIDE your stomach.

 

And then it pulled itself out of you, and you vomited blood out of your mouth.

 

You landed on your spine, and placed your hands on your giant and severe wound.

 

 

 

God damnit.

 

 

 

This was how you were going to die, huh?

 

 

  
**DISC P.O.V**

 

[(Music)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3S1NmtWDVYk)

 

  
You had struggled so so hard, to not hurt Frisk.

 

Harder than you ever had before.

 

But you were just too weak, and you couldn't fight the urge, and as if out of free will, a scorpion tail made its way to Frisk's stomach, making a giant hole there.

 

You used all your might to conceal Scorpion(s), screaming your head off.

 

And you finally did.

 

And you ran beside Frisk, whose expression was-

 

full of pain and sorrow.

 

You then placed your arms around her back and legs, trying to carry her bridal style again once more. But she made a whimper when you tried lifting her up, and you immediately stopped your attempts.

 

And now you felt so BAD so USELESS such a PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT as you broke your promise TWICE.

 

You had let Frisk get hurt.

 

And now you had KILLED her.

 

And she looked at you.

 

And...

 

She SMILED, blood dripping of the side of her mouth.

 

" I-I-t's o-okay D-Disc..." She whispered out.

 

No no no no no no NO NO NO NO

 

"Shhhhh shhhhh don't talk baby girl, I'll get you out of this mess alright?" You tried to sound as calm and composed as possible.

 

Inside you your entire fucking body was exploding with grief and fear.

 

You didn't want to lose her.

 

And she SMILED even more.

 

"I-I-I'm s-sorry for l-letting m-myself g-get k-kidnapped...if I h-had b-been able to r-run... n-n-none o-of this would've h-happened..." You could see her eyes slowly get dimmer, and her eyelids closing down.

 

She was DYING.

 

"No no no no no no no no please please please stay with me baby girl don't go..." You begged, but her eyes only got dimmer, and her smile was slowly fading as well.

 

She then placed her palm on your cheek, wiping away the tears around your left eye.

 

And so silently said,

 

"I love you."

 

"Don't cry."

 

"Smile."

 

"Smile for me."

 

And you tried so hard to give her the most GENUINE and HAPPIEST smile to could ever make.

 

And as she saw that, she gave such a small little giggle.

 

"You really are incapable of smiling..."

 

 

"But thank you."

 

And her blood covered hand slided of your face, falling on the snow, staining your cheeks with HER blood.

 

And she slowly closed her eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
NO.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You won't let her die.

 

You're done with breaking promises.

 

You couldn't let her die like this, at this age, or at the hands of her beloved brother.

 

You had to find a WAY.

 

Your grief and fear was replaced with DETERMINATION.

 

 

 

 

 

Frisk was dying.

 

 

 

 

 

 

BUT YOU REFUSED.

 

 

 

 

 

You placed your hands on her wound.

 

You could REGENERATE, couldn't you?

 

What if...

 

You could make others REGENERATE too?

 

You felt energy flowing through your veins, to your palms.

 

And a ball of dark energy emanated from them.

 

You concentrated.

 

"Frisk."

 

The ball of energy shone a bright red light.

 

"Live."

 

The large stomach wound started CLOSING itself.

 

HEALING itself.

 

_"Smile for me."_

 

All her bruises started disappearing too.

 

"I'll try to smile."

 

She opened her eyes wide.

 

"And..."

 

You were filled with DETERMINATION.

 

"You'll try to LIVE."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw the scorpion tails are basically kagunes if you can't understand what they are or how they work but there are like no ghouls in this story.
> 
> ALSO THIS CHAPTER GOT SLIGHTLY EDITED THE NUMBER 157 WAS CHANGED TO 200


	7. Hiding

**DISC P.O.V**

 

 

"D...Disc?"

 

"I'm here sweetheart."

 

You wrapped your arms around her, hugging her like the jewel she was.

 

"I'm so so sorry Frisk, I'm so sorry for breaking my pro-"

 

"Disc, it's okay. You never broke your promise at all."

 

"I did. I let you get hurt by that skeleton. He bruised you, cut you, and that dickface even tried to rap-"

 

"Disc, look at me."

 

You pulled back from the hug and stared at Frisk, and she gave you the most heartwarming smile you've ever seen in your life.

 

She truly was the most beautiful thing on the planet.

 

"Do I look like I'm hurt right now?"

 

Through her torn and blood covered shirt, you saw that she was in fact fine, thanks to you. All the bruises, cuts, and STAB wounds on her were completely gone, not even leaving a single scar on her.

 

You didn't know exactly how you healed her, but you were glad you did.

 

"Disc, you don't have to be sorry for me at all, I'm perfectly fine, in fact my body feels AMAZING, thanks to you."

 

"...Guess you're right."

 

"But...where is Sans?"

 

"Running away like the fucking faggot he is."

 

"..."

 

"...I...managed to get some information about this place that...may be useful."

 

"How?"

 

"I...I...ate...some of the...mon-"

 

"It's okay, you don't have to explain it if you don't want to." Frisk gave you another smile, making you forget all your worries and grief.

 

Bloody hell she was beautiful.

 

Hell every part of her was beautiful.

 

Her humility, her kindness, her nose, her mouth, her hair, and her curves-

 

You immediately shut down all of those thoughts.

 

"Disc, are you...okay?"

 

"YEAH yeah yeah I'm fine, let's just find somewhere warm. It's not gonna be very easy though, since we're..."

 

Frisk remained silent, but tilted her head a little to the right to show that she was listening, and that she was curious.

 

"Not exactly...welcomed in this place."

 

Yeah, thanks to you trying to kill every living thing in sight a few minutes ago.

 

"...It's not your fault."

 

W...what?

 

"I know you're blaming yourself from that expression, and I'm here to tell you don't have to. It wasn't your fault for attacking the monsters. I'll be honest, they aren't exactly very friendly."

 

"Frisk..."

 

"A-And you weren't exactly being yourself, so..."

 

"Frisk I love you with all my heart and soul."

 

You saw her blush a pink red, but tried to dismiss it by giggling.

 

"Wow, I-I'm flatter-red."

 

Wait, why was she stuttering?

 

You looked down at her body, and saw that they were shivering non-stop.

 

Oh yeah, she's wearing a TORN shirt and short jeans. How did you fucking forget that you had to get her to a warm place when you just mentioned it just now?

 

But where could you go?

 

....

 

You decided on finding some random house to live in.

 

And if there were inhabitants in it...

 

Well it wasn't like you were planning on asking NICELY.

 

Most of the monsters were unkind dipshits anyway.

 

"Frisk, let's go."

 

"A-Alright."

 

"Think you can walk on your own."

 

"Yea-AH shit!" Frisk tried standing on two legs, but fell on her knees again, shivering like never before.

 

You then squatted down behind her, placing your arms at your back.

 

"Get on, sweetheart."

 

"Okay, boss."

 

  
You then followed the snow footprints you previously made during your search for Frisk, managing to find a way out of the snowy woods. You then saw two storey wooden house, the rooftop completely covered in snow.

 

With your hands occupied, carrying Frisk piggyback style, you decided that the best solution is to kick the door down.

 

BAM!

 

You kicked the doorknob with your right foot, greatly damaging the door by seperating the entire lock from it, small pieces of wood flying all over. Now there was a jagged hole at the left side of the door, with nearly no hope of ever being fixed again.

 

A soothing warmth greets the both of you as you entered the house. You could even hear Frisk let out a relieved sigh.

 

There was a giant living room, with its floor covered by a fuzzy blue and pink striped carpet. At your right in is a wooden table, and at your left is a green sofa, facing a television on a dark brown drawer. The house seemed empty, so you assumed that no one was home.

 

It's decided.

 

You and Frisk are crashing in this decent looking house for the night.

 

"Hey...Frisk..." You whispered out as you turned your head to look at her, but saw her head resting on your shoulders, her eyes closed, and you could hear her very light snores.

 

You faced your back on the green couch, carefully placing Frisk on it like she was the most fragile thing in the world.

 

After placing her body on the couch, you turned around to admire every detail of her sleeping figure.

 

She looked so cute like this.

 

You then squatted down, resting yourself on one knee, and placed a light peck on her forehead, and resisted the urge to chuckle as you saw her face relaxing a little more than it already was.

 

"Goodnight,sweetheart."

 

Now...

 

Where do you wash the blood of your mouth and throat?

 

**SANS P.O.V**

 

You found yourself in the middle of Snowdin.

 

Oh thank GOD you escaped that fucking human, hell he almost fucking ATE you.

 

You groaned painfully as you suddenly felt pain searing from your entire body. You had a very deep bite wound on your right shoulder, and stab wounds all over your torso and arms.

 

Fuck fuck FUCK you've never felt so much pain in your fucking life.

 

You looked at your surroundings to see where you were. You didn't exactly KNOW where you teleported to, since all you had thought of was escaping. And...

 

"bloody hell..."

 

There was blood EVERYWHERE, painted all over the buildings and snow. Snowdin was painted in more red than it already was.

 

Papyrus was leaning on the wall around the entrance of Grillby's, gritting his teeth hard as Grillby healed his wounds with his fire magic.

 

"grillby..."

 

You tried standing up, but fall back down on the snow as you tried straightening your knees. You could barely feel your muscles due to your exhaustion. Grillby heard you calling out for him, and turned from Papyrus, running to your side. Grillby then gets you on your feet by grabbing your shoulders, leaning you beside Papyrus.

 

"pap...what the fuck happened here...?"

 

"...A human." It had been so long since Papyrus spoke in a normal volume.

 

"what?"

 

"A human came here and slaughtered everything that came in his path...not even I could have bested him."

 

"holy shit..."

 

"Did you face him as well?"

 

"yeah..."

 

"Wow, you're actually...useful...for once."

 

"what?" Right after you spoke, you let our a groan as Grillby silently started healing your wounds with purple fire.

 

"The fact that you fought him...and came back with only this many injuries...quite impressive I must say."

 

Did Papyrus just...compliment you?

 

"whatever." You whispered, trying to ignore the weird feeling in your chest.

 

"I've called Undyne as backup, they'll be meeting us here shortly, so as to discuss on how to neutralize this human."

 

"...he's definitely an S-class..."

 

"Yes. It's hard to believe that, is it not? In the past, all the humans that fell here were...so undeniably weak."

 

And young. And innocent. And completely HELPLESS when facing a monsters.

 

"Was that person even really a human? I'm pretty sure humans don't have the capability of conjuring such weapons of lethality from their backs..."

 

"heh, i really don't know bro, maybe he isn't human."

 

"I highly doubt that Sans."

 

You let out an exasperated huff.

 

"Say, what was his LOVE?"

 

"two hundred."

 

"WHAT?!"

 

Even Grillby looked up at you, his eyes widening slightly.

 

"yeah, i know it's hard to believe."

 

"Sans, he might even be a Double S..."

 

"yeah..."

 

"HEY PUNKS!"

 

Undyne was marching towards your group, completely dressed in silver knight armor, carrying her longsword with her by holding it by its blade.

 

"HAH! LOOK AT YOU TWO! YOU GUYS REALLY SUCK AT HUNTING HUMANS YOU KNOW!"

 

"Shut up, Undyne. You have no power to speak to the captain of the Royal Guards like that."

 

"Pfft! Whatever."

 

"...Amatuer."

 

Undyne growled and flashed a face of grimace, before replacing it with a wide grin.

 

"You look pretty bad there y'know..." Undyne spoke in a somewhat suspicious tone.

 

What the hell was she hinting?

 

She then whispered so softly that you were sure only heard,

 

"Would be so easy to kill you and take the Captain position."

 

**Crap.**

 

"LIKE THIS!"

 

She grabs the hilt of her sword with her right hand and swings it.

 

But the hit never came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey should I write smut?
> 
> Also here Undyne doesn't use a spear but a sword because reasons.


	8. Mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard

**SANS P.O.V**

 

  
Undyne was blasted back by Grillby's fireball, and she barely defended herself with her sword by crossing it diagonally, and putting her left arm on the blade for extra support.

 

Grillby then fired another fireball with his left arm, but Undyne's longsword then glowed a bright dark blue light, and with her magic enhanced weapon, blocked the fireball by swinging vertically at it.

 

Sparks and flames flew everywhere.

 

Grillby then turned his head to look at you, and you knew it was a signal for you to get the hell out of the place. You were still in bad shape, but you told yourself you had to teleport you and Papyrus out of there and back home.

 

You then grabbed Papyrus by his shoulders, and focused your mind on your teleportation magic.

 

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Undyne yelled out, lighting her sword in blue fire with her magic.

 

Grillby then placed himself in a defensive stance, cupping his hands on his side as if holding something. A circular fireball then emitted from the space between his hands, expanding in size at a fast rate.

 

Grillby then fired a destructive fire beam at Undyne, while she slashed her sword downwards, firing a horizontal blue energy wave as an attempt to defend herself.

 

The two blasts then met, causing a powerful explosion of energy, with dust and smoke filling the air. Everyone could feel the explosion, and you had to brace yourself with your arms in order to better withstand the force. Grillby just stood there, arms placed at his sides, completely unfazed.

 

You would have found the fight entertaining, if your brother weren't the person Undyne wanted to kill in order to become the Captain Of The Royal Guard.

 

Concentrating once again, you let your magic burst, teleporting you and Papyrus back to your desired location, which was your house.

 

  
**FRISK P.O.V**

 

  
You wake up to the sound of panting and the sound of a loud 'thud'.

 

You opened your eyes to see a tall skeleton and...

 

The sight of the other person beside the tall skeleton made you scream in fear.

 

Disc then broke out of the kitchen, and his left eye started changing colour.

 

Yeah, you were afraid of Sans, the fact that he punched, kicked, and slapped you made you VERY afraid.

 

But you looked at him and the other skeleton again and you realized-

 

They were both badly injured, blood oozing out of their broken bones. They both also had nearly their entire left shoulders bitten off.

 

They couldn't possibly hurt you like this, could they?

 

Then maybe...maybe you could try showing them merc-

 

Disc pinned the two skeletons by striking their necks with both arms by standing in front and in between them, and throwing both of them at the wall he was facing.

 

He wasn't wearing a shirt, and you could see the skin of the lower region of his back turning from peach to dark red,the colour spreading across shaped like large veins.

 

Scorpion then shot out from Disc's back, and immediately as it got out, headed straight for the two skeletons.

 

"No!" You shouted.

 

Scorpion stopped at its tracks, the edge of its blade centimeters away from Sans' face.

 

Scorpion then pulled itself back, and slammed its metasomal parts on their necks, so as to restrain them.

 

All of this happened in a near instant.

 

"W H A T i s it?"

 

"Look at them, Disc, they're badly injured. They couldn't possibly hurt us like this."

 

"All the better reason to fuck them up right now."

 

"No, we shouldn't. Maybe in their time of weakness we could try to help them out and...you know...gain their trust."

 

"Wh-what the fuck? They're fucking monsters that are hell-bent on killing you."

 

"Yeah, but you know, since their like DYING over there we could show them hospitality and maybe they wouldn't try to kill us anymore."

 

"One of those monsters there tried to rap-" Disc stopped himself, and his expression changed from anger to guilt.

 

"I'm sorry." He said in a somber tone.

 

"No no no, it's okay just PLEASE don't kill them and let me show them some kindness. Maybe they've never felt or seen it before, and maybe that's why they're acting the way they are."

 

"..."

 

"You were in the same scenario as well, Disc. You never really felt kindness during your childhood days, and you became this dark and nearly emotionless person. But when...I showed you some...kindness, you became a sweeter and kinder person."

 

Disc smirked. "You don't have to be so humble to the point where you hesitate in saying the good things you've done, Frisk."

 

You blushed slightly when you heard him say that."Thanks, I'm flattered."

 

"Fine I'll let them go. But if they try anything funny-"

 

"Don't worry. I'll make sure they won't."

 

You LIED. You were nowhere capable of making sure of that.

 

Disc then pulls Scorpion back,concealing it back in his spine.

 

He then told you,"Go to the kitchen and find some food to give them. Apparently food here is capable of healing a person."

 

You really hope that this would work.

 

 

After some time, you and Disc finally managed to patch the two skeletons up. They both had passed out from Disc previous attack, so you managed to feed the skeletons and tie the bandages which you found from the kitchen on their wounds fairly easily.

 

You felt completely drained after that, and after you and Disc placed the two skeletons to lean on a wall, you headed back to the couch, dropping yourself on it.

 

That was when the skeletons finally started waking up.

 

The tall skeleton then reached his hand out in the air, conjuring a sharp-edged bone in the air that was pointed at you. Disc however, dashed over and kicked the tall skeleton's leg, stomping it to the wall, causing the sharp-edged bone to disappear.

 

You swore you saw the tall skeleton's hand crack.

 

The tall skeleton let out a surprised yelp, and Sans tried to get stand up to get away, only to be held back by the scorpion tail pointed towards his skull.

 

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO ASSAULT US YOU WORTHLESS HUM-"

 

The tall skeleton was interrupted by a hand violently slamming to his mouth.

 

Disc's left eye started changing colour again.

 

  
**SANS P.O.V**

 

 

  
You saw something on Papyrus' face that you hadn't seen in awhile.

 

Fear.

 

Despite how subtle the expression was, you could still see the fear in his eyes.

 

The human spoke.

 

"I'll have to both of you know-"

 

"-T H A T   Y O U   B O T H   T A S T E   R E A L L Y   G O O D . "

 

The human took a knife out of his back pocket, placing its blade close to Papyrus' throat.

 

"-A N D   I ' D   L O V E   A N O T H E R   T A S T E . "

 

You swallowed a lump in your throat as you realized this was the human that had tried to eat you.

 

"Disc, don't."

 

What?

 

There was Frisk, trying to stop the human from further harming you and Papyrus.

 

Even when you had punched her, kicked her, pulled her hair, and had tried to sexually assault her.

 

She was still trying to SAVE you.

 

"w-what the hell is going on here?" You asked.

 

"We found you here injured, so we patched you guys up." Frisk replied, rubbing her neck, smiling nervously.

 

"w-what the fuck?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"why...why?"

 

The human then stood up, towering over you and Papyrus. He then pulled his tail back from your face to put it in between the two of you, so as to prepare it to strike any time either of you made a wrong move.

 

"Disc, let me do this myself." Frisk whispered to the human.

 

" H M M ? "

 

"We have to show them that we mean no harm if we want to gain their trust."

 

" . . . O H   F U C K   me."

 

The human stepped aside.

 

"Look, I don't to fight the two of you, alright? I just wanna be friends." Frisk said in a rather shaky tone.

 

"w-why are you being so kind?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"i've hurt you, punched you, kicked you, and yet you still act like this to me?"

 

Frisk just looked down breaking her gaze with you, her face covered by her hair.

 

"in the underground, my friend, kindness is a sign of weakne-"

 

"So you WANT me to be bad, huh?"

 

"what?"

 

"Fine then." She then glared at you, placing her index finger on your chest.

 

"Since Disc and I pretty much saved both of your asses from dying, you two pretty much owe us your lives now. But instead, how about you do us a few favours?"

 

You didn't know how to respond to the sudden change of the girl's attitude.

 

"Firstly, you let us live in your house."

 

Oh hell n-

 

"Unless you want to get your butt kicked. I'm fine with that too." She could tell your hesitance by your facial expression.

 

You growled in anger, but you knew you had to do whatever she requested for you to do.

 

It would be a lot better than being eaten.

 

You relaxed your face.

 

She smirked, knowing that she had placed you in a spot.

 

"Secondly, you get the resources and information we need to survive. Disc right here had no shirt on the entire time despite this town being the coldest place I've ever fucking been to, and I didn't even know that monsters had existed."

 

Did she just swear?

 

"Finally, don't you two even think of trying to do anything funny with us, like stealing our souls, torturing us, or being a perverted asshole."

 

You felt a slight tinge of guilt after hearing the last two words of her sentence.

 

No, don't. Don't feel guilt. You're not supposed to care. She's a human.

 

"...deal."

 

"Good."

 

Papyrus glared at Frisk, the intensity of it strong enough to cause her to flinch.

 

"You're lucky you have the upper hand human, or I would've already granted you the most painful death possible." He growled.

 

" C O M E   T H A T   A G A I N ? "

 

Papyrus just broke his gaze from Frisk, not saying a word.

 

Frisk then stands up, ending the conversation with,"Whatever, if you can excuse me, I'm about to take a nap on the most comfy couch I've ever laid on in my life. Patching you two up took a lot of effort you know?" She then flopped face first on to the green couch of your house, putting herself in a comfortable position before dozing off.

 

You looked at your wounds, and saw that they were bandages and plasters were placed on all of them. You could even feel the pain starting to subside slightly.

 

You felt weird. VERY WEIRD.

 

It was as if...you were feeling...thankful.

 

No no no NO.

 

You could not allow these weak feelings to take hold of you. You had to be cold, menacing, and ruthless in order to become strong.

 

...Right?

 

The human...Disc then simply walked away from you and Papyrus, squatting down and leaning on the right edge of the green sofa.

 

"I got a request too." He spoke in a flat tone.

 

You and Papyrus then got up from the wall that the both of you had been leaning on, both looking at him with a slight amount of fear.

 

"Don't hurt her."

 

He let his demon eye show.

 

"And I WON ' T   E A T   Y O U . "

 

You saw a bead of sweat drop down Papyrus' face.

 

" D E al?"

 

Disc's left eye then changed back to match the colour of his right eye.

 

"Deal." You and Papyrus said in perfect unison.

 

You then both proceeded to head back to your rooms, seeing that it was already night from the window.

 

As you both headed up the stairs, Papyrus whispered to you,"Should we call Grillby in to-"

 

"don't." You responded.

 

"he can hear us."

 

"How do you know tha-"

 

"his head perked up. look let's just talk about this later, i'm tired to the bone."

 

And like that, you separated yourself from Papyrus, heading for your own room.

 


	9. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> small little smut at the start and Sans tells the two humans about the Underground.
> 
> ALSO IN CHAPTER 6 DISC'S LEVEL IS CHANGED FROM 157 TO 200
> 
> AND CHAPTER 2 HAS BEEN SLIGHTLY EDITED 
> 
> also if you're reading this on phone use landscape or the words will probably get jumbled up and you won't understand shit

**FRISK P.O.V**

 

...

 

Where the hell did you find the courage to say those things?

 

You never were capable of speaking up, which was one of the reasons you never did on the surface.

 

But you just did it. Without hesitation, and with two murderous skeleton monsters.

 

You did feel yourself in control of your body, but somehow at that moment you felt like you weren't at the same time.

 

Was there something wrong with you?

 

But before you could getter deeper into these thoughts, your eyes felt heavy, and you let yourself drift off to sleep.

 

 

 

  
You didn't wake up on the couch.

 

Instead you found yourself lying on a hard wooden floor.

 

You got yourself up from the uncomfortable surface, and scanned your surroundings.

 

You realized that you were in the cell.

 

The cell which Sans had tried to torture you.

 

All the horrible memories started flooding back into your mind, no matter how hard you tried to push them back.

 

God it had been so scary and painful.

 

"you're finally awake."

 

The tone of lust in Sans' voice made you scramble away from him till your back hit the wall.

 

He then crawled up to you, with his red tongue hanging loosely in his mouth.

 

You try to push him off by his head, but he simply pushes your hand away, punching your jaw, and drawing blood from your mouth.

 

You felt his fingers on the hem of your jeans.

 

"say, you wanna have a **good** time?"

 

He pulled down.

 

"No no get off me please..." You were crying at this point.

 

You did not want to relive this again.

 

You felt his thumb rubbing circles on you, giving your abdomen a feeling you had never felt before. (And if you had the choice would never want to feel)

 

You then saw with wide eyes as he pulled down his shorts, placing his member on yours.

 

He then

 

slowly

 

pushed it in.

 

 

 

  
You nearly jumped out of the couch as you woke up from your nightmare.

 

You were hyperventilating at this point, completely traumatised by the dream you just had.

_Relax, relax it was just a dream..._

 

But god it had felt so real.

 

You sat up, and saw that Disc was still lying on the side of the couch to your right, still sleeping.

 

You heard the sound of a door closing on top of you.

 

You felt fear coursing through your veins as you saw Sans walking down the stairs.

 

You tried your best not to freak out by looking down on the ground away from him.

 

Some part of you knew that Disc wasn't sleeping, and that he was merely waiting to surprise anyone that would try to hurt you, thinking that he was.

 

And if you freaked out, well let's just say Sans is gonna need a bandage on his other shoulder.

 

"hey there." Sans said in a rather casual tone.

 

The lump in your throat made it hard to speak.

 

"you look a little...

 

 **bonely**."

 

Did he-

 

-did he just make a pun?

 

The monster who tortured and did unspeakable things to you the day before just casually made a fucking pun joke.

 

 

 

You couldn't help but giggle at all of this.

 

 

 

"heh. looks like i tickled your funny bone." He said with a satisfied grin on his face.

 

You laughed even more.

 

  
**DISC P.O.V**

 

Frisk was laughing.

 

Good.

 

You felt Scorpion which had came out only by an inch slowly sink back into you.

 

You let your eyes open, and you got up from the floor.

 

"welp. i'm going to grillby's."

 

"Wait! Can I follow?" You hear Frisk say.

 

"not a very good idea. you're a human after all."

 

"I'll follow." You bumped into the conversation.

 

"not exactly a good idea. what if someone recognizes you as the person who killed twenty-five monsters yesterday?"

 

"Yeah, I think Sans is right. Also you're not exactly...dressed for this kind of weather." Frisk says.

 

You look down to see that you're not wearing any shirt. Only a pair of jeans.

 

"Well neither are you." You retaliate, looking at the giant hole around the front Frisk's shirt. As she sees you looking at her, proceeded to put her hands to cover her stomach, face slightly redder than before.

 

"Uhhh...goddamnit." Her cheeks were slighty puffed.

 

"you both can take mine."

 

"What? Um alright."

 

"U-uhh I don't really think that's..." She stopped looking at Sans and looked down on her feet instead."A-a um...fine."

 

"hey if you're not okay with it you can choose not to foll-"

 

"No no it's okay. I want to follow anyway."

 

"Why don't we buy some new clothes later? You got the money for it don't you Captain Of the Royal Guard?"

 

  
**SANS P.O.V**

  
You were surprised at the fact that Disc had been able to feel Papyrus' presence without even turning his head to look at the stairs.

 

You turn your head to see Papyrus groan while walking down the stairs, fully dressed in his usual battle suit.

 

You then walk up to Papyrus and whisper,"what's the plan?"

 

"I'm not telling on them."

 

"what?!"

 

"That taller human defeated me, an S-Class, in mere seconds, Sans. I doubt we'll be able to defeat him even with the entire Royal Guard team and Asgore on our side."

 

"damnit..." You couldn't help but agree. After all, Disc managed to effortlessly outrun you, one of, if not the fastest S-Class monster in the Underground.

 

"But...the energy in his body...somewhat feels similar to that of the energy of the barrier. And the energy in him is quite immense. Perhaps he could break the barrier without costing his life at all. If that's the case, we may be able to convince him to help us break the barrier."

 

"hmm...alright, we'll see."

 

Papyrus then took out a bag of gold and placed it on your hands.

 

"Here's the money for their clothes. I have to go now."

 

Papyrus then swiftly walked out of the house, not saying a word to either humans.

 

You then went to your room to get two red hoodies for the two humans, and you tossed it at Disc as you were walking down the staircase again.

 

Disc then passed a hoodie to his sister, and wore the sweatshirt which was a perfect fit for him. It was completely otherwise for Frisk though, as the hem of hoodie nearly reached her knees, looking like some sort of dress.

 

"alright. gotten comfortable yet? let's go." You then turned your head towards the front door.

 

As you and the humans walked to Grillby's, you wondered how to explain the situation to Grillby if he were to sense a sudden spike of energy in the bar.

 

 

 

 

  
As you entered Grillby's, Grillby glanced at you and then towards the two humans, only to just look back down to the plate he was washing.

 

But you knew. You knew that he was inwardly exploding.

 

You then heard Frisk let out a relieved sigh as she entered the restaurant, finally feeling warmth after the walk in Snowdin.

 

...Cute.

 

"Hey! Are those humans you got there?" Doggo shouted.

 

"yeah. don't touch them. they're my property."

 

You tensed when you felt a slight increase of dark energy filling the air.

 

_Jeez calm down Disc just tryna make sure you guys don't get in a fight._

 

"I don't know about that Sans." Doggo said. "The fact that a human had killed two of my friends...makes me real mad at them." You could see the rage in his face as he got up from his seat.

 

Doggo then walked up to Disc, and slammed him to a wall, placing his right forearm on the human's throat.

 

Why...why didn't Disc fight back?

 

You knew he was perfectly capable of ending Doggo right there and then, but he just let Doggo push him to the wall, maintaining his poker face.

 

"Whoever that human is, it fucking killed Dogamy and Dogeressa."

 

_Alright. Doggo doesn't know that Disc was the one who caused the massacre. Good._

 

"aye aye don't touch him he ain't the human who caused that alright?" You tried to lie, a bead of sweat dropping from your forehead.

 

"Don't give a single flying fuck about that." Doggo growled, face scrunched with anger.

 

"Please...stop." Frisk said, causing Doggo to whip his head to face the human girl, face full of surprise.

 

"Did you just say...'Please'?" Doggo whispered.

 

After a while, Doggo then let Disc go, going back to his seat with a growl.

 

"You got lucky human. I don't wanna waste my time on pathetic creatures like you."

 

A small part of you told you that wasn't the case.

 

Frisk then let out a breath she didn't even know she had held back.

 

You then signalled to two humans to follow you to sit at the counter.

 

Disc casually walked towards you and Frisk who were both seated, as if he hadn't been assaulted at all, still maintaining his poker face.

 

As he pulled the stool to sit down, you heard at he whispered to you,"Motherfucker actually looked really fucking sad."

 

"yeah. he would play card games with them in this bar almost every day. now that their gone..."

 

"...Fuck me." He said as rubbed the back of his head with his left arm, and rested his body on the counter with his right arm.

 

Was he actually feeling guilty for his actions?

 

This supposedly ruthless and destructive human was feeling guilt for his actions.

 

Guilt. A thought that would rarely cross a monster's mind when they kill.

 

"Um...where's the menu?" Frisk's shy voice jolted you out of your thoughts.

 

"oh yeah...hey grillby gimme the usual. well we got lots of thing here, but i always recommend hamburger and fries."

 

"I'll have that then."

 

"hey, what about you?" You asked, turning your head to Disc.

 

"I'll pass." He said too calmly.

 

"what?! ya don't eat breakfast?" Disbelief was plastered on your face.

 

"He doesn't eat food at all. Get used to it." Frisk said grinning.

 

"w-what how?"

 

"Just...don't need it, so I don't eat it. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to try some once in a while, so I'll have fries only."

 

You found a grin stretch across your face.

 

"...you sure you don't need food? because yesterday-"

 

"Shut the fuck up about yesterday." Disc said, glaring at you.

 

You chuckled.

 

"Speaking of which..." Disc then wrapped his left arm around your shoulders as you were facing him, pulling you close, making both of your temples meet.

 

You could feel the air tense up as his left eye changed colour.

 

"Why did you do it?"

 

Wait what the hell did he mea-

 

**Oh.**

 

You knew what he was talking about.

 

Of course he would talk about it. How could a brother like him forget about these types of things anyway?

 

You thought for a second whether to tell him the real reason.

 

...What the hell. You'll tell him.

 

Not like he'll choose not to whoop your ass if he found out you were lying anyway.

 

"was in heat. wasn't thinking straight."

 

You both stayed in the same position, and you could see his eyes widening slightly.

 

"Holy crap you guys have these kinds of things?"

 

"hey hey not too loud alright? not exactly the nicest thing to talk about." Another bead of sweat rolled down your cheek.

 

"How bad was it?" The air felt slightly less tense.

 

"very. but it ain't coming back anytime soon."

 

"That's real fucked up man." Disc sighed out, pinching the bridge of his nose with his right hand.

 

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Frisk asked. You both didn't hear her.

 

"i know i know. messes with your head a lot."

 

"Like dude she's a fucking human-"

 

"i know. like i said. fucks with your head."

 

He then pulled his right hand away to look at you straight in the eyes.

 

"Alright. You don't seem like you're lying, so I'll let you off more than I'm supposed to. But hey next time you better keep your dick in your fucking pants alright?" He said, voice deeper than before.

 

"Uhhh guys the food's here."

 

Disc pulled away from you.

 

You then took some gold coins out of the pouch bag Papyrus gave you, and placed them on the counter.

 

Just before Grillby was about to leave, you saw Frisk looking at him in the eyes, saying cheerfully,"Thank you!"

 

 

 

(...kinda cut-no shut up shut up shut up remember keep your dick in your pants if you don't want it up your ass.)

 

 

 

Grillby just left without a word, but you thought you saw a slight tint of red on his cheeks.

 

Frisk then took a bite on a hamburger, and she hummed in delight as the flavour burst in her mouth.

 

"So."Disc said as he ate a fry, face remaining rather stoic."Why don't you tell us about this place eh?"

 

"what would you like to know?" You turned to look at him while holding a bottle of mustard.

 

"Everything. The heart pulling ,the people around here, how you guys got here-"

 

"alright i get it. everything."

 

You saw Frisk move her seat closer to you and Disc, clearly eager to know about the Underground as well.

 

"ok. i'll tell you about the concept of souls first, okay?"

 

"Surprise me."

 

"So your soul is basically the container of your spirit. your spirit's sorta like your consciousness, your emotions, basically it's what makes you well, you. when you die your soul breaks, and that allows your spirit to be set free. that's how you go to the land of the dead, buddy."

 

"The afterlife exists?" Frisk said, moving her seat closer.

 

"well, we're not exactly sure about it. but the chances of it existing are pretty damn high."

 

"Anything else?" Disc's expression made him look rather bored, though you were quite sure he was listening attentively.

 

"well, we monsters are able to pull an image of your soul out of your body. it allows us to see your LOVE, which stands for 'Levels Of Violence'. it states how capable a person is to fight, and it allows us to determine how high of a threat our opponent is. how souls are capable of showing such a thing? don't ask. just take it as an unexplainable phenomenon of magic."

 

"That's...a lot to take in." Frisk looked down placing a hand on her chin.

 

"anyway, monsters with different levels of violence have different ranks. there are five ranks in the underground, which are classes D, C, B, A, and S. monsters from levels one to ten are D-classes, monsters from levels eleven to twenty are C-classes, monsters from levels twenty-one to forty are B-classes, monsters from levels forty-one to eighty are A-classes, and monsters from levels eighty-one to hundred are S-classes."

 

"Well, what's our LOVE?"

 

"my LOVE is ninety. Frisk's LOVE is (sadly) one, while you...you're two hundred."

 

"Woah Disc you're completely off the charts!" She looked at him with wide eyes.

 

Yeah. He was off the charts. But now his power felt different.

 

Like it was calmer.

 

And weaker too.

 

"Well...what rank am I?"

 

"possibly a S-class or a Double-S."

 

"How powerful is a Double-S?"

 

"well the last person who was a Double S was the first monster king, Ultranas, and he was able to fucking wipe out armies of humans in a single blast. in fact, the Double-S isn't even a real rank, and it was just created in honour of the king, whose LOVE had been two hundred as well."

 

"Mind telling me more about this...king?"

 

"well. we monsters used to live in the surface, and he was the one ruling us during that time. and then one day, we monsters declared war on the humans. the reason? not very sure. probably mankind's fault. but...i heard that there were almost no human casualties during the war."

 

"Why?"

 

"the humans...they had someone to fight for them. a single human with near godlike energy, named 'The Decimator'. and if i remember correctly...that bastard had destroyed everything. all the monster villages, towns, castles, everything...all into bits and pieces. all the monsters that had been sent to fight him died instantly, even the fucking king himself. we had not even been able to deal a single damage to any of the human territories, as he would've killed us by then. he had pushed us all the way back to our last stronghold, which was Mount Ebott, and there he used his power to seal us."

 

"Were you there when it all happened?"

 

"nope. was born in the underground. i'm about a hundred and eighty years old now. but in human years i'm pretty sure i'm eighteen. we monsters have been locked up here for around five hundred years."

 

"Who are your parents?"

 

"uhh...do i really gotta tell you about them?"

 

"Yeah no shit Sherlock. Did you forget-"

 

"No no it's okay. If you don't want to talk about it then don't." Frisk then gave you an apologetic smile.

 

Goddamnit why is she so kind? Damnit kindness was supposed to be a bad thing but yet it got you out of a sticky situation and you were starting to actually like it-

 

"Aye aye don't space out on me here." Disc then tapped on your forehead with the back of his hand, snapping you back to reality.

 

"uhh well i got nothing else really." You rubbed the back of your head, looking away from them.

 

"You still haven't told us about this place."

 

"oh yeah well...after we monsters got locked up in Mount Ebott, we had tried finding ways to break out. first we tried using the military, but to no avail. then after some time, we discovered we needed souls in order to break the seal, human souls, and seven of them. ever since then we've been taking the souls of all the humans who fall in here, and so far we have 6."

 

"How did you guys get the souls?"

 

"we kill the human."

 

She gasped.

 

She then looked down at the ground, face filled with sadness.

 

"Do you...do you have to kill us as well?"

 

"perhaps not."

 

Her head perked up, and she then looked, eyes wide in excitement.

 

"Really?! Why?"

 

"well, your brother over here is off the charts, remember? maybe he could help us break the seal without having to cost any more human life."

 

"Yes!" She pumped a fist in the air.

 

 

 

 

...Still kinda cute.

 


	10. Sympathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AYE THIS CHAPTER'S UPLOADED PRETTY EARLY YAY THOUGH THIS PACE AINT GONNA LAST SORRY

**DISC P.O.V**

 

  
It was night time by the time you, Frisk, and Sans had finished eating and buying clothes and other resources.

 

And still you couldn't get your mind out of that goddamn dog creature.

 

You got up from the couch you were resting on, wanting to get fresh air outside.

 

"Hey you going somewhere?" Frisk, who was sitting next to you, asked.

 

"Going out for some fresh air. I'll be back in awhile."

 

"Wait! what if the monsters try to attack you?"

 

"They won't."

 

And with that you left the house, not even bothering to change from your red shirt to the hoodie Sans had given you.

 

The cold air couldn't faze you anyway.

 

As you walked around Snowdin, you could see monsters wiping the blood which you had spilled of their stalls and homes, too busy to even realize you were there.

 

You heard the sounds of rustling.

 

You turned your head towards the dark alley between Grillby's and another house, which the sound had come from.

 

That sounded...familiar.

 

Like...that dog creature from before.

 

You walked into the alley, and you saw that you were right-the dog creature was there, though not exactly in the best situation.

 

 

[(Music though you might wanna play at low volume)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2VRrm41DVY)

 

 

He was being kicked around by a monster, who looked like a giant dog with armour holding an axe.

 

"Heh, look at you. Weak little dickshit!" The giant monster shouted. "Think y'can just walk around knocking on us just because you're fucking drunk?" The giant dog then kicked the dog who as lying on the ground.

 

"Aye, piss off. He had a rough day." You said in your usual flat tone.

 

The two monsters whipped their heads to look at you, and the giant dog snarled.

 

"The fuck you think you are, human? Asking for a focking fight?"

 

"Piss off." That was all you said as a response.

 

"Ooooh tryna act all tough huh? You ought to know who has the axe here."

 

"Piss off."

 

You then felt a pull in your chest again.

 

Your diamond shaped soul was revealed once again.

 

**LV 20**

 

"Heh. Looks like I'm the one who's going to win." The giant dog mocked.

 

"Piss off."

 

"Heh. I'll see you in hell."

 

At the speed of a bullet, the giant dog raised his axe with both his hands, and brought it down, aiming for your torso.

 

You then summoned Scorpion and hit the axe away to your right, breaking the blade of the weapon from the grip, sending it flying to a wall, cutting and having itself stuck in it.

 

You concealed Scorpion back into you as quickly as you blocked the giant dog's attack and disarmed him.

 

And he couldn't even see what had come.

 

You then placed your right palm on his temple, and smashed his head, to wall to your left.

 

And all the monsters outside could hear the banging sound that reverberated from the alley.

 

Though no one dared to go close.

 

**LV 99**

 

**"   I       T   O   L   D       Y   O   U       T   O       P   I   S   S       O   F   F    .   "**

 

You grabbed his left arm with both your hands, and threw him to the wall towards your right.

 

You then kicked in square in the chest, making him grunt in pain, and leaving a foot mark on his armour.

 

You grabbed the collar of his armour with your right arm and dashed to the left wall, smashing his back on it once again.

 

" W H A T   D O   Y O U   M E A N   ' S E E   M E   I N   H E L L '  ? "

 

You punched his face with your left fist, knocking him violently on the floor.

 

" Y O U ' R E . . . -"

 

You punched his face again just when he was about to push himself up.

 

" - A  L  R  E  A  D  Y . . . - "

 

You stomped on his face, shattering the ground, and leaving a crater on his head.

 

" -   **T    H    E    R    E**   . "

 

You grabbed his head with both your hands, and smashed it into a wall once again, splattering blood all over.

 

You looked at his blood covered face one more time, before you knocked him out to the ground by throwing your right elbow to hit his face.

 

  
**DOGGO P.O.V**

 

 

You were barely able to see what happened.

 

All you saw was Greater Dog swinging his axe at the human, and then all of the sudden his axe was broken into two and sent flying to the wall.

 

And then you watched as the human beat on Greater Dog so _relentlessly_ and _swiftly_ -

 

You doubted that he really was a human.

 

  
**DISC P.O.V**

 

  
You walked over to the dog creature, and raised your hand towards him.

 

"Need a hand?" You asked.

 

He smacked your hand away, and slowly pushed his own bruised and battered body up.

 

"Fuck off human. Heck. I don't even know if you really are a human, after seeing that." He growled.

 

He then limped away from you and the giant dog, giving a kick to the giant dog's head before walking again.

 

"It's not like you can help me anyway." He whispered.

 

"Maybe I can."

 

"The fuck?" The dog had not expected you to actually respond.

 

"Who was the human who killed Dogamy and Dogeressa? Oh who who who..." You said as you pinched the bridge of your nose with your right hand.

 

"What the fuck are you tryna say?"

 

"It...-"

 

You let Scorpion and you demon eye show.

 

"-Was me."

 

The dog's eyes widened, his mouth agape.

 

His expression changed into pure rage.

 

"YOU...I'LL KILL YOU!"

 

The dog then summoned blue daggers in the air, and shot all of them at you.

 

You only blocked the one coming for your face with Scorpion, and the other daggers pierced through you.

 

You then concealed Scorpion back into your spine as the blue daggers faded from existence, leaving behind holes on your arms and torso.

 

You could already feel your wounds healing as the dog dashed towards you, who had fallen on the ground.

 

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

 

He stabbed your chest over and over again, though your expression remained the same the entire time as he attacked you-stoic.

 

He then raised his fists to pummel on you, though no matter how hard he punched, he couldn't leave a single bruise on your face.

 

"WHY-

 

_punch_

 

"-CAN'T-"

 

_punch_

 

"-YOU-"

 

_punch_

 

"-JUST-"

 

_punch_

 

"-DIE?!"

 

He then conjured a blue dagger on his right hand, and brought it down, aiming for your face.

 

It was at this point that you dashed away from him while you had been lying on the ground, and he looked at you, shocked, before he changed his expression to anger again.

 

You saw that your wounds had already healed.

 

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He screamed, shoving a blue dagger into your throat horizontally.

 

He got even angrier when he saw your expression still remaining stoic, still showing no signs of pain whatsoever.

 

You changed his anger to bewilderment when you pulled yourself out of his knife by swinging your head you the right, nearly tearing your own neck in half.

 

Though your neck started regenerating quickly before that could happen.

 

All your blood from dog's knife started glowing red, and they all flew to your neck.

 

And before the dog knew it, your neck had already returned to normal.

 

Not a single blood droplet was on it.

 

"W-what what the fuck are you?!" the dog asked, fear and confusion in his tone.

 

"I don't know." You responded calmly. Too calmly.

 

You then started to walk towards the dog, which he responded to by throwing more blue daggers at you.

 

You then took your combat knife out of your back pocket, and blocked each and every dagger from stabbing you by hitting them away to your sides.

 

"Maybe I'm a human? I doubt that."

 

As you slowly walked towards the dog while deflecting his daggers, the dog did otherwise and started walking backwards.

 

"Maybe I'm a god? Kinda unlikely."

 

The dog's back hit a wall.

 

"Maybe I'm a demon? Yeah that's quite possible."

 

The dog then summoned a knife on his hand, and dashed forward with his wave of daggers. You summoned Scorpion, and in a single movement, you hit all the daggers into the air and pushed the dog into the wall once again.

 

"But if I were to be honest with myself, I really don't know what I am."

 

You concealed Scorpion, and walk towards the dog and-

 

-He could feel two arms wrap around his neck and shoulders.

 

"But that doesn't matter, because what I do know is that I'm sorry."

 

And after a long time-

 

-The dog creature hugged back, sobbing.

 

"It feels terrible to have your friends taken away from you, doesn't it?" You whispered.

 

The dog didn't say anything.

 

"I understand how you feel. I'm so, so, sorry."

 

  
**DOGGO P.O.V**

 

 

You tried to tell yourself to kill him right there and then.

 

But a big part of your mind just wanted to forgive him. To forget whatever just happened.

 

But why?

 

And then you realized that this was the first time someone apologized to you.

 

The first time you were shown kindness.

 

But kindness was supposed to be a sign of weakness-

 

-and yet it felt so comforting and made you feel so much better and-

 

-what the fuck _is_ kindness?

 

Whatever it was, you liked it.

 

And you embraced it.

 

 

 

 

"I'm not very sure how I can atone for what I have done." The human continued to speak.

 

"But...perhaps I can by helping you all break the barrier." He said, releasing himself from you.

 

"What is your name?" You whispered, looking down.

 

"Discain Aradam Dreamer." He stood up.

 

"I'm Doggo...and thank you my friend, for showing me kindness." You didn't know how your rage could be cooled down so quickly, but the thought didn't really bother you.

 

Discain's eyes then widened a little, but he relaxed them again rather quickly.

 

"You can call me Disc, and perhaps you should meet my sister someday. She'll show you what kindness is." He then turned away from you, and started to walk away.

 

"Stay safe, Doggo. I have to go now."

 

"Heh. Kinda funny really." You said, a grin finding its way on your face.

 

Disc stopped.

 

"How your face pretty much stays the same the entire time. Your expression, constantly staying emotionless. You pretty much have the perfect face for a professional killer.But yet, you're so...kind."

 

"Maybe that is what I am."

 

"What is?" You asked as you pushed yourself from the ground.

 

"An emotionless killer. Just that you haven't noticed."

 

And with that, he disappeared, leaving you to wonder how he would be capable of breaking the barrier, and what he had meant by that statement.

 

  
**FRISK P.O.V**

 

 

Your eyes widened in horror as you saw Disc open the door, looking all dirty, as if he had just gotten in a fight.

 

"Oh my god Disc what happened?!" You asked while running up to him from the couch.

 

"Just got into a little trouble for awhile. Don't worry nobody's dead."

 

"So what if nobody's dead?! You're hurt!" You shouted, looking at him in the eyes.

 

"Don't worry." He said, squatting down so that you both were at the same eye level. "I got superpowers, remember?"

 

"Yeah but still..."

 

"I'm fine. Don't have to worry about anything." He soothed you. Disc then got up, and walked away from you and towards his backpack which he had bought from the Snowdin stalls, taking out some new clothes. "Really you should start worrying more about yourself than me."

 

You observed his face as he said that and walked away from you, heading for the stairs.

 

Damnit. Still no smile.

 

"I SEE THAT THE TALLER HUMAN HAS RETURNED." Papyrus loud and booming voice caused you to jump.

 

"Yeah yeah no shit I'm back don't gotta announce it to the entire world." Disc shouted back just before he entered the washroom.

 

Papyrus groaned, before saying, "COME SMALLER HUMAN. DINNER IS READY."

 

You walked into the kitchen where the table was, and sat down, watching as Papyrus placed plates of spaghetti for everyone to eat.

 

"YOU SHOULD EAT FIRST, HUMAN. SANS AND YOUR BROTHER AREN'T COMING DOWN ANYTIME SOON." Papyrus said, folding his arms.

 

"...Alright. Thank you."

 

You decided to listen to him and you took the fork and spoon on your plate, completely unaware of his shocked expression. You then twirled your fork on the plate, grabbing a mouthful of spaghetti, and you then placed it in your mouth.

 

"Oh. My. God. "

 

"IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG?"

 

"This is really good!" You squealed, looking up at him.

 

You giggled when you saw his cheeks become redder.

 

"really? i mean it's not that good." Sans said as he leaned against the jamb of the kitchen door.

 

"Yeah you're right. Its not good, it's amazing!" You turned your head towards Sans excitedly.

 

You burst out laughing when you saw Papyrus' entire face become red.

 

  
**PAPYRUS P.O.V**

 

 

What was this feeling in your chest?

 

Why was she...acting like this?

 

It's like...so out of character.

 

You had never seen anyone in the Underground act like this before.

 

But whatever it was-

 

-you liked it.

 

 

 

  
After everyone had eaten dinner, you went to wash the plates while everyone else went to sit on the couch.

 

"Hey Sans, I gotta something to ask you." Disc said turning his head towards Sans while resting his head on the back of the couch.

 

"what is it?"

 

"The barrier. How can I destroy it?"


	11. Combat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's the fighting in this chapter so imagine it to be very dynamic k thanks love you
> 
> also I can't understand human nature so sorry

**DISC P.O.V**

 

  
"now that's...i don't know actually." Sans said, rubbing his neck with one arm.

 

"The fuck you mean you don't know?" You asked, annoyed.

 

"well we've never really seen a human like you before, so we don't know jack shit about what to do with you or how you can break the barrier."

 

"WE COULD BRING YOU TO LORD ASGORE, AND PERHAPS HE WILL KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH YOU." Papyrus said, walking out of the kitchen.

 

"Who's that?" You asked.

 

"asgore's our current king right now. he's the one keeping all the souls so he probably knows a thing or two. but we could get alphys as well..."

 

"SHOULD I CALL THEM TO COME TOMORROW?"

 

"No!" Frisk suddenly speaking surprised everyone.

 

"Uhh...I actually kinda wanna explore this place and meet the people around. Could we make our way to Asgore castle by well...walking there?"

 

"you have to pass by all three towns just to get to asgore. It's pretty far y'know?"

 

"It's okay...I kinda wanna see the places anyway. Unless you guys have any objections?"

 

"hmm...i guess i'm okay with it."

 

"SAME HERE."

 

"Yeah I'm fine with it too." You said, giving Frisk a thumbs up.

 

"Great!" She said, overjoyed.

 

"alright. i'm **bone** tired, ima go sleep."

 

"DAMNIT STOP WITH YOUR UNINTELLIGENT PUNS!" Papyrus groaned out.

 

"or what? gonna pun-ch me?" Sans grin widened.

 

"SILENCE!"

 

"Jeez _Paper-ass_ **chill**." Frisk then laughed maniacally, proud at herself for her own pun joke.

 

Unamused was not a word strong enough to describe your expression.

 

"GODDAMNIT SANS LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

 

"what? i think she's pretty **humerus**." He said, halfway walking up the stairs.

 

"He probably just doesn't have the _heart_ to enjoy our puns."

 

"HUMAN DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?"

 

"No I _kneed_ these puns to live Papyrus, you don't _underSans_."

 

"maybe we should _femur_ creative with our puns."

 

"Nah, I'm a _lazybones_."

 

Fuck life. Fuck everything it has to offer.

 

"Hey Papyrus. It's okay. We'll survive this together." You sighed out, putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

Although if you were to be honest with yourself, you really didn't care much about how bad the puns were. You just cared whether your sister was happy.

 

But something seemed off.

 

For it looked as if Frisk's smile-

 

-was well...strained.

 

 

 

 

After you nearly died of cringe, Sans and Papyrus went back into their rooms, while Frisk headed to sleep on the couch. You on the other hand just sat down on the floor and leaned against a wall. That alone was enough for you to rest.

 

You were close to the couch, and you could hear Frisk shifting around it, as if unable to sleep.

 

"Aye you gotta problem sleeping?" You got up from the spot you were sitting at and walked towards her.

 

"Mhm." Was all she said.

 

"It's about what happened two days ago, right?"

 

She didn't respond, but you could see her tense up. Guess you were right.

 

"Move over please."You said.

 

Frisk then got up to a sitting position, giving you space to sit on the couch as well.

 

"Look whatever happened there, it's not your fault and you don't have to feel guilty abou-"

 

"It's not really about that. I m-mean yeah it kinda is, but it's...it's more of something else."

 

"Talk to me about it." You patted her shoulder with one arm, encouraging her.

 

"Well...It was a dream." She started, looking down at only her feet. "I found myself in the room where Sans had hurt me, and then he was there, and I was so scared and I crawled away from him a-and then he started t-to crawl up to me and t-then h-h-he took o-off m-my p-p-pants a-and I t-tried to push h-him, b-but he punched me s-so hard and i-it really h-hurt, a-and t-then h-he t-t-took o-off h-his p-p-p-pants t-too..." She was already on the verge of bawling.

 

You wrapped your arms around her, and she started crying on your shoulder.

 

That explained why it seemed forced.

 

"Let it all out, let it all out..." You comforted her, rubbing her back to relieve her stress.

 

"I...I don't want to sleep. I don't want to have that nightmare again. And should I forgive him? I don't know, I mean I want to forgive him but is it wrong to do so-"

 

"Sweetheart...it's your choice really. And don't worry, he'll never do that to you again. I'll make sure of it."

 

"It's like...he's acting as if that never happened."

 

"He...wasn't exactly being himself when it happened."

 

"yeah i wasn't."

 

What the flying fuck?

 

You saw Sans standing around the staircase area, walking towards you and your sister.

 

"look...i...i..." Sans looked as if he was conflicted with himself.

 

"You had heat and you couldn't control yourself." You said, turning your head to look at him.

 

"yeah...and that...that...i'm sorry."

 

Frisk's eyes widened in shock.

 

She then let go of you, and dashed towards Sans, hugging him tightly.

 

"Thank you thank you thank you so much for saying that...almost no one has said that to me before..."

 

And much to your surprise-

 

-Sans hugged back.

 

 

**SANS P.O.V**

 

 

  
This girl really will get herself killed in this world.

 

So much kindness, so weak, so vulnerable.

 

But...her kindness...it didn't just feel weak, and perhaps-

 

-kindness isn't a sign of weakness.

 

And even if it was-

 

"i'll...i'll try to make it up for you someday, okay?" You said nervously.

 

-perhaps you'll be weak for her.

 

"...Thank you."

 

After all, she deserved it if she wanted it.

 

  
**FRISK P.O.V**

 

 

Later that night, Sans went back to his room, while Disc asked if you wanted him to sleep with you.

 

And you gladly agreed.

 

You placed your head on Disc's lap and lied down on the couch, and you were about to close your eyes when you suddenly heard Disc's voice.

 

"Why did you tell them that?" He asked. You assumed he was talking about why you said you wanted to explore the Underground.

 

"I want to show all the monsters here kindness so that they could have a change of heart." You responded.

 

"...I'll be brutally honest with you, that doesn't sound very bright."

 

"Yeah. True." You admitted. "But when am I bright anyway?"

 

"Why do you wish to do this?" He sounded confused.

 

You brought your head up to look at him. "When I tried to convince Toriel to let me go, she told me how everyone in the Underground was cruel, and that there was no way to reason with them whether I was a human or a monster. And...I so badly wanted to prove her wrong. I wanted to prove to her that anyone can change, as long as they are shown kindness and as long as they're willing to."

 

He didn't say anything, and just stared at you, his expression unreadable.

 

You broke your gaze with him and continued. "At first, I didn't have the courage to do so. To confront a monster. But after the incident where you lost control, I almost feel as if I can do anything."

 

You suddenly felt his lips on your forehead, causing your face to go hot. His eyes met yours once again, his expression relaxed, though there was still no smile.

 

Of course there wasn't.

 

Disc hadn't smiled once since the day you two had met.

 

"Well, I'm rooting for you." He said, and you felt a smile grow on your face.

 

"Could you help me as well?" You requested.

 

"How?"

 

"Don't kill anyone."

 

He went silent for awhile, before he finally said,"Sure."

 

"Thank you, Disc." You hugged him tightly.

 

"No. Thank _you_."

 

And on that night-

 

-you didn't have any nightmares.

 

 

 

 

You watched the environment of Waterfall in awe, surprised by how drastically it changed.

 

Papyrus had said that he had something on, and thus he was unable to follow you and Disc to Waterfall, so Sans was then the only monster following the two of you on your journey.

 

And Waterfall, it was beautiful.

 

You walked around, admiring the (literal) waterfalls and the flowers that glowed bright cyan light all around. As you looked around, you saw a particularly large cyan flower, and you could hear whispering sounds coming from it. You ran towards the flower, and placed your ear on its centre, checking whether the sounds came from there.

 

"Go to hell..." The flower whispered out.

 

You jumped back, thinking that the flower was a monster, though it just stood there, not moving at all.

 

"What's this?" You asked as you looked at Sans and pointed towards the flower. You then realized that he was scanning the area hastily, as if he was trying to find someone.

 

"Uhhh...Sans?" You said, causing Sans to whip his head towards you. He then smiled nervously, and responded. "w-well that's an echo flower. it repeats whatever you say to it."

 

You looked at Disc who was taking in his surroundings, and you grinned.

 

"I love my brother!" You shouted with glee.

 

 

And all of the sudden-

 

-you saw a blue vertical wave-

 

-heading towards you.

 

  
**DISC P.O.V**

 

  
Your first reaction was hitting the bright blue wave heading towards Frisk with Scorpion, causing its energy to explode everywhere. Luckily the wave was still quite far from your sister, leaving her unharmed. Scorpion then emerged from the blast area, unscathed.

 

"Not bad, human! Whatever weapon you have there it is quite the useful one!" A feminine voice shouted. You then saw a blue fish-like monster in medieval knight armour walk out from the smoke caused by the explosion. She was holding a longsword which was encased in blue fire.

 

Didn't exactly look like a person you could reason with.

 

"Finally! I can have a real fight!"

 

_She likes...fighting?_

 

The words 'Don't kill anyone' kept replaying in your head.

 

And you suddenly had an idea.

 

"You want a real fight?" You asked, hoping that it would work.

 

The fish monster only gave you a confused look.

 

"How about hand-to-hand combat? No armor. No weapons."

 

 

 

 

She looked at you, completely shocked, but then changed her face to a snarl. "Why should I trust you?!"

 

" O H . "

 

Scorpion tip instantly appeared in front of Undyne's face, and she stared at it, mouth agape, surprised that she had not seen it coming at all.

 

" A R E   Y O U   S U G G E S T I N G   O T H E R W I S E ? "

 

She looked at you, enraged, before she relaxed her face and growled out, "Fine."

 

You knew she knew that she was at a complete disadvantage.

 

You then concealed Scorpion, and helped Frisk get up on her feet. You then walked up to Sans, extremely pissed off.

 

"Why the fuck did you and your retarded ass not tell us about her?" You hissed as you grabbed the collar of his shirt.

 

"jeez chill. ok tibia-nest, i wanted to see how you would react when you saw Undyne try to attack either you or Frisk." He said with a smug grin on his face.

 

"Y O U   T H I N K   T H I S   I S   S O M E   G A M E , T W A T F A C E  ?  F R I S K   C O U L D ' V E   D I E D . " Your left eye was glowing furiously with dark energy, and you could feel everyone's fear all around you.

 

"jeez, you really shouldn't underestimate yourself. you had plenty of time to defend Frisk, didn't you? don't lie." His grin widened, which made you slightly more pissed off, though your anger quickly faded.

 

He was right. You did have plenty of time to block that blast.

 

"You play games like that again, and I'll shove that fish monster's sword so far up your ass you might as well be a giant fucking popsicle. You hear?" You then dropped him on the ground, after lifting him up high enough for you to whisper that into his ear.

 

You then turned around to see Undyne in a black tank top and grey jeans, completely barefooted, and how she took off her armour so fast was beyond you.

 

"How did she take it off so fast?" You turned to Sans, in which he responded by saying,"the armour's made of her magic. when she doesn't need it she can make it instantly disappear."

 

"ALRIGHT PUNK!" Undyne's obnoxious shouting interrupted your previous conversation. "YOU ASKED FOR A FISTFIGHT! SO COME HERE AND FACE ME!" She then shot a glance at Sans, and snarled,"Heh, I knew weaklings like you would betray us monsters someday." Sans just growled at her, causing her to snicker.

 

"Hey, how about a deal?" You said, as walked closer to Undyne's front.

 

"The hell are you talking about-"

 

"I beat you and you leave us alone. You beat me and you can do whatever you want with us."

 

"...ALRIGHT DEAL!"

 

As you stood in line with her, you both brought your arms up to your face, both preparing for combat.

 

 

[(Music)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zikdiqQI3qc)

 

 

She then glared at you, and taunted,"Heh, nice left eye of yours. Too bad when I win I'm gon-" She was interrupted by your right leg meeting her stomach, sending her skidding on the floor backwards.

 

"Don't talk in a fight."

 

You then threw swift barrages of turning and front kicks, heavily damaging her thighs and abdomen as she barely managed to defend your strikes. She then threw a right jab as an attempt to hit back, but you simultaneously ducked down and threw a front kick to her abdomen, knocking her backwards.

 

You then threw a flying tornado kick with your left leg, and Undyne barely managed to block her head with both her arms, the force of the kick nearly breaking through her defence. Just when your legs were about meet the ground, you spun to the right you used your right leg to throw a back thrust, hitting her square in the chest.

 

As you landed on the ground, Undyne threw a right turning kick aiming for your waist, and you concurrently dodged and hit her by performing a back thrust with your left leg, sending her reeling.

 

With your left leg in front you threw a right back hook to her face, the impact of the kick slamming her to the ground on her side. She grunted in pain as she coughed some blood out of her mouth.

 

You didn't stop there, though.

 

You jumped on her and went behind, wrapping your left arm around her throat, trapping her in a rear naked choke.

 

Undyne then struggled for awhile, but then came to a stop when she figured that she was at a disadvantage as her neck could be snapped anytime if she were to continue struggling.

 

"You're good at analysing the situation, I'll give you that." You mocked, and Undyne only growled in anger.

 

Her expression suddenly changed to a wicked smile.

 

Blue electric spears suddenly appeared around you and Undyne, their tips pointed towards-

 

_FRISK._

 

The spears then moved forward, and Frisk watched in horror as they went to her at bullet speed.

 

You then dashed in front of her, and with Scorpion deflected all the spears into the air. Your left eye was glowing with hatred as you glared at Undyne who had gotten up on her feet.

 

 

 

**"   W   E      H   A   D      A      D   E   A   L   .   "**

 

 

 

"Disc, don-" Frisk was interrupted by the strong gush of wind caused by your dash towards Undyne.

 

This time, you didn't hold back.

 

 

 

 

You threw a left turning kick to her head, and she had no time to react at all.

 

You felt the teeth and bone of her jaw shatter as your leg met her face.

 

You spun to your right and struck with a back thrust to her chest, destroying all of her ribs, and sending her flying backwards.

 

 

 

 

You looked down at Undyne's unconscious and broken body, and spat on her cheek before you turned towards Sans and Frisk, who both stared at you, bewildered.

 

"Don't worry, she ain't dead." You tried to reassure.

 

"you sure about that? pretty sure i saw you break her jaw and ribs." Sans said with a frown on his face. Frisk then stared at you with wide eyes, horrified.

 

"Pretty sure that's nothing monster food or healing magic can't fix right?" You said folding your arms. Frisk's face then relaxed a little while Sans' eyes widened a little.

 

"how did you know about healing magic?"

 

"You wouldn't wanna know."

 

You then walked towards Frisk, and squatted down, giving her an sad look.

 

"I'm sorry I almost broke my promise." You sighed out, and she gave you a reassuring smile.

 

"It's okay. You knew what you were doing. But maybe next time you should...you know...try not a start a fight at all."

 

"Okay. I'll try." You said as you gave her a pat on the shoulder before you walked towards Undyne, carrying her bridal style.

 

"So," You asked."you know where she lives?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fatality?


	12. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disc hates undyne and violently expresses it

** UNDYNE ** ** P.O.V **

 

 

You woke up with heavy eyelids, threatening to shut back close. Your head was pounding as you sat up, your arm supporting you from lying back down again. You tried to open your mouth, and you felt an odd stiffness between your jaws. You then found that you were in your house, lying down on the couch.

 

"About fucking time." You whipped your head to your right, and you saw the human who you had fought, leaning on the wall, hands in the pockets of his black hoodie. "You're quite the pain, you know? Needed some high-quality monster soup just to fix your jaw, ribs and organs."

 

You immediately tried to get up in order to lunge at him, but before your reflexes could kick in, a sharp blade of a scorpion looking tail was placed on your neck.

 

"I see your face, and I don't see the expression of someone admitting defeat." The human said, looking down at you coldly. You tried to speak up, but for some reason, you couldn't find your voice.

 

He continued. "I see someone who tried to break the rules of a deal. I see someone who tried to hurt an innocent child for her personal gain. I see a coward." You grunted in anger as you heard him call you a 'coward', and in response he only closed his eyes and relaxed his face, letting out a sigh.

 

"You remind me of a particular someone from the surface." He said, looking at you with half-lidded eyes.

 

He then dashed forward until his face was inches away from you, shocking you.

**"   I      H   A   T   E   D      T   H   A   T      S   O   M   E   O   N   E   .   "**

Both his eyes were then wide opened, his left eye glowing with dark energy.

 

**LV 99**

 

LV 102...

 

LV 120...

 

It made you TERRIFIED.

 

You had always thought that you were devoid of fear, but it was coming back, and stronger than never before.

 

Terrifying images of death and destruction flashed across your eyes, making you frozen stiff with fear.

 

"That's what I thought." The human said angrily, getting up from your face to glare at you with cold eyes once again.

 

 

LV 110...

**LV 99**

 

 

"You acted all tough and strong before. Look at you now, you prepubescent pathetic little dog." He growled out, and somehow his insult felt like knives piercing your chest.

 

"You listen to me now, you pitiful creature. We won the deal, so you'll have to leave us alone now. In fact, since you tried to break the deal we had, you owe us more, so you let us stay in your house anytime we need to. You don't have a problem with that," He then reached down and grabbed you up by your hair so that both your eyes could meet.   **"   D   O      Y   O   U   ?   "**

You barely managed to stutter out, "F-fine." He then let go of your hair and went back to lean against the wall, his emotionless eyes never leaving you.

 

What was this human?

 

He had made you felt fear like never before, completely destroyed you in a fistfight, and when he had seen you try to attack the other human girl had smashed your jaw into smithereens.

 

Maybe that was why Sans had decided to have a truce with him.

 

And if that was the case, you couldn't agree more.

 

 

** FRISK P.O.V **

 

 

After everyone had fed Undyne with monster soup that had been made by Grillby and transported by Sans, you decided to walk around and explore Waterfall even more. Disc had said that he wanted to stay in Undyne's house to watch over her, so Sans was following you instead.

 

You and Sans walked into a particularly dark area. The dirt that you were stepping on was black in color, and the place was only made visible to your eyes by the lakes and plants that illuminated a bright blue light.

 

"Oh my god...this place...it's so beautiful." You said, squatting down to take a closer look at a small cyan flower.

 

“jeez you really think that? doesn’t look all that much to me.” Sans asked, placing his hands in his pockets.

 

“How could you not think so?!” You blurted out. “I mean, look at this! Look at how the flowers and lakes glow, it’s amazing! It’s almost like heaven.”

 

Sans laughed. “buddy this place is nowhere near heaven.” You pouted, but didn’t take his words too seriously and continued exploring the place.

 

As you walked around, you could hear insults and words of profanity everywhere, all of them coming from the echo flowers around.

 

“Jeez, why are these echo flowers being so noisy?!” You shouted, extremely annoyed.

“can’t be helped. It’s common for people to argue everywhere they go, and this place is no exception.” Sans said, shrugging.

 

“I think I got an idea to fix that.” You then walked to the nearest echo flower and whispered to it, “You can do it.”

 

You then proceeded to run to each and every single flower, whispering kind words of encouragement to them. You didn’t notice Sans’ snickering as you headed from one flower to the other.

 

You suddenly noticed a weird horse-looking monster with giant muscles appear, scanning the area as if looking for someone. His eyes then set on you, and his face turned predatory, intimidating you and making you feel far less safe than before.

 

“Look what we have here.” The horse monster chuckled. The horse creature then grabbed you up by your throat, making you choke. “I just caught myself a human.”

**“put her down, Aaron.”**  Sans growled in a malicious tone, and the horse monster whipped his head to look at him, a tint of fear in his eyes.

 

“W-woah woah she yours? Oh damn sorry bro,” He then put you down, and you quickly gasped for air as he let go of your throat. “So whatcha planning on doing with her? Give her to Asgore?”

 

“that’s none of your business. now piss off scrub.” Sans blurted, and you couldn’t help but glare at him when he said that. “what? what did I say wrong?”

 

“That’s not very nice, Sans. Kind of a dick move if you asked me.” You said. You then stood up and turned to face the horse monster, and you tried to show the most genuine smile you possibly could. “H-hey there. I-I uh think we got off the wrong foot here…so uhh why don’t we start over? I’m Frisk, and you’re Aaron right?” Aaron then looked at you confused, and then soon nodded in response.

 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Aaron.” You cheered. You then observed his body closer and shot him a grin. “Wow, those are some nice looking biceps you got there.” You said, amused.

 

Aaron then stared at you in complete shock, as if he had just seen a ghost. His expression changed quickly and he then started flexing his muscles proudly, a wide grin plastered on his face, making you chuckle.

 

After the both you burst into a fit of laughter, Aaron then gave you a rather friendly look. “Hey, you know what? I kinda like you! So I'll leave you be.” Aaron then walked away into the distance, smiling to himself.

 

The fact that you had already made a new friend, filled you with determination.

 

Sans’ only stared at you in disbelief, and you giggled at the sight of it.

 

“Come on Sans, let’s go back now.”

 

  


The atmosphere of Undyne’s house felt unpleasantly quiet, which was saying something as you hadn’t even been there before.

 

Disc was leaning on the wall beside the couch which Undyne was sitting on, and you could tell by the way that he was staring at her that he had an extreme dislike of her.

 

“Well uhhh, things seem pretty uhhh…tense.” You joked, trying to lighten the mood. You then stuck your hand out towards Undyne, who was looking down on the floor. “Hi, I’m Frisk. What’s your name?” You had already known the fish monster’s name but figured that an introduction was necessary as she didn’t know yours.

 

Undyne first gave you a look of shock, but quickly changed it to a snarl. “Why should I acknowledge a filthy human like you?” She said, causing you to flinch back.

 

“I don’t know, why should you?” Disc broke into the conversation, pushing himself off the wall, still folding his hands. Undyne then whipped her head towards him, and could see some beads of sweat forming on her head. She then growled angrily and glared at you, huffing out, “Undyne.”

 

“W-well it’s nice to meet you Undyne.” You stuttered out, pulling your hand back to your chest. She then looked at you surprised (as always), but then just turned away.

 

“Whatever. Hey, Sans! I need to talk to you!” Undyne shouted, getting off the couch. She then walked towards Sans and grabbed his left arm, pulling him out of the house with her.

 

 

** UNDYNE ** ** P.O.V **

 

 

You and Sans were now standing outside out of the house, staring at each other, and Sans looked like he was waiting for you to say something.

 

“I see now why you’re having a truce with the humans.” You started, folding your arms.

 

“good that ya know.”

 

“But like…how? I mean yeah he’s the first adult human to fall in here, but how is he so… _good_?” You turned to face your house, where the two humans were, and you could see through the window the two of them talking. The adult human seemed more…relaxed…for some reason.

 

“i don’t know. i really don’t.”

 

“Wait…why haven’t you told King Asgore about him?!” You whipped your head to face Sans.

 

“his LOVE is two hundred and he moves faster than even i can see him.  _you_  tell  _me_  why.”

 

“Wh…w-what?! His LOVE is two hundr- it doesn’t even feel that high right now!”

 

“yeah, i know. i think it’s roughly around…perhaps ninety.”

 

“Wait! If that’s the case we could call everyone in now and-“

 

“what if his LOVE increases when we fight him again? we really ought not to try. he’s unpredictable.” Sans said casually, shrugging.

 

You then growled, frustrated. “Goddamnit…”

 

“well, it’s probably best to just leave them alone. in fact, they’re  _voluntarily_  going to King Asgore.”

 

“The fuck? Now that’s new.”

 

“yeah. the adult human has a lot of power, remember? they could possibly help break the barrier without having to sacrifice their lives, that’s why they’re doing this.”

 

“Alright then.” You said, looking away from Sans to your house again. A thought suddenly crossed your mind. “But…why though?”

 

“why what?”

 

“Why  _would_  they try to help us break the barrier? Like they could just kill all of us, absorb our souls and leave the place. But no, they’re…helping us.”

 

“i wish i knew the answer to that.”

 

It was like they were being...kind, especially that little girl that you had tried to kill.

 

Even though that little girl knew that you had tried to kill her, take her life away for her soul, she still acted so…nice to you.

 

Wasn’t kindness supposed to be a weakness?

 

Then why did it feel so… _warm?_

So… _empowering_?

  

Before you could think deeper into it, the sound of a door opening interrupted your thoughts. “We’re gonna stay in for awhile.” The adult human said as he walked towards you and Sans.

 

“The floor’s really blue, you know?” The adult human suddenly stated.

 

What the hell was he trying to say?

 

You suddenly felt a fist connect with your jaw, the taste of blood in your mouth once again.

 

“Think it needs some red.”

 

He then threw a left front kick to your abdomen, sending you reeling. He then used his right knee and slammed it on your face, the force strong enough to send you flying and spinning backflips in the air.

 

He then raised his left leg above his own head, and just went you were about to fall on the ground, slammed it on your right shoulder, slamming you face first on the ground violently.

 

“Sans told me quite a lot about you.” The adult human said as he pulled out a knife from his back holding it upside down, and you coughed out blood from all the damage you had just taken. His leg was still on your shoulder, keeping you still. “How you always boasted about your capabilities. How you always tried to take your Captain Of The Royal Guard position back since you lost it to Papyrus.” You said nothing and just glared at his cold, emotionless eyes.

 

“I can see why Asgore chose him over you.” He then pulled his leg off you and slammed the knife on the ground, inches away from your face.

 

**“   Y   O   U      K   N   O   W      N   O   T   H   I   N   G      O   F      S   T   R   E   N   G   T   H   .   “**

The human then squatted down and grabbed your hair, making you look at his eyes, which had the look of death.

 

“You talk to her like that again, and you  _know_  what’s coming.” With that, the adult human threw your head on the ground, and casually walked back into the house with his hands in his pockets, not even breaking a sweat or stopping to get a breath of air.

 

 

LV 110…

 

LV 105…

 

**LV 99**

 

LV 67…

 

LV 42…

 

**LV 20**

“he seems to particularly dislike you.” Sans snickered.

 

“He’s just lucky I’m injured. I could’ve defended myself in my prime.” You growled, agitated, getting up from the ground.

 

“i think it’s more like he whooped your ass so fast you couldn’t see it. that all happened in two seconds by the way, excluding the part where he was stomping on ya.”

 

“Just shut the fuck up Sans.” You then trudged back into your house, but Sans suddenly grabbed your wrist, and you felt your stomach drop for awhile. You then opened your eyes and discovered that you were in your own bedroom.

 

“you wouldn’t want to see him again, would ya?”

 

“Guess you’re right. Now get out.”

 

“alright then.” Sans then headed towards the door, leaving you alone in your bedroom.

 

 

** FRISK P.O.V **

 

 

You saw Sans walk into the living room from the stairs, surprising you on how he managed to appear there.

 

_Oh yeah right. He can teleport._

 

“well, i’m going back to Snowdin. i’m bone tired.”

 

Disc then groaned, hearing Sans’ pun. “Shut your bubblegum dumb-dumb bitch ass puns the fuck up.”

 

“heh.” Sans then walked towards the front door, but just when he was about to open it, stop. “say disc, do you need sleep?”

 

“Well actually no.” He responded.

 

“then why do you-“

 

“Because I like it. I have a choice remember? And I really like sleep.” You laughed as Disc said that.

 

“welp, i’m off now.” Sans then opened the door and left. It soon closed by itself.

 

You then grabbed a pillow and a blanket out of your backpack, and headed towards the couch, preparing to sleep.

 

“Goodnight Disc.” With that, you laid down on the couch, covered yourself with the pillow, and closed your eyes.

 

 

 

 

You had woken up rather early, as when you went to check the time it was around three. Everyone else was still fast asleep, even Disc, who you would assume have woken up by now as well since  _you_  were. Perhaps he really was tired.

 

You decided to go outside to explore Waterfall even more, and perhaps bring some flowers back as well.

 

As you headed out of the house, you saw a knife stuck on the ground, and a few small puddles of blood around it, making you worry about what Disc had done yesterday when he went out of the house to check on Sans and Undyne.

 

You really hoped she wasn’t dead.

 

You then walked towards the knife, squatting down.

 

Maybe…maybe you would need it.

 

You then took the knife and placed it in the back pocket of your jeans.

 

You then started your little journey around Waterfall, and you admired every sculpture, waterfall, flower, and lake. You could easily say that everything there was beautiful.

 

You eventually found yourself in another particularly dark area. The area was filled with dark blue grass, and trees that had bright cyan trunks and leaves that looked like blue fire.

 

You could suddenly hear whispering and shuffling of footsteps, making you feel slightly uncomfortable. You were about to ask if anybody was there, when suddenly you felt a small creature jump on your back, covering your mouth, and causing you to fall on your side.

 

You then felt another creature crawling on top of you, and you tried to scream for help, but they were muffled by the hand covering your mouth. You were about to try struggle when you were suddenly given a hard punch to the face, causing you to fall unconscious

 

When you woke up, you found nearly your entire body, especially the left side of your face aching. You looked around and realized that your arms were behind your back and your wrists cuffed in such a way that your arms were around a thin metal pole. In your sitting position, you tried to struggle, but your attempts proved futile. You pulled your knees to your face attempting to stand up, when you suddenly felt a fist connect with your jaw, making you cry in pain.

 

“You sit down, human slut.” Someone growled. You cracked open an eye, and you saw cat-like creatures in red and black striped sweaters staring down at you with menacing grins.

 

**“HOI!”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter may be mature MAYBE PROBABLY


	13. Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a fun fucking fact for y'all :
> 
> Disc has never smiled nor feel happiness since he was 11.
> 
> If you had seen him "grinning" in chapters 1 or 2 then lemme tell you they've been edited.
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO ZARAVAN MY MAN IM SORRY BUT IM GOING TO HAVE TO SHATTER YOUR HOPES AND DREAMS FOR THE PLOT
> 
> ENJOY THE SMUT (my first time writing woohoo)
> 
> Oh yeah also this chapter is mature HAVE FUN
> 
> Also in this fic when a monster dies they die like how Ebisu died in Noragami they basically explode into blood as all of their flesh holding the blood become dust.

 

** FRISK P.O.V  **

 

 

“What is a filthy human like you doing in my territory?” The cat-like creature in front of you growled out, making you flinch back.

 

“I-I was just w-walking around and-“ You were interrupted by a kick to the stomach, and you groaned, gasping for air in your kneeling position.

 

“Hehehe…so afraid…so vulnerable…” the cat creature slurred, circling around you.

 

“L-look w-we don’t have to do this-“ You eyed at the cat creature. “-whatever you guys are called. H-how about we jus-“ You felt the cat creature punch your face again, making you cry out.

 

“I think we should have some fun with this human before we give it to Asgore.” The cat creature said, looking down at you with completely red eyes.

 

“No plea-“ The cat creature raised his left arm, and brought in down hitting your right cheek, making you spit the blood pooling in your mouth.

 

He then relentlessly punched every part of your face, making you scream and writhe in pain. You tried to stand up, but the force of the cat creature’s punches alone forced you back down. The cat creature didn’t give you a single moment to breathe, and just when you thought he had hit every part of your face, he hit an untouched area, bringing you near endless and unbearable pain.

 

He then suddenly stopped, and just when you thought it was finally over, he raised his leg and kicked you right in the face, making your nose spill blood.

 

He then stomped and stomped and _stomped_ over and _over_ again-

 

-and it felt like utter _hell-_

_-_ you couldn’t breathe, you couldn’t breathe at _all-_

_-and_ all you could do was _scream_.

 

And then he finally stopped.

 

You immediately gasped and wheezed for air. Blood was dripping everywhere from your nose, mouth and teeth. He then raised his right hand and slammed it down on the top of your head, making you hit face first on the ground, splattering blood all over the floor.

 

Your face hurt. Your teeth hurt. Breathing hurt. Everything hurt.

 

With your head towards your right, the cat creature bent down till he was only inches away from you, and you shut your eyes tight, too afraid to see his face.

 

“You’re such a fun little toy.” The cat creature whispered into your ear, making you shiver as you felt his breath on your skin.

 

He then pulled your head up by your hair, making you face him.

 

“Look at me.” He growled.

 

“Please…stop this.” You begged, though to no avail as the cat creature gripped your hair tighter.

 

“ **LOOK AT ME!** “ He shouted in an enraged tone. You then looked at him with half-lidded eyes, but they went wide with terror as you saw his terrifying grin.

 

“That’s the face I want to see.” He used his other hand to caress your right cheek and when you tried to turn away, roughly grabbed your chin to make you face him.

 

“I’m going to have so much fun with you.” He said, and he suddenly tilted your head to the left, and pressed his face into your exposed neck, nibbling it, though not hard enough to draw blood.

 

You felt your face go hot as he did that, and you squirmed and tried to wiggle away, though to no avail. He then let go of your face entirely, and you felt both his hands on your shirt.

 

And he pulled.

 

 

You gasped as you saw your chest being fully exposed, and the cat creature chuckled in response.

 

“N-no!” You pleaded, but the cat creature only got closer.

 

“Don’t worry. If you get lucky you just might enjoy it.” With that, the cat creature grabbed your chest with both his hands, rubbing it painfully. You whimpered and tried to wiggle back, but the pole you were tied to blocked your way. The cat monster then pressed his thumbs on the sensitive spots of your chest, forcing moans out of your mouth. You then shut your eyes tight and bit your lower lip, desperately trying to stop more weird noises from coming out of your mouth.

 

“Oh? You think you can hold it back? Well, how about this…” The cat creature slurred. He then released one hand to bring it down to down to your groin, rubbing circles around it with his thumb, immediately forcing out more weird noises from your mouth. “Heh, stupid human slut.”

 

The cat creature then used both his hands and grabbed your shins, pulling them, making you sit on the floor on your butt.

 

He then placed his hands on your jeans.

 

And he ripped it into shreds, along with your underwear.

 

You watched in horror as he stuffed his right hand inside your entrance, forcing out a moan from you.

 

You felt so _uncomfortable_ , and you wanted the cat creature to just _stop_ everything so so _bad_ , but you knew he wouldn’t, and you felt tears prickling down your cheeks.

 

“God you’re tight. This must be your first time.” The cat creature said, grinning to himself. He then placed his left hand on your chest, rubbing your left chest while at the same time doing the same thing with his right hand, putting you in a sensory overload.

 

His right hand’s fingers kept thrusting in and out of you and-

 

-and you felt so _disgusting_ and _gross_ , and you wanted it to stop so so _bad_ -

 

-but it wouldn’t and it hurt so so _much_ -

 

-then all of the sudden he pulled down his pants and-

 

-NO.

 

“No NO NO PLEASE DO-“ Your begs and pleas were muffled by the cat creature covering your mouth with his right hand, and he then placed his member on yours

 

And-

 

-he pushed.

 

 

You screamed. You screamed louder than you had ever screamed before. But they were all muffled by the cat creature’s hand.

 

The pain was immeasurable, and you felt your entrance stretch like never before.

 

You then felt him pull out, stretching you even more, and more tears poured from your eyes.

 

The cat creature then looked down and noticed the blood coming out of you. “Heh, you’re a virgin? Quite surprising, I didn’t think the other monsters could resist you.”

 

He suddenly let go of your entire body and stood up, looking down at you. “I’ve changed my mind. I’m not giving you to Asgore. I’m gonna have lots of fun with you, my new toy.” The cat creature then turned his back on you and walked away, leaving you naked, dirty and _broken_.

 

 

** DISC P.O.V **

****

 

“hey wake up!”

 

As you felt yourself being shaken, you immediately dashed away from your previous spot, checking who the person who had woken you up was.

 

“Goddamnit Sans, don’t shake me in order to wake me up just call my name!” You hissed in an annoyed tone, concealing Scorpion into your back. 

 

“frisk’s missing.” Beads of sweat were dropping down Sans’ forehead.

 

“What?! Where the fuck did she go?” Now you were fully awake.

 

“i don’t know. i just came here to check on you guys and all of the sudden she’s gone.”

 

“Can’t you fucking find her?!”

 

“no. i’m not exactly capable of using my magic yet. you stabbed and bit me remember? hell, i couldn’t even teleport anym-“

 

“Cut the crap. I’ll try to find her.”

 

You focused your mind.

 

And then you could feel everything all around you.

 

And you concentrated, trying to find your sister’s presence.

 

 

** FRISK P.O.V **

 

 

[(Music)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R2U-EIgJ08c)

 

 

_Why?_

_Why am I so weak?_

_Why do I always get myself in these situations?_

_Why do I always need Disc to come save me?_

_Why can’t I even save myself?_

Two other different cat creatures then came in the basement cave which you were trapped in, and they eyed you carefully, noticing every detail of your figure.

 

You couldn’t bother about them at all though, as you were drowned in your own thoughts.

 

_I’m such a burden to Disc._

“Jeez, why does the boss get to have all the fun?” One cat creature said. “We should be allowed to have some fun too.”

 

“Yeah, perhaps we should. Right here. Right now.” The other said, grinning.

 

_NO._

_I don’t want to be a burden anymore._

One of the cat creatures grabbed your legs, spreading them apart.

 

_I’m done being the damsel in distress._

Your eyes glowed red.

 

_I’m done causing trouble._

_I don’t want Disc to hate me._

_I don’t want him to leave me…_

_No…_

 

“ **NOOOOO!!!** ” You shouted as you broke the chains on your arms, pushing the cat creature off you, sending him flying back.

 

**LV 56**

 

“ **I won’t let that happen.** ” You then grabbed the knife from your torn jeans, gritting your teeth hard, and stabbed the cat creature who you had pushed.

 

Before the other could react, you dashed towards him and stabbed him on the chin, spilling blood all over you.

 

 

You killed everything you saw on sight. All the cat creatures you saw you killed, slashing and stabbing them. They then tried to attack back, but you easily moved out of the way, dashing forward later on, stabbing them in their faces.

 

The cat creatures tried to corner you, but you moved around too fast for them, killing them before they could even blink.

 

You suddenly saw a tall figure far away from you, and you dashed forward at full speed, leaving behind an afterimage.

 

To your surprise, the other figure dodged your slash and then dashed forward towards you.

 

_No NO **NO-**_

****

You then tried to jump back, but the person already wrapped their arms around you, trapping you.

 

 **“LET GO!!”** You screamed. You then brought your knife back and repeatedly stabbed the person in their stomach, desperately trying to get them to let go. They didn’t budge though, and still held you in their arms with the same amount of strength.

 

_No,_ _I don’t want to be touched anymore-_

“Frisk calm down it’s me it’s me.” The person suddenly whispered, knocking you back to your senses.

 

You turned your head to the right and saw-

 

-Disc.

 

Blood was dripping from his mouth, though he showed no form of emotion, other than the fact that his face softened.

 

“No no NO WHAT HAVE I DO-“

 

“It’s okay it’s okay _I’m_ okay.” Disc interrupted you and holding you closer as you tried to pull away.

 

You then hugged your brother back, bawling in his shoulders, letting all your tears flow.

 

“This is all my fault.” You sobbed. “I wondered out on my own. I let myself get captured. I’m such a bur-“

 

“It’s not your fault sweetheart, none of this is your fault okay?” Disc said, trying to reassure you.

 

“I-I’m so _sick_. One of them tried to…he tried to…”

 

“Shh shh shh just breathe in and out okay? Just relax.”

 

“He tried to hurt me.” You continued. “And yet I let out all those weird noises, let myself _enjoy_ it-“

 

“You didn’t enjoy it, sweetheart. All the reactions you had at that point of time wasn’t your fault at all-“ He then pulled you back, and you were face to face with him.

 

Never had you thought you would see Disc _cry_ in your entire life.

 

But he **did**. Tears were trickling down his cheeks, though his expression remained the same.

 

“-I _know_ how it _feels_ , so I _know_ that it’s _not_ your fault.”

 

You just hugged your brother back, crying on his shoulders.

 

“I’m so sorry Frisk. I promise I’ll _never_ sleep again.”

 

 

** SANS P.O.V **

****

****

You watched silently as the two siblings embraced each other, and you frowned as you saw Frisk naked.

 

_No. She didn’t deserve to hurt like that at all._

_She didn’t deserve **anything** the Temmie cats did to her._

 

_She was just a little girl trying to be **kind** in this hellish place, and yet in return she had just gotten **raped** and-_

 

-you felt an extreme amount of guilt as you remembered you had tried to do the same thing to her before, even when you weren’t exactly in control.

 

You then walked over to Frisk, and you took off your jacket, placing it on her shoulders.

 

She then turned her head to look at you, and she turned back to Disc, barely whispering out, ”Thank you.”

 

“HEY! GIVE HER BACK TO ME!” One of the Temmie cats shouted. It tried to stand up, covering its stab wound with its arms.

 

“I _FUCKED_ HER, SO SHE BELONGS TO ME!!” You could see Frisk holding the jacket closer to her body, more tears forming in her eyes.

 

You felt the air tense like never before.

 

You then looked at Disc, who had let go of Frisk to stand up. His left eye now had a black sclera and red iris, darkness bursting out wildly out of it.

 

 

“Sans-“

 

“-Give me a sharp bone.”

 

 

You then summoned a blade-shaped bone in the air next to you, and Disc grabbed it, walking towards the Temmie cat who had just admitted being the one who had raped his sister.

 

You then went up to Frisk and squatted down to be on her level. You then pulled her closer to you and softly patted her head, trying to comfort her while she cried. Her back was faced towards Disc.

 

 

 

 

Disc then stabbed the bone on the ground.

 

He then dashed towards the Temmie, grabbing one of it’s foot and ankle with two arms, tripping it and-

 

-he ripped the foot out, splattering blood all over his face and clothes.

 

Just before the Temmie could scream in pain-

 

-he shoved the foot into its mouth, breaking its teeth and forcing it down to the ground again.

 

Disc then grabbed its legs with his hands and dragged it, pulling it closer to the bone.

 

Disc then placed the Temmie cat in such a way that the bone was in between his legs, and it watched with wide eyes.

 

And then-

 

-He pulled.

 

 

 

 

The Temmie screamed. It screamed bloody murder, but they were all muffled by the foot that was stuck in its mouth.

 

Blood was spilling all over from his groin area, and not even you could bear watching the scene in front of you.

 

Disc then paused for awhile, letting the Temmie feel every bit of pain.

 

“Are you having fun?” He asked. When the Temmie responded only by crying, he sighed.

 

“Have some more.”

 

Disc then stiffened his arms.

 

And then he pulled again.

 

More blood was splattered on the ground. More high pitched screams reverberated the air.

 

You saw that the bone reached the Temmie’s abdomen, and blood was rapidly being vomited out of the Temmie’s mouth.

 

Disc then pulled again. The blade reached its chest, and more blood was spilled.

 

**“   H      A      V      E            H      E      L      L            O      N            E      A      R      T      H   .   “**

 

And Disc pulled one more time-

 

-and the Temmie was finally cut in half.

 

Disc then raised one half of its body up in the air.

 

The Temmie’s flesh then started to turn into dust, leaving nothing to contain the blood that was left behind.

 

The blood then all splashed onto Disc like a shower, bathing his entire body in the Temmie’s blood.

 

Disc then turned to face you, ignoring your terrified gaze.

 

“Let’s go back.”

 

 

 

 

Disc carried Frisk bridal-style back to Undyne’s house, and when you both got there, you both saw Undyne standing out, folding her arms.

 

“Where the hell did you guys go-“ She stopped herself when she saw Frisk being covered in your jacket, bruises and cuts covering her entire body, and Disc being completely covered in red.

 

“What the hell happened?” Undyne said, her voice surprisingly low.

 

Disc said nothing and just walked past Undyne and into the house. Undyne then turned to you, face saying that she expected answers.

 

You sighed. “Frisk woke up early and sneaked out of the house, and then she got captured by the Temmies.”

 

“Wait, the Temmies?” Undyne eyes widened. “Wait, did they-“

 

“Yes, they did. Why else would I give my jacket to a human?”

 

“O-oh…damn…” Undyne said as an uncomfortable expression grew on her face.

 

****

** UNDYNE P.O.V **

****

 

_She didn’t deserve that, if she was a human._

_I mean, she’s…she’s just a child._

_Goddamnit, why am I thinking like that?_

_What did she do to make me feel this way?_

_Damnit, it doesn’t matter. She didn’t deserve it, and that’s that._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just imagine that Kung Lao fatality from Mortal Kombat 9 YEAH


	14. Tragic Pasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI THERE SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE I HAVENT BEEN FEELING HARDWORKING LATELY
> 
> ALSO NEXT CHAPTER'S PROBABLY COMING LATE CUZ I NEED TIME TO THINK OF IDEAS

** DISC P.O.V **

****

 

The days had gone on surprisingly well.

 

Undyne, Sans, and Papyrus all gave you and Frisk privacy whenever you needed, and refrained from disturbing anyone one of you at all.

 

In fact, it seemed like they were being…nicer…especially towards your sister.

 

It seemed off, but you weren’t complaining.

 

Frisk had also been recovering from the incident surprisingly well, thanks to everyone’s support.

 

Yes. Everyone. Sans, Undyne, Papyrus, and you.

 

Still, she cried in her sleep sometimes, stayed in Undyne’s house a lot, and had become less talkative towards everyone.

 

 

As you watched her sleeping on your lap, you saw that her face was surprisingly relaxed.

 

Sleep had never crossed your mind since the incident, and you would stay up every night to watch over Frisk, slowly patting her head whenever she started sobbing.

 

You would feel slightly more tired the next day, but you could handle it.

 

 

** FRISK P.O.V **

 

 

You found yourself in a dark room, a figure standing in front of you.

 

You quickly pushed yourself up from the ground, and you realized that everything felt quite real, unlike most of the nightmares you had ever since the incident.

 

You focused your vision and found that the figure was a girl with shoulder length orange hair, dressed in a yellow and white jumper and brown shorts. She also had bright red eyes and looked as if she was your age.

 

“Who are you?” You asked, confused at this new person appearing in your dream.

 

She then shot you a grin. “I’m Chara. The first human who fell in the Underground.”

 

Your eyes widened as you heard that. “F-first human? W-why are y-you in my d-dream?”

 

“Well, we’re not exactly in a dream. It’s more like we’re in your head. In your…thoughts.”

 

“W-well how did you get in my head?” You pointed out.

 

“Well…it’s gonna be a long story, so get comfortable.” Chara said as she stretched her back. You then sat on the floor, hugging your knees.

 

“When you fell down, your determination managed to awaken me, and somehow it merged our souls together, something the six previous humans had never done before. How it happened? Probably just a phenomenon of magic.” She paused for awhile and looked at you before she continued.

 

“At first, I couldn’t exactly do anything and was stuck in your body, unable to talk to anyone. But during that little…incident a few days back, you managed to tap into me.” She then spread her arms wide. ”So now I’m free, and now I can roam around and communicate with other people-“ She shot you a mischievous grin. ”-by _possessing_ you, of course.” You flinched as you heard the word ‘possess’.

 

She then gave out a rather hearty laugh. “I’m just joking. While yes I can take control of your body I’ll only do it with your permission.” She chuckled a little as she said that, and you relaxed, letting out a huff.

 

“Hey Chara…” You turned your gaze towards her. “You’re the first human here right? So…could you tell me everything you know about this place?”

 

Chara then paused for awhile, before she responded. “Okay, I’ll tell you, but don’t go around telling everyone else okay?” You nodded in response. “Well, here goes…”

 

“When I fell here, the first two monsters I met were Toriel and Asriel. Asriel was the prince of monsters while Toriel was the queen. Unlike most of the monsters in the Underground, they were very kind and had to often act or pretend in order to fit in with the others. In the first two months I had stayed with them, I had already called them my family, and I hadn’t thought once of going to the surface. Everything had gone so well…until Asgore came.”

 

“Asgore?”

 

“He’s the current King Of The Monsters. And when he had gone back to the Ruins and saw me, he…killed me.” Your eyes widened as Chara said that.

 

“But Asriel…he couldn’t accept my death, so when my soul was floating in the air and Asgore was about to take it, he absorbed it first.”

 

“Asriel…absorbed your soul?” You couldn’t help but she shocked at this new piece of information.

 

“Yeah…for a monster to absorb a human soul they would need their own soul to be strong, and Asriel just so happened had the strongest soul in the Underground. With both our souls merged together, we somehow had the ability to pass through the barrier, though we couldn’t break it.”

 

You were about to ask her why she was still here or why no one had heard of Asriel’s existence since he went to surface, when she continued speaking. “At first, I was reluctant to let us both go, but in the end we did, and…” Chara looked down on the ground, rubbing her own arm.

 

You saw the discomfort in her expression, and quickly told her, ”U-um look it’s o-okay if you d-don’t want to-“

 

“We hadn’t even been able to see the sun before we were killed.”

 

You stared in shock, unable to say anything.

 

“We…we had so much power together.” She continued. “And yet, we were just killed by a random being, just like that. We hadn’t even been able to see who took our lives away.”

 

You stood up and wrapped your arms tightly around her. “I’m…I’m so sorry…”

 

She lightly pushed you back, giving you a sheepish grin. “It’s okay, it happened centuries ago, so it doesn’t really bother me. Thanks for caring, though.” She then stepped back a bit, and then continued her story.

 

“Anyway, when we had died we ended up falling back into the Underground, Asriel’s body turning into dust, forming himself into a flower. Toriel then buried my body around the place where I had first fallen down, and somehow my soul was still intact, but very weak. That meant that I was sort of alive, but lived as a ghost, unable to communicate with anyone at all, since my soul was too weak to take a body and my previous body was fatally damaged.”

 

You stayed silent for awhile, trying to take in all in the information. A question came up in your mind. “W-wait does that mean that you lived as a ghost for centuries without being able to talk to anyone?”

 

“Oh, not really. I only wake up when a human falls in the Underground. Most of the time I would sleep around where my body is, and that allows the years to pass faster.”

 

“You can sleep for… _years_?”

 

“Yep, perks of a ghost. Although, since I’ve merged with you, I don’t think I’ll be sleeping nor be unable to speak to other people ever again.”

 

“Um okay…” You paused for a second. “So…whatever happened to Asriel?”

 

Chara then broke her gaze with yours, discomfort clearly showed in her face.

 

“It’s okay if you don’t wanna talk about it.” You then gave her a reassuring smile. “Um, anything else I can know about this place?”

 

“Well…” She said as she placed a hand on her chin. “How about I tell you along your journey?”

 

“Sounds great to me.” You both exchanged smiles.

 

“Hey Chara…could I tell my brother about you?” You asked.

 

Chara suddenly gritted her teeth angrily, a snarl growing on her face. “That asshole? God, I fucking hate him.”

 

“W-what has he done?” You were extremely confused.

 

“Well that person always acts all cold and quiet-” She gritted her teeth harder. “-as if he had life all that rough!”

 

“W-well that’s not true! He’s nice, I-I mean yeah I’ve never seen him smile at me before b-but he’s never smiled at anyone in the first place…” You blurt out, actually unaware of what to say.

 

She growled in response. “Whatever…you can tell him.”

 

Suddenly Chara disappeared right before your eyes, and when you got your vision back, you found yourself lying on Disc’s lap. You went to check the time and saw that it was around nine in the morning.

 

“Hey…did you have a bad dream?” He asked, concern in his voice.

 

“N-no I slept well.” You stuttered, conflicted on whether to tell Disc about Chara.

 

 

 

 

Disc had gone out for awhile while Sans was left behind to take care of you. You had asked him where he was going, which he responded with, ”Just meeting a friend,” before he left the house, leaving you surprised that he had actually made a friend in the Underground.

 

After all, he had pretty much no friends in his life on the surface.

 

Not because no one liked him, hell he even told you there were times where people would hit on him, to which he responded by immediately refusing their offer. No, it was because he didn’t find any form of interest in making friends.

 

Sans was left behind to take care of you (you were surprised at how Disc trusted him so much), and you could tell that he was quite deliberately trying to cheer you up and make you talk more again, cracking jokes whenever he can during a conversation.

 

The fact that Disc had made a friend and that some of the monsters were changing for the better filled you with determination.

 

 

** DISC P.O.V **

 

 

“So…everyone knows about me?” You asked Doggo, leaning on the wall of the alley the both of you were at.

 

“Yeah, ever since people the Greater Dog incident and the massacre of all the Temmies, people started figuring out that you were the one who caused them.” He said, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth.

 

“Well, why hasn’t anyone come chasing after me?” You didn’t find the necessity to tell Doggo who the real culprit for the Temmie massacre really was.

 

“Killing twenty-five monsters, beating Greater Dog with only your fists, killing an entire species, these tasks ain’t easy. In other words, they acknowledge your strength. They’re _afraid_ of you. So much so that they no one would even dare inform the King about your presence. And now everyone’s pretty panicked, as they don’t know _what_ to do with you, and _what_ you’ll do to them.”

 

“Should I be impressed at myself?” You asked, slightly amused.

 

“I would. Especially since you’re a human and monsters would usually make double the effort to kill your kind whenever they fall here. ”

 

A thought suddenly “Would talking to me risk you losing your life?”

 

“Why do you think I asked to talk in the alley huh?”

 

“Well if that’s the case-“ You pushed yourself off the wall. “I’ll be heading off now. You don’t have anything else important to tell me, right?” Doggo shook his head. “Alright, thanks for the info.” You then pulled the hood of your hoodie up your head, walking out of the alley.

 

“Stay safe.” He said softly, putting the cigarette on his hand to his mouth again.

 

****

** FRISK P.O.V **

 

 

Just when Sans was about to say another pun joke, Disc opened the door loud enough to interrupt him.

 

“heya Disc.”

“Hi Disc.”

 

“Hey.” Disc greeted, breaking his gaze from the both of you to sit on the couch. You then got up from your seat, walking over to face him.

 

“Hey umm…could talk to you in the kitchen…in _private_?” You asked shyly, playing with your fingers.

 

“Sure.” You then both headed to the kitchen of Undyne’s house, leaving Sans behind. “Is there something bothering you? A bad dream?” He asked.

 

“No, it’s just...I need to tell you something.” You said, for you had made the decision to tell him about Chara.

 

 

You then told Disc everything you had just learn in your latest dream. About Chara, about her past in the Underground, _everything_. While you were telling him all of that he stayed silent and only nodded when you threw glances at him.

 

“So you’re telling me there’s an entity inside you, and you don’t really seem to mind it?” He asked, after you announced that you were done.

 

“W-What? Umm…”

 

“I don’t know.” He rubbed the back of his head, closing both his eyes. “You sound a lot more relaxed than you’re supposed to be-“ He then cracked one eye open. “How do I know whether you’re Chara or not?”

 

“Uhh…” You were speechless.

 

**Hey Frisk, let me take over.**

 

_What?_

You suddenly felt as if you were losing control of your body, as if something was pulling you away from the control of your body.

 

**Let me take over.**

You then let the force pull you completely.

 

 

** CHARA P.O.V **

 

 

“Well, this is how.” You said, showing the eyes of Frisk’s body, which changed from blue to red. Disc then stared at you, eyes widened.

 

You angrily pointed your finger at him. “And this entity would like to tell you that you’re a real fucking dick.”

 

“Well so much for trying to joke for the first time in awhile.” He mumbled, agitating you even more.

 

“What gives you the right to act like this, huh? What gives you the right to act so cold, as if you’re more superior than all of us, huh?” You snarled. The only response he gave you was silence.

 

“What? You think you’re so miserable, that’s why you act like this?” You sneered, and you could see his now relaxed eyes widen. “What did you go through, huh? What did you go through to give you the right to act like this? I bet nothing-“

 

“What do you know?” He snapped. “What gives you the right to say that about people who are ‘quiet’ or ‘cold’? You can say that to me, but not to them.”

 

You growled. “How about we take a little peek inside your head? We’ll see.” You then placed both your hands on Disc’s temples.

 

And then-

 

-you saw

 

- _everything_.

 

 

 

 

**_You useless piece of shit._ **

****

**_H A H A H A_ **

****

**_Stop please_ **

****

**_H A H A H A H A H A_ **

****

**_STOP_ **

****

**_It’s not fair_ **

****

**_H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A_ **

****

**_It’s not fair it’s not fair it’s not fair it’s not fair it’s not fair it’s not fair it’s not fair it’s not fair it’s not fair it’s not fair it’s not fair it’s not fair it’s not fair_ **

****

****

**_H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A_ **

****

**_Don’t worry we’ll be here for you_ **

****

**_H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A_ **

****

**_Why…_ **

****

**_H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H a H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A_ **

****

**_Why WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY_ **

****

****

**_H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H a H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H a H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A_ **

****

**_No don’t DON’T PLEASE DON’T_ **

****

****

****

**_Wow…you really can’t die_ **

****

**_T  H  A  T  ‘  S    B  E  T  T  E  R_ **

****

**_H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H a H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H a H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H a H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A_ **

****

**_Look at you, you’re so disgusting_ **

****

**_Tell me, can you feel me inside you?_ **

****

****

**_H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H a H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H a H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H a H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A_ **

****

**_CHOOSE ME CHOOSE ME DAMNIT CHOOSE MEMEMEME_ **

****

**_How do I make a decision like that_ **

****

**_No don’t_ **

****

**_DON’T_ **

****

**_DON’T DON’T DON’T DON’T DON’T LEAVE THEM ALONE DON’T HURT THEM HURT ME HURT ME HURT ME DON’T DO THIS PLEASE PLEASE_ **

****

****

**_H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H a H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H a H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H a H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H a H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H a H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H a H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H_ **

****

**_You taste foul_ **

****

****

****

**_A_ **

**_R_ **

**_E_ **

****

**_W_ **

**_E_ **

****

****

****

****

**_H_ **

**_A_ **

**_V_ **

**_I_ **

**_N_ **

**_G_ **

****

****

**_F_ **

**_U_ **

**_N_ **

****

****

**_Y_ **

**_E_ **

**_T_ **

**_?_ **

 

 

You jumped away from Disc, screaming bloody murder.

 

Sans immediately ran into the kitchen, asking Disc what the hell was going on, though he was ignored.

 

“Y-you…y-you p-poor p-p-poor man…” You whispered as you trembled furiously on the ground.

 

“ _Quiet_ people, have the _loudest_ minds.” He quoted, looking down at you. He then brought a hand up to his face, grimacing. “Look I’m sorry if you don’t like the way I act or do things, it’s just…it’s just what I am and it’s something I can’t fully control. I…I can’t smile or laugh like a normal person. I’m not normal. I’m not a person.”

 

“H-how a-are you e-even able to s-stay so s-sane?” You sputtered out, still traumatized of what you had just seen.

 

“No, you’re wrong.” He blurted. “I’m not sane. I’m not human. I don’t react to things like how a normal human would. I’m…I’m nothing.”

 

“L-look-“ You picked yourself up. “-I’m really- I’m so so sorry I just…”

 

“I saw your head too. I can understand. No girl should ever deserve to go through that.” He said as his gaze met yours. “Don’t worry too much about me, alright? It’s all in the past.”

 

“I just- I just don’t know how to apologize.” You walked towards him, wrapping your arms around his waist. “I just…I can’t apologize enou-“

 

“You don’t have to apologize to me.” He said, pushing you away lightly so you could look at him. “I’m not a good man anyway.”

 

As your fear started to fade away, you could feel Frisk’s one in your soul.

 

_Hey, are you okay?_

 

**W-Was…was that his past?**

You just let Frisk take over the body, not knowing what to say. The body’s eyes then went from red back to blue.

 

 

** FRISK P.O.V **

 

 

“D-Disc…” You stuttered, tears falling from your eyes.

 

“Did you see everything?” He asked, worried.

 

“I heard…I heard so much screaming, so much crying and I could see you in so much pain…“ You jumped on him, hugging him tightly, letting your tears flow. “Is this why you never wanted to tell me about it?” When he only answered you with silence, you hugged him even more.

 

**I’m sorry I made you see that, It’s my fault I couldn’t control myself-**

_Don’t be._

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” He said, guilt all over his expression.

 

“w-what the hell happened here?” Sans blurted out.

 

“Could you give us a moment alone?” Disc requested, not breaking his gaze from you. Sans then nodded his head nervously and walked out of the kitchen. “Ah crap…now you’re gonna get more nightmares aren’t you…” He whispered to himself.

 

“Disc…you’re not a ‘nothing’.” You said rather sternly.

 

He stayed silent.

 

“You’re my brother, and since you’re my family member, I won’t let anyone discourage you, not even yourself, understand?”

 

“…No, not really.” You grimaced as he said that.

 

 

“…But I’ll try.”

 


	15. Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there friend um school has started for me and I'm SUPER DUPER LIKE I HATE SCHOOL EXCITED for it and updates are probably going to be slower or smth like that I need to study okay ;C

** DISC P.O.V **

****

****

A month had passed.

 

You and Frisk had stayed around Snowdin and Waterfall, and never had the both of you decide to venture further into Hotlands, as Frisk had said she wanted to befriend everyone before continuing. You both had moved to Sans’ and Undyne’s house from time to time, so you both had managed to learn more about each other. Undyne had told the both of you how her parents had always abused her, forcing her to be a fighter in their own cruel ways. It hadn’t been long after she had become a Royal Guard had she killed the both of them. After you had heard that, you could somewhat understand why the monsters had acted so aggressively before. After all, you couldn’t blame them too much if they hadn’t had proper supervision. Still, you had pointed the finger at Undyne when she had tried to justify why she had tried to kill Frisk before.

 

Speaking of Frisk, she was doing wonderfully in the Underground.

 

Apparently, monsters had never really been shown kindness in their entire lives, so when it had finally been shown to them by Frisk, she had easily befriended them. Sure, some of the monsters had still tried to attack her, but they had been easily made cowering back when her eyes had gone red, and her LOVE had increased. You had been happy that Chara had not let your sister get taken advantage of.

 

Thanks to Frisk, the monsters had also even started to act slightly nicer towards one another, but exceptionally towards her. You? Well, monsters had just avoided you whenever you had walked passed them, to which you had responded to by not showing a single fuck about their actions. Some monsters like Grillby, Sans, Papyrus, and Doggo had not shown you that though, which you still had not really given a fuck about, but did give to Doggo’s part.

 

Speaking of which, you and Doggo had spent more time hanging out together, playing random card games and trying to talk as well, though the both of you had not done such a great job on that part, since the both of you hadn’t…peopled much.

 

But since a month had passed, Frisk decided that it was finally time to go to Hotlands, and you hoped that things would not take an extreme turn like how it had in the two other towns. Only the both of you were going there, since everyone else had something up, though Papyrus had said that he would follow the both later soon.

 

As the both of you walked past the ‘Welcome To Hotlands’ sign, you could feel the air getting a lot warmer, and you saw as the ground beneath you turned from blue to red as you walked further.

 

“Wow…it really is pretty hot in here.” Frisk stated.

 

“Yeah, Sherlock.” You responded.

 

She gave you an angry pout, but then dropped it as she said slyly, “Chara and I say ‘fuck you’.”

 

“You _wish_.” You said, looking at a camera that was planted on the walls.

 

As the both of you walked deeper into Hotlands, you noticed more cameras being placed around the walls, and you resisted the urge to destroy them.

 

“Feels like we’re being watched or something.” You blurted out.

 

“What? You mean-“ Frisk was interrupted when a spear had landed inches away from her feet, causing her to jump and shriek. You whipped your head up and saw two giant monsters in armor, and a yellow lizard monster, dressed in a lab coat.

 

“T-two humans?! N-now th-that’s _amazing_ now I h-have not only _one_ b-b-but _two_ specimens I can experiment on…” The yellow monster then proceeded to mumble to herself about what kinds of experiments she could perform on the both of you, and you knew that that lizard monster was Alphys, the Royal Scientist.

 

You then started to recall everything Undyne had told you about her, how she was considered a genius, a prodigy, and how some people thought of her as…

 

“ALPHYS! IS WHAT THEY SAY TRUE?” You shouted to her, gaining her attention. Just when the two giant monsters were about to attack you, they were called back.

 

“W-what?” She asked.

 

“Are you truly what they call a ‘fucked up little shit’?” You clarified.

 

“T-The monsters? W-well, I think I’m p-perfectly normal, t-though I may have s-some desires p-people classify as…o-off.”

 

“Is that _really_ true?”

 

“W-w-what?! O-of course it-“

 

“How about we play a little game? One that will determine not only our survival, but our freedom as well.” The guards tried to attack you, but were again held back by Alphys.

 

“O-okay, what is it?”

 

“I challenge you to a personal duel. We shall fight with words to _truly_ determine once and for all, who the most _fucked_ up living being on the planet is.”

 

“O-oh this-“ Alphys grinned. “-this I can do.”

 

You and Alphys stared at each other fiercely, everyone else backing off slightly due to the tension in the air.

 

 

 

 

Frisk looked around nervously. “D-Disc I don’t think this is a good idea-“

 

“I PLAY WITH HUMANS DOLLS!” You shouted.

 

“I-I PLAY WITH MONSTER LIVES!”

 

“I LAUGH AT DEATH!”

 

“I-I WORSHIP SATAN ON THE WEEKENDS!”

 

“SATAN. WORSHIPS. _ME_.”

 

“I-I LICK TEARS OFF OF MY SUBJECTS!”

 

“I CALL ARSON A CAREER!”

 

“I-I GO TO BARS TO WATCH PEOPLE GET BEATEN UP!”

 

“I CELEBRATE HUMAN FAILURE!”

 

“I-I SEND MEN TO CERTAIN DEATH!”

 

“I HARASS THE ELDERLY!”

 

“I-I INJECT MY SOLDIERS WTH DISEASE!” The two guard monsters stared at Alphys in shock, slowly backing away.

 

“I THROW ROCKS AT THE HOMELESS!”

 

“O-OH YEAH? W-WELL YOU PROBABLY W-WOULDN’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS S-SINCE YOU’RE PRO-PROBABLY A VIRGIN, BUT C-CASUALTIES ARE MY FAVOURITE F-FORM OF _SEXUAL_ _FOREPLAY_!”

 

You stared in shock, as if near defeat.

 

Alphys grinned sheepishly and laughed. “HAHAHAHA! F-foolish child! Y-you thought you c-could match w-wits with the worst of us a-and win! Well you played the cards of a _petulant_ boy!” Frisk stared at you, with wide fearful eyes.

 

“N-now, you and y-your friend there s-shall-“

 

“Pathetic.” You interrupted.

 

“W-W-What?!”

 

“You thought you were fighting a _mere_ mortal?” You growled through gritted teeth. “You thought that you could _probe_ the _darkness_ that is my _mind_?”

 

“W-well-“

 

 **“F   O   O   L  .”** Everyone jumped back in fear.

 

 

 

 

**“I SHALL _DROWN_ YOU IN THE _MAELSTROM_ OF MY NIGHTMARES-“**

**“-MY TENTACLES WILL _TWIST_ AND _CONTORT_ YOUR THROAT-“**

**“-AS I _THROTTLE_ YOU WITH VISIONS OF HERMAPHRODITIC SUCCUBI-“**

**“-AND _VIOLENT_. _OEPIDAL_. _RAPE_ FANTASIES-“**

**“-I will _take_ your cities-“**

**“I will _subjugate_ and _brainwash_ your _children_ -“**

**“-I WILL _DOMINATE_ AND _DEVOUR_ YOUR _ARMIES_ -“**

 

 

**“BUT YOU.-“**

 

**“O N L Y   Y O U   S H A L L   R E M A I N   A L I V E . – “**

**_“So you may bear testament to my will, and ULTIMATE REVENGEANCE!”_ **

 

 

 

 

Everyone stared at you, mouth agape, as if they had seen a ghost.”

 

“Y-Y-Y-Yo-You.” Alphys stuttered. “Y-You h-have earned m-my respect. Y-You t-truly are one _fucked_ up l-little s-shit.”

 

“Thanks.” You responded. You then watched as Alphys called the guards off, and they hesitantly stepped back in response.

 

“W-well a deal’s a d-deal.” Alphys continued, pushing up her glasses. “A-Actually, the people h-here already k-know about y-your e-existence here, t-though n-no one’s really m-motivated to d-do anything o-or tell the king a-about it.”

 

“If you know what you’re up against, while did you still try to catch us?” You asked, furrowing your eyebrows.

 

“O-oh yeah…why did I try to capture you guys…” Alphys mumbled to herself, though you could hear what she was saying. “G-Guess I wasn’t t-thinking s-straight.”

  

You let out a breath that you had been holding. “Stupidest fucking thing I’ve done in my life…” You mumbled to yourself. You then looked over at Frisk, who was staring at you with furrowed eyebrows.

 

“…None of them were true.” You quickly said.

 

“I know. It’s just really weird that those things can come out of your mouth.” She said, folding her arms.

 

“Well, now you know my sanity.” You said as you walked towards Alphys.

 

“…What even is ‘oepidal’?”

 

 

 

 

“you did what?!” Sans had disbelief all over his face.

 

You leaned back on the chair you were sitting on. “Yep, that’s right. We managed to get Alphys to let us go by well…I’m sure you heard me.”

 

“NOT VERY SURPRISING ACTUALLY, TO SEE ALPHYS WILLINGLY PARTICIPATE IN SUCH A STUPID GAME.” Papyrus blatantly pointed out, earning Frisk’s elbow to his side.

 

“How sweet of you.” You said, drinking from the cup of coffee you had ordered in the resort’s café.

 

“SPEAKING OF WHICH TALLER HUMAN, YOU’RE IN HOTLANDS RIGHT NOW, DO YOU WISH TO SEE THE KING YET? I BELIEVE NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO VISIT HIM PERSONALLY AND DO WHAT YOU ALWAYS DO, BEFORE HE FINDS OUT LATER ABOUT YOU TWO AND TRIES TO FORCE EVERYONE ELSE TO FIGHT WITH HIM.”

 

“Alright then.” You placed your finished cup on the table and stood up. “I’m ready to go _now_.”

 

Just when Frisk was about to stand up as well, Papyrus stopped her. “ THE SMALLER HUMAN MIGHT ACTUALLY WANT TO STAY BEHIND, AND LET SANS TAKE CARE OF HER.” Papyrus said, looking over Frisk, who was sitting beside him.

 

Frisk stared in shock. “W-What? Why?”

 

“WELL…THERE’S A REASON WHY PEOPLE HAVE MADE AN EFFORT NOT TO TELL THE KING ABOUT YOU TWO, THOUGH HE PROBABLY WILL SOON SINCE THE BOTH OF YOU ARE ALREADY IN HOTLANDS.”

 

“Well?” You asked.

 

“HE WOULD ATTEMPT TO KILL ANY HUMAN ON SIGHT, _WITHOUT_ HESITATION. TRUST ME, WE KNOW HOW HE IS TOWARDS YOUR KIND.-”

 

“-IT IS ALSO IMPORTANT FOR YOU TO KNOW THAT ASGORE IS THE STRONGEST MONSTER IN THE ENTIRE UNDERGROUND, AND I DOUBT FRISK WOULD BE ABLE TO LAST AGAINST HIM AT ALL, EVEN WITH…WHATEVER GHOST IS INSIDE OF HER. SO, I BELIEVE DISC GOING ALONE TO FACE HIM IS THE SAFEST OPTION.”

 

Your sister gave you a frantic expression. “B-but-“

 

“It’s okay.” You placed your hands on her shoulder. “I’ll be fine. Besides, nobody would want you to get hurt.”

 

“WAIT, ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO GO _NOW_?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve already placed my stuff in the hotel, and I don’t have any errands, so why not?”

 

“VERY WELL. IF THAT IS WHAT YOU WANT I WILL BRING YOU TO HIM.”

 

You walked over towards Sans, giving him a hard look. “Make sure she’s safe.”

 

Sans gave you a shit eating grin. “sounds like a command.”

 

“No shit it is.” You then walked towards Papyrus, and the both of you left the café without a word.

 

Sans then looked from you to Frisk, some sweat forming on his forehead. “h-hey, do you want something to eat? my treat.”

 

 

 

 

“I WILL LEAVE YOU FROM HERE HUMAN. I DO NOT WISH TO RUIN MY REPUTATION AS THE CAPTAIN BY PUBLICLY SHOWING HIM THAT I AM AIDING YOU IN YOUR JOURNEY.”

 

“I’ll see you around then.”

 

“GOOD LUCK.” With that, Papyrus walked away, leaving you alone at the entrance of New Home. You then continued walking towards the throne room, going through a house that had no inhabitants inside it, and a walkway that provided the view of all the buildings in the place.

 

Just before you entered the room Papyrus had told you was called the ‘Judgement Hall’, you halt, feeling a strong presence inside it, and you released Scorpion from your back, preparing for the worst. You then walked into the hall, and you were greeted by a wave of fireballs.

 

_Starting so soon?_

 

 You then dashed forward to your attacker, deflecting all the fireballs coming in your way. You then stopped at a place where you were a safe distance away from your attacker and extended Scorpion forward, your attacker barely managing to block your stab with his sword by hitting Scorpion to the side.

 

All the smoke from the fireballs cleared away, revealing your attacker to be the King himself, and he was staring at you, bewildered.

 

“You…you possess a _Predator_.”

 

 

** FRISK P.O.V **

****

****

You and Sans were having a rather decent chat, talking about the Hotlands and its people, while Chara secretly provided little extra bits of information, telling you details Sans had left out.

 

As you were taking a bite on the Glamburger Sans had bought for you, you suddenly felt the air turn colder than before, as if there was a strong presence around.

 

**There’s definitely something wrong here. It feels…different, doesn’t it?**

 

You then saw the table become darker, as if there was a shadow on top of it, and before you knew it you were being pushed away by Sans from that area, and you watched as the table and ground were smashed into bits and pieces by a human looking figure.

 

“damn. hey kid, you alright?” Sans asked you, worry in his voice. You coughed some dust out of your mouth, before nodding your head in response. You then looked upwards and saw the human figure walk out of the dust, revealing itself to be a rather flamboyant-looking robot.

 

“HELLO DAAARLIIIIINGGSS!!!”


	16. The Need To Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there
> 
> In this fic Sans only has one Gaster Blaster though it's not a nerf like he focuses all his power on that one blaster so it's sorta stronger

** DISC P.O.V **

 

 

You brought Scorpion up and slashed him downwards, and Asgore blocked your attack by bringing his now fire ignited longsword up. He tried dashing back to stay out of Scorpion’s reach, but you dashed forward as well, maintaining the same distance. You continuously throw slashes and jabs at Asgore, trying to not give him a single chance to strike back.

 

With an enraged roar, Asgore flung Scorpion far away with his sword, and in a stabbing motion with his weapon, fired a giant beam of fire towards you. You synchronously dodged the beam by dashing to your right and threw a slash at Asgore, which he blocked. He then fired another beam at you, and you dashed again, throwing a jab which he blocked.

 

He then slashed horizontally towards you, throwing a wave of fire at you. As the fire wave flew it expanded rapidly in size, and you had to dodge it by jumping high in the air. Asgore then swiftly and relentlessly slashed more waves of fire towards you as you were in the air, and you saw no way to dodge the attacks.

 

With all your strength, you used Scorpion to block all the waves by hitting them away, and as you landed on the ground, dashed towards Asgore, still deflecting all his attacks away. As you got close enough, you shot Scorpion to stab Asgore’s face, disrupting his waves of fire as he used his sword to block the attack, causing him to slightly lose balance and focus.

 

You took this as a chance and threw another jab, stabbing him square in the chest and through his armor, sending him skidding on the ground on his back. Taking this opportunity, you jumped forward and stabbed his elbows and knees, rendering them useless, making him grunt in pain. You then landed on his stomach and placed Scorpion’s blade on his neck.

 

“D O N ‘ T   M O V E . “

 

“W-Who are you?” He asked, petrified. “You’re not the Decimator, yet you possess his weapon…”

 

You eyed at him. “Tell me, who is this ‘Decimator’?” You pressed Scorpion’s blade harder on his neck. “Tell me and maybe you’ll be the _only_ person I kill in the Underground.”

 

Asgore then growled angrily, but let out a huff after realizing the situation he was in. “The Decimator is the one _responsible_ for sealing us monsters in the Underground. He had used weapons similar to _yours_ and wiped out _entire_ armies of monsters, even killing the previous king with ease-“

 

“-how _is it_ that you have his powers? And what are your motives?” He glared at you expectantly, waiting for an answer.

 

“I’ m here to break the barrier.” Asgore stared at you as if you were insane. “And I want you to help me do so.”

 

“A human?! Willing to sacrifice himself to break the barrier.” Asgore stared at you, unconvinced. “Why should I trust you?” In response you rubbed your foot on one of his broken elbows, forcing out a groan.

 

“I never said _anyone_ was going to be sacrificed.”

 

His face turned into a snarl, and you rubbed your foot harder. “Either you help me, or the rest of the Underground joins you in death. _Your_ call.”

 

Asgore then grunted in anger. “Why are you helping us monsters? What do you plan on doing to us?”

 

“That’s the thing Asgore.” You leaned down to look at him straight in the eyes. “Humans aren’t the same anymore. They’re not murderous or-“

 

“I couldn’t care less about that.” He replied bitterly. You let out a sigh.

 

“Well, now you will.” You stomped hard on his chest wound, making him yelp. **“If you want your kind to continue existing-Not _only_ that, but enjoy living in the surface as well-“**

**“-then give up trying to eradicate the human race.”**

 

Asgore went silent for awhile, glaring at you with gritted teeth before he finally spoke. “I still don’t see why to trust you, or heed your requests.”

 

“What _choice_ do you have?” You pressed Scorpion slightly harder on his neck, drawing more blood.

 

“…”

 

“Tell me, Asgore.”

 

“…Very well. I will do as you wish. You can execute me once the monsters are free.”

 

“Very well.” You then stomped on Asgore’s face hard, knocking him out, and further tearing the soles of your shoes.

 

****

** SANS P.O.V **

 

 

You glared furiously at Mettaton, who gave you a smirk in response.

 

“What’s the matter?” He asked mockingly with a smug look. “She your friend?”

 

“her soul doesn’t belong to you.” That was all you said in response. 

 

“Wow.” Mettaton got on his feet. “You can’t be _that_ stupid, can you?” His two fists glowed brightly with magic. “Well, I suppose you could be right. Until I kill you I suppose her soul still isn’t mine yet.”

 

 

**SANS LV 90**

**METTATON LV 45**

_You really don’t know what you’re dealing with, do you?_

You summoned your blaster on your top, and Mettaton quickly backed away from you, so as to not be in the distance where you could grab him with your magic.

 

“No!” Frisk suddenly pleaded. “You don’t have to kill or fight! Please!”

 

You growled, annoyed.

 

_But this is why everyone likes her, isn’t it? Perhaps I could just try not to kill him._

“just get out of here and run. hurry!” You shouted, replacing the blaster with sharp bones.

 

“Bu-“

 

“shut the _fuck_ up and run for your _goddamned_ life!” Frisk quickly obeyed, and sprinted out of the resort. Mettaton then stretched both his arms out, which both were glowing bright red. From them, he then shot out bright large bullet spheres that went towards you at great speed.

 

 You brought all the summoned bones and packed them together to form a wall, and it easily blocked the explosive blasts from hitting you. You also noticed that Mettaton’s attacks seemed to be weaker, even when you hadn’t really fought him before. His LOVE also seemed weaker as well.

 

You then shot out the wall of bones with their blunt edges pointed towards him, and he jumped away from his previous spot, barely managing to avoid your attack. He then shot from one arm a large barrage of bullets, and you dodged them by teleporting behind him.

 

Before Mettaton could react, you grabbed his body with your magic, and relentlessly threw him around the room, till he was no longer conscious, although still breathing. You then stabbed both his shoulders with bones, so as to trap him.

 

“you never could win.” You said as you let go of him, letting his body drop limply on the floor. To your surprise, a grin grew on Mettaton’s blood covered face.

 

“Wasn’t trying to.”

 

Suddenly, a familiar sounding scream reverberated the air, startling you. You quickly teleported out of the resort and towards where you believed to be the source of the noise, praying that Frisk would be okay-

 

-You watched in horror as Mettaton’s chest went through her stomach, and out of her back.

 

“I knew getting Alphys to make another me was a great idea.” He whispered as he threw her lifeless body on the ground next to him, her blood pooling on the ground. “You really _are_ a lousy traitor to us all, Sans.”

 

You couldn’t hear him.

 

You couldn’t see him.

 

You could only see _her_.

 

Her spread limbs, her closed eyes, her blood dripping from her mouth, the hole in her chest-

 

-you failed her.

 

It was _your_ fault.

 

 

But it was also _his_.

 

 

Your aura started changing color, turning from red to purple, and from purple to blue.

 

**METTATON LV 75**

**SANS LV 100**

**“you-“**

**“-you’re gonna have a bad time.”**

“Ooooo.” Mettaton cooed. “A girl could crush on you.”

 

He then shot a large bright sphere towards you from his hands, it being larger and moving faster than from the other Mettaton you faced. You immediately summoned your blaster on top of you and fired, your ever flowing beam destroying through the sphere and towards Mettaton.

 

He then jumped in the air as an attempt to dodge your beam, but it quickly followed as your blaster aimed towards him. You left Mettaton no choice and he used as much energy he could to shoot another stronger bright sphere downwards, so as to clash with your beam.

 

As they clashed, there was a large circular explosion of magic, destroying all the earth around you. The force also sent Mettaton flying towards a wall, and before he could get back to his senses, his entire body was shot by a large blue beam twice the size of him.

 

Mettaton screamed, desperately using his magic to defend himself, though yours overpowered his greatly.

 

It wasn’t long before Mettaton and the wall behind him was burned into nothingness.

 

You quickly dashed forward from the already crumbling floor towards Frisk, who was lying motionlessly on a platform that was about to break into pieces. You then carried her bridal style and teleported you and her away to a part of Hotlands that wasn’t having its surface about to break and fall to the other storeys beneath it.

 

You then turned your head towards Frisk, and you grimaced at the sight of her chest wound. “damnit, damnit damnit damnit DAMNIT!” You felt tears filling up in your eyes.

 

And then you heard something.

 

 

A cry of pain from her lips.

 

 

No.

 

 

A sign of hope.

 

 

Luckily, Papyrus had also just found you, and was staring at Frisk in shock. “SANS, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!”

 

“she got stabbed by mettaton.” You said frantically. “i have to get her to a medic. _now_.” You then focused on your magic, and you teleported all the way back to the Ruins.

 

 

** DISC P.O.V **

 

You stared in shock as the resort you had been in half an hour ago was turned into ruins. You let go of Asgore’s leg, which you had been using to pull his unconscious body. “What the flying fuck happened here?” You scanned the area, and found Mettaton lying down there beaten and bruised, bones protruding from his shoulders.

 

The bones suggested only one thing.

 

You went towards Mettaton and grabbed him up by his square chest by crushing the metal with your hands, making it possible to hold him. “What the _hell_ did you do?!”

 

“Oh god, you’re the _last_ person I want to see.” He grumbled to himself, angering you more.

 

“Where the hell is the human girl?”

 

“Probably _dead_. By the real me.” Your eyes widened. “Now he can _finally_ get the soul he needs to get out of this place and become a superstar, not having to worry about those other _stupid_ monsters destroying humanity-“ Mettaton’s speech was cut short as you grabbed his throat and pulled it out, spilling black blood everywhere. You used the same hand and you punched it into his mouth, your fist coming out of the back of his head. You then pulled your hand stuck inside him upwards, tearing his head apart.

 

‘Fucking hell.” You cursed. “Oh god, Frisk where the hell are you?”

 

 

** SANS P.O.V  **

 

 

“Oh no…” Toriel cried out, looking at Frisk, who was in your arms.

 

“we don’t have time Tori, heal her _now_!”

 

Her face quickly turned from worried to serious, ordering you to put Frisk down. Ignoring the blood that was spilt on the floor, Toriel quickly placed her hands on Frisk’s chest wound, and you watched closely as they glowed green.

 

Frisk immediately screamed as her wound started closing itself, and you used your magic to hold her down, so as to prevent her from struggling. She then began to gasp and wheeze, clearly hyperventilating.

 

“it’s okay it’s okay-“ You said as you got on her level and held one of her hands with your own. “-just relax…just relax…”

 

After a minute of crying and unbearable pain, Frisk’s wound finally finished closed, and you watched in relief as her breathing became slower, as she started to fall unconscious.

 


	17. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there
> 
> Um just a disclaimer chapters may be uploaded later than a week and shit like that because I have like SCHOOL
> 
>  

** ** ** SANS P.O.V **

 

 

You were now standing in Toriel’s living room, facing Disc, his usual poker face looking unsually… _poker_.

 

“You had one job.” He said, holding his knife up with his left hand by the _blade_. You watched as he squeezed slightly tighter, blood slowly dripping from his palm and fingers.

 

“look i’m-“ You slapped a hand on your forehead, closing your eyes. “-i’m just- i’m so sorry. i’m so sorry i couldn’t protect her. i just let my guard down and got distracted- god damnit I fucked up everything…”

 

Disc stayed silent, glaring straight at you with those cold eyes.

 

“Get out.”

 

“disc, i really _am_ sor-“

 

“GET OUT!” He crushed the knife in his hands into bits and pieces of metal, his eyes wide with rage.

 

You immediately followed and went towards the exit, opening the door and leaving the house without a word. As the door closed behind you, you leaned on it, letting your tears flow as you silently sobbed in regret, though you were not left _unheard_.

 

 

 

 

It was actually quite the miracle that Frisk was still alive.

 

She had been bed-stricken for a few days, and during those few days, there were some big events that had happened. Asgore had called off the plan to destroy humanity, and to your surprise, not many monsters had objected the plan openly. Perhaps it was out of fear for Disc, or Frisk’s kindness changing their heart.

 

Quite a lot of people had also celebrated Mettaton’s death, though you had not been very surprised. Sure, he had been a _good_ performer, but unfortunately had also been a _great_ douchebag. You hadn’t really talked to Disc ever since the incident, but Papyrus had told you once Frisk had finished recovering, she and him would both go to the Barrier and try to find ways to use his powers to somehow help break it.

 

As you walked towards Frisk’s room, holding a slice of pie on a plate, you couldn’t help but think about her.

 

She had been so kind and merciful to everyone, and you couldn’t help but feel angry for what she had gotten in return from this forsaken place.

 

Attacked, abused, _violated_ , stabbed…

 

And yet here she was, still smiling and being as kind as she had always been. You actually felt somewhat happy that everyone that had tried to kill or torture her was downright _owned_ by Disc, even If one of them was _you_.

 

Some part of your mind told you that he had fallen here on purpose, and not by accident like how he had told you. How could someone like _him_ trip on vines?

 

You opened the door to Frisk’s room, and you saw her lying down on the bed, flashing you a warm smile as she saw you.

 

“Hey Sans!” She greeted cheerfully.

 

“heya frisk.” You walked towards her, sitting on the nearby chair. “got something for ya.” You then brought the pie to her face, and felt your face go slightly hot as her smile widened.

 

“Thanks.” She said as she took the plate from you. She then took the fork and ate the pie in a rather fine manner, and you couldn’t help to let yourself get lost in your thoughts as you stared at her.

 

“Is…something wrong?” She asked as you took a bite, looking unsettled.

 

“…Wingdings Gaster. That was my father’s name.” You said, looking down. She then placed her pie down to her lap, looking at you with confused yet eager eyes.

 

“he was created by none other than the king himself with much time and magic, and that made him one of the strongest monsters out there, with a LOVE of a hundred and twenty. papyrus aand i were created the same way as well.” Frisk nodded in response, not exactly wanting to say anything other than listen, even if you suddenly acting like this was weird.

 

“how had life been living with that motherfucker, you ask? daycare felt more like boot camp-“

 

“-that asshat scientist and war general would spend nearly _every_ _fucking day_ trying to teach us how to beat the shit out of people, and if we didn’t comply, _he_ would beat the shit out of _us_.” Empathy flashed across Frisk’s face, but before she could speak, _you_ did.  


  
“he abused and tortured for _decades_ , increasing our LOVE through his cruel and sadistic ways, making us become more distant and aggressive as time went by.” You then glanced at Frisk, and she gave you a reassuring smile, motioning you to continue.

 

“and then, after a century, _something_ happened-”

 

“-gaster gave in to his greed, and he tried to absorb one of the three human souls we had at that time to himself, despite the fact that his soul- _no_ , in fact, _nobody’s_ soul in the Underground had been strong enough to contain all that power. the end result? that bastard exploded, and lucky for us the human soul was still usable.”

 

Frisk then gave you an empathetic look, which made you smile a little, knowing that she cared for you. “i don’t really know why I’m rambling about this.” You said as you rubbed the back of your head. “guess i just wanted to say thank you to you for everything you’ve done for us. for reminding me and papyrus who we really were.”

 

She then leaned closer to you and hugged you tightly, nearly dropping the plate of pie on her lap. “I’m…I’m so sorry…”

 

“i’m sorry for letting you get stabbed in the chest.”

 

“You don’t have to be, it’s not your fault-“

 

“ _exactly_.” You released her from you, showing her a sheepish grin. “it’s not your fault either, so _don’t_ be sorry.”

 

The sound of the doorknob twisting startled you, and you turned around to see Disc, glaring at you. “The _fuck_ are you doing here?”

 

“Disc, _please_.” Frisk suddenly pleaded. “I know you’re mad at him because he was unable to protect me like how you wanted him to, but since _he_ was the one who brought me here, he technically _saved_ me as well-“

 

“A-And it wasn’t like he _let_ me get stabbed on purpose- He had to deal with someone else. Just- _Please_. Give him a chance.”

 

Disc then stayed silent, thinking back to the time he had heard Sans crying before he spoke. “Sans.” You looked up at him, and he stared at you straight in the eye. “Do you _really_ care?”

 

“about her? ye-yes of course.”

 

“Alright.” He then left the room without a word, confusing you and Frisk.

 

 

 

** DISC P.O.V **

 

 

 

 

You went into Frisk’s room again in the middle of the night.

 

Frisk was sleeping on the bed with Sans’ jacket draped over her, while Sans slept on the chair, only wearing basketball shorts and a red shirt. You then placed a bottle of mustard next to his chair, and gently placed the blanket you brought on his shoulders.

 

“Fine-“

 

“-I trust you.”

 

You thought you saw Frisk smile as you left the room but dismissed it as your imagination.

 

 

The next morning, Sans woke up, surprised to see to himself covered and his favorite mustard bottle beside him, while Frisk only smiled wider at the sight before her.

 

 

“Good luck, my child. I’m sure you’ll do _fantastic_ in your journey ahead.” Toriel encouraged, pulling Frisk close to her.

 

“Yeah, don’t worry Aunt Toriel.” She responded, looking at you and Sans.

 

Sans couldn’t believe that statement to be truer as he glanced at you.

 

 

 

 

“I am truly sorry, but I wish only for the two humans to follow us.”

 

“what?!” Sans blurted out, dumbfounded. “bu-“

 

“It’s okay.” Frisk reassured, standing in front of the short skeleton. “We’ll be fine.”

 

Although hesitantly, Sans backed off from your sister, to stand next to Papyrus. “stay safe, alright?”

 

Frisk only smiled at him before she ran towards you and Asgore. “He actually _cares_ for you.” You said.

 

“Yeah, he does.” She responded. “Glad you gave him a chance.”

 

“You saw?” You relaxed and closed your eyes. “Yeah, I guess I _did_.”

 

The both of you then started walking as Asgore signaled to follow him. “You should do that more often. Suits you better.”

 

“Don’t count on it.”

 

 

 

“Here it is. The barrier.” Asgore said, staring up the red aura that covered the entirety of the amazingly _wide_ area you were all in. The energy of it felt somewhat similar to yours, though you dismissed it. “Now. Let us begin.”

 

Asgore then walked towards a row of containers, each of them containing a soul. All six souls were then lifted up from their containers, and they all started circling around Asgore’s hand.

 

You felt a sudden burst of magic, and you whipped your head to Asgore, watching in shock as pellets flew towards him. You quickly dashed in front of him and hit them away with Scorpion, but before you could do anything, the six souls were all stolen away from Asgore’s hand by vines.

 

“fINaLLy…” Flowey said vilely. “tHey’RE mINe…-“ He then absorbed all the souls within him, and his body glowed brightly, changing form.

 

“-aNd now, YOU WILL ALL WATCH-“

 

“-AS YOU ALL _DIE_.”

 

And everything went white.

 

 

As you got back to your senses, you quickly got up from the ground, taking in your surroundings. You saw Frisk lying on the ground on her side, groaning in pain, and quickly sprinted towards her.

 

“Oh fuck me…” You cursed as you kneeled next to her. You then turned behind you, and stared at the giant green monster in front of you in shock. The television on its face then lit up, revealing Flowey

 

**FLOWEY** **LV 100**

 

 

[(Music)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LmPH8BTwPKU)

 

 

 **“WELCOME TO _HELL_.” ** With that, he opened his long mouth filled with sharp teeth, and a giant bright beam fired from it. As the beam was too big for you to jump without causing Frisk a concussion, you quickly moved your body to be in front of her and hugged her tightly, using yourself and Scorpion as a shield. The beam hit you, though you could only think about protecting your sister from harm’s way.

 

 **“JUST _DIE_!!!” ** The beam then became stronger and wider, and you could hear Frisk screaming through all the noises made by Flowey’s blast.

 

“Damn you, DAMN YOU TO HELL!” You screamed, desperate to protect your sister. “I WON’T LET HER GET HURT! EVER AGAIN!”

 

 

You had to protect her, you _had_ to.

 

 

But no, you couldn’t succumb to the urge, no _never-_

 

 

-but you had to, you _needed_ to protect her.

 

 

 

 

You felt something.

 

 

 

 

You felt something new inside you, trying to burst out from your body.

 

 

 

 

And-

 

 

 

 

-you let it.

 

 

 

 

A bright blue aura exploded around you, encasing you and Frisk in it, and stopping Flowey’s beam entirely, pushing him back.

 

“ **WHAT THE HELL?! HOW?”**

Waves of energy were emanated, the power of it great enough to startle and terrify the giant monster.

 

 

 

Your face was being covered by a something slowly creating itself from the aura you were encased in, and you could feel the aura surging through your entire body.

 

 

 

Your left eye revealed its true colors, black and red.

 

 

 

Veins slowly flowed through the sclera of your right eye, soon completely covering it in black.

 

 

 

 

And your right iris then glowed _blue_.

 

 

 

The aura suddenly and immediately cleared away.

 

Flowey could see you, hugging an unharmed but unconscious Frisk to your chest, your face covered by a white mask with sharp fangs. Your left eye was black and _red_ , while your right eye was black and _blue_.

 

“ W E L C O M E   T O   _M Y_    H E L L . “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawings of Disc, Scorpion, and the new Mask :
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/27725353935669934/


	18. Burst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS CHAPTER 18 FINALLY

 

** DISC P.O.V **

 

 

 

**DISC LV 150**

 

You stood up from the ground, leaving Frisk lying there. Your shirt was completely burnt, and Flowey witnessed as two Scorpion tails shot out from your back, the color of the metasomal parts changing from black to white.

 

 **“JUST DIE!”** Flowey opened his mouth, preparing another blast of magic.

 

But before he could fire, you jumped forward, kicking him square in his television face with all your strength, his entire figure being sent staggering backwards, and the television being smashed into smithereens.

 

Flowey screeched as blood splattered everywhere from the area that the television had been. He then stared you down through his other four eyes near his mouth.

 

Enraged, Flowey swung one giant arm at you, and you dodged by jumping high up in the air.

 

 

You positioned both Predators to be straight and extended them both to their maximum, the total length enough to cover his entire body.

 

 

Flowey opened his mouth, firing a giant beam of magic.

 

 

And in a whirlwind motion-

 

 

-you spun.

 

 

 

Like a circular saw you ravaged through his beam, through his magic shield, and through his entire figure.

 

And before the monster knew it, he was in half.

 

**“UUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!”**

A bright light then shone from where his mouth was.

 

 

** FRISK P.O.V **

****

****

You slowly opened your eyes, your surroundings getting clearer as you blinked.

 

**Damnit, are you okay?**

You quickly pushed yourself off the ground as you saw the light.

 

The light, it felt like it was _calling_ you.

 

An unknown determination bloomed inside you.

 

To reach out for the light.

 

To _touch_ it.

 

And you ran.

 

**Frisk, what the hell are you doing?!**

You didn’t hear her, you _couldn’t_.

 

You just kept running and running.

 

As you got closer to the light, you stretched your hand.

 

 

 

 

You absorbed the six souls.

 

 

 

 

** DISC P.O.V **

 

 

You whipped your head back as you heard an ear-piercing scream in the air.

 

You watched as the light let itself slowly get absorbed into your sister’s hand.

 

Instinctively, you dashed towards her, concealing Scorpion(s) inside you. You tried to pull her away from the light by grabbing her other hand, but as you grabbed it, you felt magic surging through your entire body, preventing you from doing what you had originally planned.

 

 

** FRISK P.O.V **

 

 

All the pain stopped as you felt someone grab your hand. You then turned around and saw Disc, absorbing the light with you as well, making it much more bearable.

 

 

The light…it was the souls, wasn’t it?

 

 

The souls…they were meant to be used to break the barrier, and meant to be absorbed into the both of you.

 

 

You raised the hand that you had used to absorb the light.

 

 

And you let it all out.

 

 

The light shone brighter, brighter than ever before, enough to cover the entire area.

 

 

 

 

The barrier was broken.

 

 

 

 

Unknowingly to you, Disc had used some of his own demon magic, and as you laid unconscious on the ground, the remaining parts of the six souls flew into your chest.

 

 

** DISC P.O.V  **

 

 

You quickly got yourself off the ground as you got back to your senses, looking for your sister. You felt a wave of relief as she slept soundly on the floor. You then carried her like you always would, taking in your surroundings. The red aura had completely disappeared, revealing the outside world.

 

You then started hearing footsteps from behind, and you turned to see Asgore and the skeleton brothers.

 

Sans was staring at you in shock. The magic that was flowing through you…it felt so similar to his and Papyrus’.

 

The barrier…it has been destroyed.” Asgore said as he stared at where the barrier had once been in awe.

 

“is she gonna be okay?” Sans asked in a frantic tone. It was at that moment where you felt your sister moving on your arms, and you looked down to see her eyes slowly opening. The mask on your face then slowly dissipated into blue vapor.

 

“Disc...?” She then turned her head towards where the barrier had been, and a smile graced her lips at the sight in front of her.

 

“We…we did it.” She said.

 

“Yeah. We did.” You responded.

 

“These monsters…they can finally enjoy being on the surface.”

 

“I suppose that also means my time has come then.” Asgore suddenly said. He then knelt in front of you, ready to take whatever killing blow you were about to deliver. Frisk then gave you an anxious look, but you simply placed her on the ground, walking towards the King.

 

“I lied.”

 

“What?” Asgore looked at you confused.

 

“I said I _lied_. So get up.”

 

Asgore quickly got on his feet. “You’re sparing me?”

 

“Yeah. Never intended to kill you. But in return, you make sure that there won’t be another war between monsters and humans, got it?”

 

“Y-Yes. Definitely.”

 

 

** FRISK P.O.V **

 

 

“How?” A voice suddenly said. Everyone looked at where the voice had come from, and the source was revealed to be Flowey. “How how how how...”

 

Disc was about to move towards the flower, but you stood in front of him. “Disc, let me handle this.” You then turned to face Flowey, slowly approaching him.

 

**Frisk. Let me take over again.**

You then gave Chara control over your body. “ **Asriel?** ” She spoke. Flowey then stared up in shock, never expecting someone to call him by his real name.

 

“ **It’s me, Char-** “ Before she could finish, the flower had already disappeared into the ground.

 

“Should I chase him?” Disc asked.

 

“ **No…it’s okay.** ” She replied somberly. You were then given back control over your body.

 

_That…that was Asriel?_

**Yeah. Somehow, he was recreated into a flower after he died, probably a side effect of us merging our souls together. But, he didn’t have a soul like Asriel, or feel happiness, compassion, or love like Asriel. In the end, he only had the desire to hate and destroy.**

_I’m…I’m sorry._

**It’s okay. I just…I just wish I could do something to help him.**

You suddenly felt a tap on your shoulder, jolting you out of your thoughts. You then turned your head back and saw Disc shooting you a concerned look. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah…” You then gave him a small smile. “Let’s not think too much about that right now, okay?”

 

“Alright then.”

 

“C’mon.” You tugged on his hand. “Let’s go tell the others. I want them to know how the sun looks like.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Elsewhere, the humans in the ball were having a wonderful time. Music was being played, drinks were being served-

 

-truly a delightful moment.

 

But all of the sudden, a black sphere the size of a bullet flew.

 

It flew in the air-

 

-through the window-

 

-and through a man’s head.

 

And that alone was enough to ruin _everything_.

 

Pandemonium erupted. Some people were screaming and running around like headless chickens, while some just stood there frozen stiff, staring at the now lifeless corpse with a hole in its skull.

 

At from a distance, at the top of a skyscraper, a man watched.

 

The spheres of demonic energy around his wings then slowly faded away, and he grinned.

 

“Heheh, _another_ _happy_ _customer_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT IS THE END OF "ACT 1" WOOOOoooo
> 
> but thanks to everyone who stuck to this fic I really appreciate it
> 
> Alright, the reason why this chapter took so long is because I've been having a lot of trouble thinking of the plot for the future chapters. 
> 
> Soooooo Act 2 may not be coming so fast
> 
> But Disc's origin is coming so yayyyy...?


	19. Molding Of Death (Preview)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fucking shit I'm so sorry I've been dead for so long It's just school has been such a cunt
> 
> Tests, programs, shit like that.
> 
> This little shit joined some Vietnamese program where we had to take care of a Vietnamese student at our house for a week.
> 
> Hahahaha, fun times.
> 
> Hahaha, no.
> 
> Anyway, I'm working on Disc's origin butumm it's not gonna come out early because of SCHOOL
> 
> fuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU
> 
> Anyways enjoy the preview!

 

 

You were oh so happy.

 

Mom and dad. They were the best parents a child could ever have.

 

And you loved them. So so much.

 

 

 

 

Oh, _so so much_.

 

 

 

 

**四**

 

 

 

 

** Eight Years **

 

 

You were so confused.

 

Why did mom and dad look so…worried?

 

 _“_ Get _out of the way!”_

You were then pushed roughly to the side by Mom, who was leaning on the front door, eyeing through the peephole.

 

It was okay. People get mad all the time.

 

“The loan sharks, they’re _here_.” Mom said fearfully towards Dad. He was looking scared too.

 

Their expressions, you didn’t like it.

 

Not.

 

 _One_.

 

 _Bit_.

 

“Damnit! Why can’t you do _anything_ to help us!”

 

Mom’s hands were on your shoulders, shaking the life out of you.

 

It was okay.

 

People get mad _all_ the time.

 

The banging on the doors became louder and louder.

 

**Bam!**

 

And louder.

**BAM!**

 

And louder.

 

**BAM BAM BAM BAM CRACK!**

You looked up, shocked at the sudden sound of window cracking.

 

 

 

 

What…What was happening?

 

Mom and Dad were on the floor together, surrounded by a bunch of people.

 

Big, _scary_ people.

 

And in their hands were…black toy guns.

 

But these toy guns….they felt so much _scarier_. Like they could really… _hurt_ someone.

 

The men then raised the guns up, pointing them at Mom and Dad.

 

That wasn’t nice. Whether they were toy guns or not it _wasn’t_ nice to point things at other people.

 

You walked towards the group of big people and stepped in front of them.

 

They were scary. _Really_ scary. But you’d be brave.

 

You’d be brave for Mom and Dad.

 

“Hey, it’s not nice to-“

 

And then came the shove.

 

 

You suddenly felt your back hit the wall.

 

And it hurt. It really _hurt_.

 

And you wanted to cry. Wanted to cry so _so_ bad.

 

But you wouldn’t, you _couldn’t_. You had to be brave.

 

You then mustered all your courage, trying to push yourself back to your feet.

 

 

But then you were roughly pushed down once again.

 

You tried again.

 

 **Push**.

 

And again.

 

 **Push**.

 

And again.

 

 **Push**.

 

They did it so _effortlessly_ and they were _laughing_ at you, and you really _really_ tried your best to get up but all it took them to knock you off was a simple _push_.

 

You felt _useless_.

 

 

One of the big guys in the group took out the toy gun again, pointing at your father’s forehead.

 

You didn’t think it was a toy gun anymore.

 

You reached your hand out, trying to stop them.

 

You suddenly felt a strong leg slam on your back, and you couldn’t hold back the cry that escaped from your lips.

 

“Heh, so _tiny_.”

 

 

Those words stung.

 

Worst than those of bees.

 

Worst than those of needles.

                                               

Worst than those of _knives_.

 

 

You forced yourself to look up.

 

 

And then you wished you never did.

 

 

Dad. On the floor. Hole in his head. _Dead_.

 

 

_No_

 

 

The big men. Laughing. Laughing at your father’s death.

 

 

_NO_

 

 

Mother. Crying all her tears. Face soon turned to that of anger.

 

 

“YOU USELESS SON! WHY DIDN’T YOU SAVE HIM?!”

 

 

Oh god, was this...

 

 

…it was your fault, wasn’t it?

 

 

You were jolted out of your thoughts as you saw the same gun pointed at mother’s head.

 

 

“NO!” You quickly screamed. No, you couldn’t lose her, oh no no no-

 

 

 

 

“…Yes.”

 

 

 

 

**BANG!**

 

 

 

 

Red.

 

 

Red on your face.

 

 

Red on your clothes.

 

 

Red on your brown hair.

 

 

Red _everywhere_.

 

 

You watched in horror as Mother fell limp on the ground.

 

 

The words she had said before rang endlessly in your head.

_“USELESS!”_

_“USELESS SON!”_

 

 

She…she was right. You hadn’t been able to do anything to save them.

 

 

You were _weak_.

 

 

“Hah, look at how useless you are.” One of the big men mocked.

 

 

He was right. You _were_ useless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :DDDDDDDD
> 
> Sorry it's short though. Like I said SCHOOOOL.
> 
> Yeah, this is gonna be reaaally long so it ain't coming out anytime soon.
> 
> Also fuck the real plot okay that thing just DESTROYS my brain cells.
> 
> Sorry.


End file.
